


Carry on

by spacefireworks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Danger, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Mount Everest, Mountain Climbing AU, Multi, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, freaking cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Three years after the tragic death of her girlfriend Nicole returns to Mt. Everest. When she meets her team she is shocked to find out that Champ Hardy, who she is sure is responsible for the death of her girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend are on the team. Also, this ex-girlfriend may or may not be the little sister of her best friend and she may be falling in love with her during their trip to Everest.An unexpected storm leaves Nicole and Waverly to fight for their lives and their undeniable attraction to each other.based on and inspired by: The Death Zone: Murder on Mount Everest





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people,  
> so I read this book by Trin Denise recently and from the first page on I just could replace every character in this book with one from Wynonna Earp. I was baffled you guys, so I thought, why not?  
> I obviously try to make it relatable to the characters as much as I can as I go further down the story. So please have patience with me.  
> If you are still on board, please enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> (Ps. I don't own anything, obviously)

 

_K2 Base Camp_

 

Nicole Haught couldn't believe her eyes. She felt the anger rising from deep down to the surface. She thought she would explode any minute now. Her hands were balled up into a fist, so tight her knuckles were turning white. She felt pure hatred the moment she exited the Canadian Expedition communications tent at K2 Base Camp.

For the last forty hours, she had to listen to the radio communication between different expedition teams. They were trying to summit K2. After the Goddess herself, Mount Everest, the second highest mountain mother earth had to offer. A mountain she once attempted to climb the summit and succeeded. Together with her very best friend, the one, and only Wynonna Earp. This meant she scaled six out of the seven summits. That leaves Mt. Everest as the only one she had yet to climb. But no! Nicole would never try to go up there _again_. After what happened nearly three years ago …

Today the teams ran into trouble just below the summit, as a brutal storm (it literally came out of nowhere) hit them. Two climbers and one Sherpa had already reached the summit as the storm hit them full force with blizzard and hurricane-force winds. The Sherpa and also one of the climbers had run out of oxygen and had to succumb to the Mountain Sickness. Also known as the High Altitude Pulmonary Edema. This illness causes the lungs to fill with fluid and if not immediately taken care of it literally drowned the victim. But that wasn't what had Nicole angered to this point. No, it was Champ Hardy. 

He had been the climber who made it down alive. At thirty years old he had attempted K2 two years prior and failed. Two climbers on his team had been killed up there, and now the exact same thing happened again.

Champ was in extremely good physical shape. Tattoos littered his body, with brown hair and brown eyes. Something you can basically find on every corner if you’d ask Nicole. But most of the women in Base Camp fell for him or would describe him as handsome and what not. Nicole wasn’t one of them. Never ever. No. She was a lesbian. Full on human rainbow and unicorn and she was damn proud of it. Because you know: Be proud of you who are.

Anyways … Nicole never thought she had it in her to hate another human being this much. Frankly, she was surprised to be capable of hate. Never mind that the word hate couldn’t even describe her feelings towards him. And unsurprisingly enough she wasn’t the only one. Champ had a reputation in the climbing world and it wasn’t flattering. He was a reckless and self-absorbed boy-man.

Just as Champ reached the tent, he turned around and saw Nicole watching him. With a smug expression and a devilish smirk on his face, he disappeared inside. Something in Nicole's head clicked. That was it. Enough is enough. In the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of the tent and stepped inside. Seconds after that and before anyone had the chance to react the sound of a fist connecting with a nose echoed through Base Camp.

“You fucking bitch! Are you crazy?”

Blood was dripping from his nose, covering the hand he held in front of it. Seconds later he lunged at her, but the team doctor, Rosita Bustillos stepped between them. Also a dear friend of Nicole. She didn’t attempt to climb any of the mountains without the dear doctor on her team. But at that moment she didn't give a damn and stepped around Rosita, pushing Champ at his shoulders. He stumbled backward.

“How dare you!” she screamed.

“Why is it that every time you are in the mountains someone dies out there? Explain it to me! Why? What happened to their Dex? Did you take theirs too? Why didn’t you give them some?! You fucking bastard. The only thing you care about is your sorry ass. You are a team, dude. You look out for each other and don’t fucking kill your teammates!”

“You know what you fucking dyke? I normally don’t hit women, but I gladly make an exception for you.”

Nicole saw red. She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

“NO! You don’t hit them, you let them die!”

That did it, Champ shoved her off of him and hit her square in her jaw. Not one to back down easily, Nicole didn’t even so much as flinch as the fist connected with her jaw. But the boy-man wasn't finished. Before he could really do any damage every climber in the tent, including Wynonna, were out of their chairs and tried to separate them. It took five people to hold the redhead back, the rest was occupied with Champ.

“Come on, Nic.” Wynonna Earp the lead guide of the team said.

She grabbed Nicole by her arm and led her out of the tent. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but smile a little as several of the climbers in Base Camp gave her thumbs up. Frustrated she turned to face Wynonna.

“You know as well as I do, something happened up there and it sure as hell wasn’t the storm. Everywhere he goes death follows him, but only ever strikes the people on his team.”

Sadness clouded Wynonna's eyes. “I know Nicole.” She said in a soft voice. They had known each other for ten years now and climbed K2 together two years ago. Tell them to climb the highest mountains and they’ll do it. Most importantly they always had each other’s back and look out for the other. A year prior to their summit of K2 Nicole's fiancée died on Mount Everest. Champ was on her team, but out of the two of them, only he made it out alive. Similar to what happened a few hours ago. Tears welled up in Nicole's eyes. Wynonna led her further away, so they had a little more privacy. That wasn’t an easy task at Base Camp, which was full of tents and climbers.

She tugged Nicole in an embrace and gently patted her back. The redhead shook her head and buried it in her best friends shoulder. “What were the sponsors thinking, when they added him to your expedition?”

“Oh believe me Haughstuff, I asked them the same question. But you know how it is. Money gets you literally anywhere and that little pussy has it.”

Wynonna looked up the summit of K2. “And you know up there anything and everything can go wrong. With no way to prove if someone else was behind it. You die up there, there is no safe way to get your body back down without endangering others.”

Nicole let the tears run down her cheeks. Not wanting to fight them anymore. After nearly three years it still hurt so much. She thought she would spend the rest of her life with this woman. Some days she couldn’t even breathe properly. Only with the help of her sister and Wynonna, she got back on track, eventually.

“He should be in prison. He …”

“I know, hon. I know, and one day Karma will bite him in the ass and all the things he did will catch up on him. One way or another, he is going down. If Karma doesn’t do its job, the mountains sure will. Maybe even the Goddess herself will claim him. I can’t believe my baby girl dated him once. Urgh …. I have to introduce you two. I’m sure you’d become good friends and she really needs some nice people in her life.”

Nicole laughed at the last part. “Well, I wish Karma or the mountains would hurry up. I really would love to meet your sister someday. If she is anything like you said, I might prefer her over you.” Nicole winked at Wynonna.

“Ouch … that hurt, you are a Haughbreaker.”

"Oh, that's a new one." Wynonna perked up. Proud of herself and with a smug look on her face she fist-pumped her redhead companion.

“Come on, girl. I think we both need a whiskey.”

Wynonna said as she walked back towards the Canadian tent.

“Oh and by the way. That punch, was A plus, Haught. A plus! I’m so proud of you. It’s about time I rub off on you.”

Nicole smiled at her, quite pleased with herself. She wanted to through him down the mountain, but this would have to do for now.

“Just give me some Whiskey, Earp.”

"Oh, believe me, I'll make you drunk enough to admit again that my ass is top shelf." The brunette laughed as she stepped inside and went straight to their little bar.

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t remember saying this sort of thing.”

Nicole teased her best friend and poured them two glasses. Wynonna pouted.

“Come on! If a lesbian tells you your ass is top shelf it means something, Haught.”

“And what exactly does it mean?”

“That my ass is top shelf.”

“Well …yeah it is.”

“HA! So you admit it?”

"Okay …yes. Yeah, I admit it. Your ass is top shelf, Wy. Top shelf man.” She winked at her best friend and took a sip of her Whiskey. The liquid was burning down her throat.

Satisfied with the answer the team leader nodded in approval and smiled in her glass. Nicole just shook her head, with a smile plastered on her face. Where would she be and what would she do without Wynonna Earp.

 

 

**A/N: Welp ...thanks for reading! If you liked it and want me to continue let me know with comments and/or kudos. I'd really appreciate some feedback!  
:) **


	2. A sisters love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haught sisters interact and Wynonna calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!  
> So first of all, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the kudos, subscriptions and your lovely comments! It really means a lot to me! And just because I'm in a good mood today because of YOU I thought you might like another chapter?

 

_6 months later_  
  


 Nicole stood with a cup of hot chocolate in the living room and gazed out of the window of her sister's house.

“If you think any harder you are going to burst my windows, Nicky. Penny for your thoughts?” Victoria Haught said, coming up behind her little sister, also with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Nicole turned to her sister and smiled weakly at her.

“I’m not sure they’re worth your money, Vicky. It's just … I have so much in my head right now, it can’t seem to shut up.” Nicole chuckled bitter and stared out of the window again. Not wanting to face her sister just yet, because it would only be a matter of seconds for Victoria to figure it out.

Victoria wrapped her arm around her little sister's waist and looked up at her. Little sister or not, Nicole was still a few inches taller than her. “You sure? I’d take my chances, your thoughts are usually very insightful. You have been quiet these past few days, Nic. I worry about you."

Nicole bit down on her bottom lip and chewed on it. Her eyes were getting glassy as tears threatened to fall down. She tried to take a few deep breaths, to swallow the lump in her throat, but she couldn’t seem to hold her emotions in check. She turned in the arms of her sister and buried her face in her sister's neck. Searching for any form of comfort she would get at this moment. Victoria whispered a broken “Oh sweetie.” as she hugged her sister tight and kissed her on the temple.

“How do you do it? How do you go on day after day knowing you’ll never see mom and dad again?”

Nicole never got the chance to meet her parents. Her mother died the day she was born. At first, everything seemed okay, but suddenly there was blood, too much blood, and the doctors tried everything they could … it just was too late. Her dad gave his all, as he suddenly had two daughters to raise and no wife to help him. But as luck would have it, he fell ill as Nicole was just three years old. One year later he had to succumb to his brain tumor and left his two girls to fend for themselves. Their grandparents took them in for the time being and the moment Victoria was old enough she became the legal guardian of her little sister. Since then it was only them against the world.

Victoria was old enough to remember her parents, so Nicole figured if someone understands what she’s been through it had to be her sister.

“Oh … you are thinking about Shae.”

Nicole cleared her throat, straightened herself and looked down at her sister. “Yeah … Christmas was her favorite time of the year, you know. I just … I miss her so much.”

Victoria cupped Nicole's cheek with her hand and softly brushed her thumb over it and the tears away. Her little sister could barely keep it together. “Oh Nicky, I really wish I could tell you it gets easier. That time will heal all wounds and all that crap. But the truth is, it won’t happen. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about them. Gosh, there are still nights when I cry myself to sleep looking at a photograph of them. Time doesn't heal all wounds, but you eventually learn to live with your loss and the pain lessens."

Nicole snorted. “Wow Vicky, you're cheering up speech sure need some work."

Victoria tightened the hold on her sister and tucked her in closer. She held on for dear life and Nicole didn’t mind one bit.

"You can't compare our losses, Nic. I had the chance to say goodbye to dad. God, he was in so much pain and  … I was relieved the moment he died. Because he finally had found his peace and was free from the pain. He wasn't suffering anymore. He tried to be strong for me, for you, but he suffered a lot. With Shae, it's completely different. It came out of nowhere. One moment she was there, the other she wasn't anymore. You didn't get to say goodbye, or I love you one more time. So … all I can say is that your pain will get better."

The redhead was full on crying now, tears streamed down her face and soaked her sister's t-shirt. 

“Hey come on. She wouldn’t want you to be alone. To see you this sad.”

Nicole shook her head vehemently, she wiped the tears away and looked her sister in the eyes. “No, please don’t start with this, Vicky. I don’t want to move on, I am not ready. I … I don’t want another girlfriend. She will probably leave me behind too.”

"You can't mourn her forever and you can't let your fear of “what ifs” define your life, Nicole. That’s not my sister. My sister is a happy and outspoken person, she has a heart of gold and loves with all that she has and she loved to flirt with every woman she felt attracted to or thought she would be nice to talk to. Hell, my baby sister had more dates than I did."

“Yeah well … I changed … I fell in love.”

Victoria laughed softly and pulled back from the embrace with her baby sister. “Touché.”

"Now come on. You may be an adult now, but that doesn't mean I can't comfort my little sister with a cuddle party on the couch."

The older Haught led Nicole to the couch, got a blanket and threw it over them. Nicole snuggled up to her sister and basked in the feeling of comfort and love. She couldn’t have done anything in her life without the constant support of her sister.

Just as the two of them were ready to fall asleep, Nicole's phone rang. After a few seconds of wriggling to get it out of her pockets, she looked at the caller ID. "Wynonna, with the top shelf ass." She read out loud and had to laugh, when did Wynonna get her fingers on her phone?!

"I have to take this." She gave her sister a lingering kiss on the cheek, which clearly meant to say thank you and I love you and stepped out into the kitchen.

“Merry Christmas, Haughthead.” Wynonna sang into the phone.

“Wynonna, what a surprise. But you didn't just call me to wish me a Merry Christmas. You want something from me, so what is it?"

“Now Nicole, I’m deeply wounded. How dare you make the assumption I only call because I need something from you. Can't I just call my bestie and wish her a happy Christmas?” Wynonna chuckled.

“Nope. I’ve known you for over ten years, Earp. I know you are not the person to call for some gossiping.”

Wynonna sighed in defeat. "You sure you shouldn't be a Detective or Police Officer or something? You know me too well. You are correct. I want something."

"Mhm … don't I know it? What can I do for you?" Nicole asked, her eyebrows rising in question. "If you are calling because you need someone in Base Camp to babysit, forget it. I'm done with that."

"No, I don't need you to … babysit." Wynonna trailed off, not really knowing how to break this news to her best friend. The line went quiet, so quiet Nicole thought she hung up by accident. "I want you on my expedition team for Everest, Nicole.”

Dropping her phone in shock Nicole thought she misunderstood her friend. With trembling hands, she bent down and picked her cell phone up again. "I'm sorry …what?"

Wynonna cleared her throat nervously. “I want you on my team for Everest.”

Nicole shook her head in disbelief. She still thought she hadn’t understood her friend correctly. Clearly, Wynonna wouldn't ask her to go there again. Not after … no, it can't be. She wouldn’t.

“Nicole, are you still there?” Wynonna asked after minutes of silence on Nicols end of the line.

“Why … why me? When?”

Barely able to keep her head from overthinking she bombarded Wynonna with one question after the other. She had given up climbing and swore never to return to Mount Everest. She was done.

Wynonna laughed relieved. “Slow it down, Haught. In three months and because you are the best and one of the smartest climbers I know. Also you and I both know, that I don’t want to go up there without my best friend who has always had my back.”

“But … why? I thought Everest wasn’t on your list for a very long time … or ever?”

“Are you interested or not?” Wynonna asked and sidestepped the question for now.

Nicole's heart beat out of her chest. After everything that happened with Shae, she should and probably would have turned her down in seconds. But … but this was the Goddess. Shit …

“Hell yes! I am in!”

Oh her sister was going to kill her on the spot. Doctor Haught could make it look like an accident and no one would ever know … oh well.

“Perfect. I knew you were my girl for the job.”

“Who is sponsoring this?”

“Are you free next week?” Again sidestepping one of Nicoles earlier questions.

Nicole frowned. “Yeah .. I am. Why?”

“Great, let's meet up for lunch … or at a bar with a few peppermint shots, eh?" Wynonna teased from the other end of the line, remembering how hammered the mountain climber had been after a few of those shots. Wynonna had the time of her life that night.

"Well, why don't you come over to my house? We can talk there and I can cook us something to eat." Nicole suggested, still not believing this conversation was even real.

“God yes!! Your cooking skills are amazing. I’m sold. Text me your address, I’ll let you know what day.”

“Okay.”

"Alright, I have to go now, but I'm really looking forward to seeing your ugly face again, Haught.”

Wynonna full on laughed now and hung up without waiting for Nicole's reply. The redhead looked perplexed down on her phone before a smile formed on her lips. Not only had Wynonna the ability to cheer her up, but she also just invited her to the adventure of her lifetime.

"Holy shit, I'm climbing Mount Everest." She whispered still in disbelief and dropped into the nearest chair. She leaned back in her chair, a smile as big as Russia was plastered on her face, every thought of the tragedy three years ago was out of her head. “Hot damn!”  


 

**A/N: Thank you for reading, let me know what you think about this chapter!!  
:) **


	3. Are you in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna comes for a visit and Waverly makes an appearance ... well, kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!  
> I'm back with another chapter for you. Again, thank you so much for the feedback on this story. I hope you enjoy this one and wherever you are, have a nice day or night!

 

Exactly one week after their phone call, Nicole was anxiously waiting for her friend to come to her house. She still couldn't really believe it and counted down the minutes until Wynonna's arrival. The moment she heard the slamming of a car door, she practically lunged for the front door. With a powerful jerk, she opened it and looked in the surprised face of Wynonna, a big smile on her face.

“Oh wow, I’m happy to see you too, Nic.” Wynonna laughed and hugged the redhead.

“Can you blame me?! Come on in.”

Nicole moved out of the way to let Wynonna step inside the house. She held her hand out. “Here, let me take your jacket.”

“Thanks, I knew you had some manners after all.” The brunette winked and shrugged out of her coat.

“How was your flight?”

“It was good, didn’t get any whiskey though … so that’s a disadvantage for the airline. Also, I can't believe how fucking cold it is today." Wynonna said, rubbing her hands together to warm them.

“Please, Wy. You spent half your life in the mountains and you live in Calgary for God's sake.”

Nicole said over her shoulder and grabbed two cups filled with coffee for them.

“Doesn’t mean I like it. Although … you know one of the guys is always willing to share his body warmth with me.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows and bursted out laughing at Nicole's facial expression.

“Gross.”

The brunette chuckled and took a sip of her coffee. “Mh … damn, you know how I take my coffee."

“Okay, so out with it. I’ve waited long enough. Who is sponsoring this and is the reason for you going to Everest?”

Wynonna sighed, knowing full well she couldn’t escape the questions of her friend any longer.

“Have you ever heard about the _Peacemaker Companies_?” she asked looking over the rim of her cup. Eyebrows raised in question.

Nicole furrowed her eyebrows. “Uhm … the gun?” she questioned.

"Yeah … well, they have recently launched the new mountaineering magazine. Their slogan is: _make your peace with the mountains._ ” Wynonna explained.

"Well, that sounds reassuring." Nicole laughed.

Wynonna cracked a smile.

“So they want to sponsor this whole trip?”

Wynonna nodded. “Yeah, they want to send a still-photographer up there to take pictures for the magazine and you know to promote the new gear." She hesitantly replied, knowing full well Nicole wouldn't be impressed with that piece of information.

Nicole narrowed her eyes, fixing her best friend with a hard stare.

“Does he or she have any climbing experience?”

“He … and some.”

Nicole shook her head and leaned back in her chair. “Wynonna …”

"Nicole, please. I know it's not something you want to do and I know you don’t like to have climbers with limited experience. But I … look. My mother is the head of _Peacemaker Companies_ and I kind of owe her that. She assured me that I get the final call if I think he won't make it I can pull him."

“Your _mother_?”

“Yeah. Long story short, I really did some … stupid things when I was a kid and most of it you know about. But she always had my back and supported me with my mountain climbing career. I think now is the time I can repay her. They needed someone to test the new gear and well … I am her daughter so I volunteered. Although I had no idea they were going to send me to Everest.”

“I get that. I do, but I’m guessing in exchange for sponsoring this we are their guinea pigs with this new gear.”

Wynonna nodded, a solemn expression on her face. Nicole sighed heavily and looked at her friend.

“Why would your moms Company even want to launch climbing gear?”

“Cause the businesses booms and every idiot thinks he can do it nowadays. Climbing is a new source for money. Its always about the money and they need publicity.”

Nicole exhaled heavily and went silent for a few minutes.

“I want to test the gear first.”

The brunette perked up, she couldn't believe her luck at this moment. She was sure that Nicole would turn her down, once she knew about this whole … new gear testing situation. She leaped out of her chair and flung herself around Nicole's neck.

“Oh thank you, thank you! I owe you!” Overwhelmed with happiness she gave Nicole a kiss on her cheek. The redhead looked dumbly at her and cracked a smile.

“I also want you to be my lead guide. You are the best!”

"I … wow it would be an honor. But I have one condition."

“Oh bloody hell…”

“If I am the lead guide, I get to decide who’ll be on my team.”

“Deal.”

They shook hands and sat together in a comfortable silence. Until Wynonna's facial expression dimed down.

“Oh … oh God I … are you ready for this, Nic? I mean …”

“It's okay, Wy.” She interrupted Wynonna.

She knew exactly what Wynonna was thinking about, the troubled expression on her face gave her away. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand.

“There is a chance …” Wynonna's voice trailed off, not able to complete the sentence.

"I know," Nicole whispered in a shaky voice.

Wynonna reached out and affectionately squeezed Nicole's shoulder.             

“I need to go, Haught. But I’ll call you these next few days.”

“What? Already?” Nicole looked a little sad and if Wynonna had to be honest, it tugged a little at her heart. 

“Yeah … have to meet some people, you know.” She explained vaguely.

“Alright. Take care.”

A defeated Nicole led Wynonna to the front door, gave her a lingering hug and watched as her friend drove off.  


 ~~~~~~

  
A few miles away from Nicole's house, Wynonna's phone chimed. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. After she connected the phone with the Bluetooth in her rental car she greeted her little sister.

“Babygirl! How is it going back at home?”

"Hey, Nonna! Ah, you know … always busy with the kids. But I actually called to yell at you."

Waverly's voice boomed through the speakers in the car. Wynonna looked confused at the display.

“What? Why? I swear to god I didn’t drink anything.”

“No silly! You just drove off without a goodbye and I had no idea you were visiting your friend. Nicole, is it?”

“Yeah …” Wynonna wasn’t really sure where this conversation was going.

“What about her?”

“Nothing I just … you know I googled her and …”

Wynonna couldn’t help herself and started laughing. Of course, her little sister would do that.

“Hey! I need to know about the person you choose to lead your team up on Everest.” Waverly argued.

“And why is that? It's not like you’d ever climb up there …”

Wynonna laughed but the silence on the other end of the line spoke otherwise and Wynonna had no idea what to think about it. She tried to be calm, but the words came out harsher than intended.

“What the fuck! Waverly!”

“Oh wow look at the time. I’ll see you in a few days. Okay byeee!”

The line went dead. Perplexed, confused and angry Wynonna stared out of the window. What the hell just happened? Her baby sister was … no. Why would she do that?! This was dangerous and she would never deliberately bring her sister in danger. She would never forgive herself if something would happen to her Baby sister. _Damnit!_

“Shit… Waves, what did you get yourself into now.”

 

 

**A/N: Thanks for reading! If you liked it, hated it ... let me know!**

**:)**

 


	4. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter probably seems unnecessary to a few of you, but I really need it to forward the story and for later on. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking, but please bear with me.  
> As always, thanks for the comments, kudos and subscriptions they really keep me going!

 

Victoria Haught stood in front of her sister with her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Nicky, I don’t want you to do this! This is fucking insane!”

“Come on, Vicky. I really want to do this. However insane it may sound to you, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me.”

“Don’t you dare “come on” me!”

“But … its Everest, Vic. The highest mountain on mother earth. The Goddess of them all. The one and only.”

“Well excuse me, but I don’t give a shit about that. You are right, it’s the highest mountain and only really insane people or people with a death wish want to climb up there. You could get killed, you idiot!”

Nicole knew from the moment she accepted Wynonna's offer, her sister would react that way and this was the main reason she waited until the very last minute to break the news about it.

“Have you forgotten about Shae?!”

Victoria threw the words at her sister in a heated moment and knew the minute they left her mouth it had been a mistake. “Oh my God. I’m so sorry, Nicole. I didn’t mean to say that.”

Nicole shook her head. “No its okay. You are right. I understand why you said it.” No matter how hard she tried, Nicole could never be angry with her older sister. If the roles were reserved she’d probably feel the same way as her sister did now.

Victoria grabbed her sister's hands and intertwined their fingers. “Why would you want to risk your life. I don’t understand.”

The younger Haught sighed. “I just … it's just something inside of me. Everest is the only one I have left. Maybe I’ll be getting some closure.”

Victoria shook her head, tears were welling up in her eyes. She desperately clinched at her little sister. She simply couldn’t understand it.

“I don’t want to be like Shae’s parents, Nic. If something happens to you I won’t have a body to burry. I won’t have anything of you …”

The tears were running down her cheeks. Nicole tucked her sister in a tight embrace.

“I will do anything in my power to come back to you. Nothing will happen to me.”

Victoria tightened their hug, which didn’t seem possible but Nicole could literally fell the air leaving her lungs. “You can’t promise me that. Every time I hear about someone dying in the mountains I pray it’s not you. Nicky, I really don’t want your future niece or nephew to grow up without you in their life.”

The redhead looked dumbly at her sister. Trying to process what she just said.

“You are … you are pregnant?” Her whole face lit up like the sun. Victoria nodded with a bright smile and bit her lip in excitement.

“Oh my God! I’m so happy for you and Michael! I’m going to be an aunt … oh wow.”

“Yes you are, so you better come back to us!” The older sister whispered in her ear.

“I can promise you that I won’t take any risks, and after that, I'll hang up my boots for good."

The older sibling sighed in defeat and nodded.

“When are you leaving?”

Nicole looked sheepishly at her sister. “Uhm … in two hours.”

Victoria slapped Nicole's shoulder with her hand. “You dumb idiot! You could have told me a little bit sooner, you know.”

Nicole had a guilty look on her face and led her sister to the couch so that they could sit down. Again she reached for her sister's hands and squeezed them affectionately. Also to stop her from hitting her, this was getting out of hand.

“I’ll be able to talk to you online from Base Camp.”

“Well …that’s something, I guess.” Victoria snorted and then frowned.

“Who is leading your team?”

“Wynonna Earp.”

Victoria nodded and smiled for the second time this day. "Oh, the sassy one, with the top shelf ass? I always liked her. She is a good person.”

“I agree.”

The siblings sat together in silence. Nicole wanted to say so many things, she just didn't know how and her sister was still in shock about the news. So no one dared to break the silence at first.

“Can I at least drive you to the airport?”

Nicole smiled at her sister. “I’d really like that.”  


~~~~~

 

“Nonna!! Come on we have to get to the airport!”

Waverly yelled through the Homestead. She was excited, anxious and pretty damn nervous about the following weeks and months. Sure, she never pictured herself to climb … or attempt to climb Mount Everest, but this was a once in a lifetime. Although she wouldn’t say that her sister was exactly thrilled about the news.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t sweat it Waves. I am the team leader, there is no expedition without me. So don’t worry.” Wynonna jogged down the stairs with a backpack over her shoulder.

“But the airline doesn’t care about that. Hurry, we’re already late as it is.”

The older Earp squinted at Waverly.

“You sure, you want to come with me? You don’t have to go just because ...you know.”

Wynonna could still not believe that the only reason her little sisters was on board, was because of the … god she couldn’t even think about it without halting at the words.

“Come on, Nonna. It’s going to be fun adventure, I’m sure. No big deal and you know how much I like to learn about foreign cultures. I’ve read some articles about the region.”

They walked to their car in front of the house. “Of course you did.” Wynonna murmured under her breath.

“And you said Nicole is the best. Really, what can go wrong?”

Waverly replied cheerfully as she got into the passenger seat of the car. She was bouncing in her seat with excitement. Wynonna rolled her eyes but still looked affectionately at her little sister.

“From your mouth to God's ears, baby girl!”

 

 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is coming your way ... uhm probably sometime next week. Until then :)**

 


	5. Who the hell are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of surprises and revelations are going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> How are you these days? This is a longer update, probably my longest chapter to this date. Important to know: Bobo and Robert are NOT the same men.  
> As always, thank you so much for the feedback I get (in any form), they make me really happy!

 

March 31St – Kathmandu, Nepal

 

As Nicole waited to get off the plane, her thoughts turned back to her sister and their very tearful parting at the airport. Although her sister said she was alright, she could tell that this wasn’t the case and Nicole couldn’t blame her. But she promised Victoria again and again, that she’d do anything to make it back alive and wouldn’t take unnecessary risks. Especially now she was determinate to make good on that promise. She didn’t want to worry her sister, considering she was growing another human being inside of her. Besides, Nicole already had planned for spoiling her niece of nephew rotten. That was going to be fun.

Climbers often talked about conquering Mount Everest, but no one really did that. If you are lucky enough reach the summit, the Goddess allowed you to do so and nothing else. If you don’t … well, she didn’t want to think about that just yet.

“Haughtstuff!!”

Wynonna yelled, waving like a crazy person to get her attention. Nicole was unable to keep a smile from her lips and walked up to her friend. They engulfed each other in a bear hug as the redhead reached her friend. Beside Wynonna stood two of the teams Sherpa Mountain Guides. What many people failed to notice, the only reason anyone ever reached the Camps on Mount Everest was thanks to them. The unsung heroes.

The two Sherpas Wynonna had chosen had also been Nicole's first choice. Dorje and Ang Dawa were going to oversee Base Camp and logistics regarding the climb and one of them was going to manage the climbing Sherpas. The ones who were accompanying the team to the summit. Every member of their team was going to have their own personal Sherpa.

“God its so great to see your ugly face again.”

“You too, Earp.”

“Miss Nicole, how are you!” Ang Dawa and Dorje asked at the same time, a radiant smile on their faces.

“Hey guys, I’m so happy to see you!” Nicole said hugging the young men.

While Nicole waited for the rest of her luggage she looked around the airport and noticed for the first time, that Wynonna and the two Sherpas were the only one present from the team. She looked questioningly at Wynonna.

“Oh the rest of the team is already in the hotel and Rosie came a week ago to supervise Base Camp. You know, make sure that they had all the supplies we need.”

Nicole nodded. “And who is on our team? I sure hope you could get the ones I wanted.” Nicole's eyes twinkled with hope.

“I sure did! Your second in command will be Doc Holliday.” Wynonna led Nicole out of the airport and toward their truck.

“You think the old man can handle it?” She teased her friend, knowing full well how well in shape Doc was … and that Wynonna may or may not have a thing for him. Who wouldn’t? That accent combined with that mustache…

Wynonna turned around and looked funny at Nicole. “He’ll be fine. I know he’ll be fine.” Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Like Wynonna knew something Nicole didn’t and if that was the case … the redhead was sure she didn’t want to know exactly how well in shape he was.

“I don’t want to know…”

“Nope, you really don’t. But seriously, you are okay with him being on the team, right?”

Nicole's look was incredulous. “Are you making fun of me, Earp. I wouldn't have requested him if I wasn’t okay with it. He is one hell of a good guy, great instincts, and great climber and it doesn't hurt that he is respectful with women.”

Wynonna smiled in relief.    

"Oh, I also got your wish for the big muscle man. Xavier Dolls, and if I dare say … another really good looking guy if you know what I mean." Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at the look Nicole was giving her.

“Well … I’m sure he is. But also a great guy and I’m happy to have him on the team.”

“Ah Haughstuff, I knew you would be happy with my choices," Wynonna said with a wink.

“Yeah Wynonna, you are the best.” Nicole laughed.

“Top shelf, right?”

“Top shelf, always and forever.”

Nicole shoved Wynonna with her shoulder, the older Earp stumbled slightly and fixed the redhead with a hard stare, but a smile formed on her face seconds later.

“I really missed you, Haught.”

As they got to their car, Ang Dawa and Dorje were already waiting for them. Together they drove off to the hotel. A perk from the sponsors, as they booked the climbers rooms in a really fancy place. Not that Nicole was complaining. Maybe it had to do with the sponsor being the mother of the team leader, but who cares.

During their drive to the hotel, Nicole looked out the side window. Her thoughts turned to the conversation she had with Wynonna at the airport. She was being evasive with her answers. Actually, she was evasive with all of her answers about this expedition. An uneasy feeling was setting down in her stomach. Surely Wynonna would have a reasonable explanation for this, but she didn’t want to push it just yet. She really hoped once her friend came clear, she wouldn’t regret joining the expedition.

“I want a slow acclimatization this time around.” Wynonna's voice brought Nicole out of her thoughts. She turned her head to her friend.

“That’s a smart decision.”

“It also gives us the chance to single out the weaker climbers. If they can’t handle the trek, they sure as hell can’t handle the Mountain. For some … uhm who never climbed anything higher than a tree, I expect symptoms of edema as soon as the air begins to thin.”

 _Oh oh_ , Nicole turned her whole body sharply at Wynonna, who had at least the guts to look sorry. “And how many of those climbers are on the team?”

Nicole's voice was sharp and left no room for arguments or distractions, she meant business.

“Oh you know, maybe one or two,” Wynonna answered nonchalantly, waving her hand as if it wasn’t a big deal. Nicole didn’t like this bit of information. Frustrated with her teammate she closed her eyes and shook her head. 

Nicole's thoughts turned to Shae. Seeing her body wasn’t something she was looking forward to, but she knew that it was a real possibility. They had to climb the Hillary Step on their way up, the place where Champ Hardy claimed she had taken her last breath.

“Here we are.” Wynonna's voice once again brought Nicole back in the reality.

The older woman threw a key card in Nicole's direction, which the redhead easily caught mid-air.

“Your room-key.”

“Oh perfect, I’m going to have a shower.”

"You do that. Just be in the ballroom at three for the press conference."

Nicole rolled her eyes, she really hated these conferences, but she nodded dutifully. She made her way down the hallway once she exited the elevator and searched for her room.

As soon as she entered the room she swore all kinds of things on Wynonna. Because if her eyes didn’t betray her, there sure as hell was another backpack on the table in front of the window. She threw her own on the bed. “I’m not going to share my room, damn it Wynonna.”

She surveyed the room and she didn't like what she saw. A king-sized bed. One bed to be exact. Great, freaking fantastic. She picked up the rucksack and unzipped the front pocket. A little book fell out, landing on the floor.

"Great! God knows you can't climb Everest without your diary." She put the book back in the pocket. Frustrated and angry Nicole grabbed her clothes and went into the shower. As hot water streamed down her face and shoulder, her thoughts turned to her sister. She was right, since Shae's death, her life hadn't been the same. She hadn’t been the same.

A knock on the door caused her to jerk her head up in surprise. “I’ll be out in a few minutes!” she yelled, quickly finishing her shower. “Has to be the mysterious owner of the rucksack.” She grumbled annoyed, as she toweled down her body.

She rushed out of the door and stopped in her tracks. Standing a few feet away from her, with hands on her hips was an extremely attractive (gorgeous even) woman with brunette hair and greenish eyes. Perplexed the women looked at each other for minutes, sizing the other one up. “Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?” The other woman asked.

Nicole felt her temper rise. What the frilly hell was this girl … woman … really attractive woman talking about? “Excuse you?! Your room? This is my room.”

“Excuse _me_? Excuse _you!_ And … yeah. My room.”

“Who are you anyway?” Nicole asked.

“I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp, one of the climbers on the expedition for the Peacemaker.” Waverly answered, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

“And who are you?”

Nicole just looked at the woman … Waverly. Waverly Earp. Probably the little sister of Wynonna if she was not mistaken. Really, the determination in her eyes, the hair and eyes should have given it away. God, she was beautiful …

“You don’t look like a climber,” Nicole tells her instead.

Waverly snorted. “And how should a climber look like?”

“Definitely not like you.” _Gorgeous_. Nicole replied amused. Oh no … she had to be one of the inexperienced climbers. Fucking shit, Earp. Why would she let her sister do this? She shook her head in disbelieve.

“And you are … I don’t know, an expert or what?!” Waverly asked sweetly.

“As a matter of fact, I am Miss Earp.” She replied just as sweetly.

"And you are?" Waverly asked again, raising her eyebrows.

“Nicole Haught.”

Waverly's whole body language changed in a matter of seconds, her mouth gaping open. “Oh.” Her face was flushing red with embarrassment. Did she really just bicker with her sisters best friend?

“I’m sorry. I had no idea. I mean I googled you but there weren’t any pictures and I really I had no idea. You know I’m not used to sharing a room with anyone and …I’m rambling so I better just shut up.”

Nicole looked amused at Waverly and was kind of flattered. Did she say she googled her? How cute is that? But Waverly wasn't finished.

“I’m sorry, I can ask Wynonna to move me to another room.” Waverly stammered.

Nicole shook her head. No matter how irritated she may have been at first, this girl and her rambling were adorable. She smiled at Waverly and waved her hand in a dismissive way.

“No its okay. I’m kind of glad that I finally got to meet you. Wynonna talked a lot about you … and I mean A LOT.” Nicole laughed at the troubled expression on the younger Earps face.

“Oh my God. I hope only good things.”

“Only the best! I was actually looking forward to meeting you someday." Nicole reassured the girl in front of her. Waverly looked up at Nicole and smiled brightly. "Me too." She whispered softly.

Both women had no idea why, but they couldn’t seem to look away from each other. Soft smiles were on their lips, eyes glinting with something similar to happiness.

“I’m sorry.” The redhead apologized after a few seconds of silence.

Waverly expression changed from content to confused. “For snapping at you.” Nicole clarified, but the younger Earp waved her off with a smile. “Already forgotten, I kind of snapped at you too. So call us even.” She grinned at the taller woman.

“So are you going to sit this one out or are you coming?” Nicole asked amused as she walked to the door but Waverly didn’t follow her.

Breaking out of her daze, Waverly shook her head and chuckled to herself. "No, I'm coming."

I would hope so… Nicole thought as she walked down the hallway, but quickly banished that thought in the back of her mind.

Together the pair rode down the elevator and stole shy glances at each other. Waverly was still awestruck about Nicole and the confidence she was carrying herself with. The fact that she was insanely beautiful didn't get lost by Waverly. From the corner of her eyes, she tried to look at her companion more closely without being caught. She had the most expressive and beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Nicole's thoughts were racing through her head at light speed. Sure Wynonna talked all the time about her sister and how amazing she is. But she had no idea how amazingly beautiful the younger Earp really was. And if she wasn't tearing her a new one, she was really adorable and cute. Especially her rambling.

God almighty!

She was in trouble, big time.

  
~~~~~~

 

Ever the gentlewoman Nicole was, she held the doors to the ballroom open for Waverly. Who in return sent her a grateful smile, cause these doors locked heavy … and were really big. Like super-duper big.

“Wow.” Nicole heard Waverly say over her shoulder. The whole room was packed with reporters. Already annoyed with the situation, Nicole pushed through the crowd with Waverly hot on her heels.

“Whup! There you are.” Wynonna yelled over the noises to Nicole.

“We’ve been waiting for you, lead guide.” The older Earp winked at Nicole and turned to her little sister.

“Waves! Finally, that took you ages. Come on.” Wynonna ushered her to the other team members. Nicole grabbed Wynonna's upper arm and pulled her back. “Yeah, dude. About that… care to explain?”

“Later.” She said as she led her through the crowded room to the stage. As the taller woman looked at the banner above the stage her blood ran cold. _With Technologically advanced equipment, the summit of Mount Everest can be achieved by the most inexperienced climbers_. With an open mouth and disbelief, she stared up at the letters.

“What the actual hell, Wynonna!” She hissed in her friend's ear.

“It's not that bad … I’ll explain later.”

“Later?! Are you kidding me? You should have been honest with me right from the start, some friend you are!”

Wynonna looked back at her and nodded. She should have.

“Good to see you, Nicole.” The muscle man Xavier Dolls greeted her with a friendly smile and handshake. “You too, Dolls.”

“Henry! What a pleasure seeing you here.” She said to the man next to Dolls and shook his hand.

“Miss Haught, the pleasure is all mine.”

Wynonna walked up to the lectern and lights immediately flashed the room. “I was told to play nice, so thank you all for coming today.” Wynonna started her little introduction.

“Miss Earp! Aren’t you concerned about the fact, of having so many inexperienced climbers on the team?” One of the reports yelled from the crowd, essentially interrupting anything Wynonna was about to say.

“All the equipment in the world won't and can’t replace experience!” Another one shouted from the back row.

Seemingly unimpressed Wynonna cleared her throat. “We have some of the greatest climbers in the world as guides on this team.” She turned to Nicole. “Nicole Haught will be my lead guide.” Wynonna gestured to Doc and Dolls. “These two lovely gentlemen will also be accompanying us and as far as I know, neither of them need any introduction.”

Wow, Wynonna Earp, ladies and gentleman. She really knew how to leave a good impression. Amused Nicole shook her head and shared a knowing glance with the boys at her right.

“Miss Haught, you are an expert in high altitude climbing. So don’t you think it's dangerous to take these many inexperienced climbers on this expedition?”

A reporter, a woman, asked from the first row while fixing the redhead with a hard stare. Wynonna turned her head to Nicole and nodded.

“Well, flattery gets you anywhere, Ma’am. But you know I’d never take unnecessary risks on the mountain. The equipment is extremely good, I tested it myself and I was beyond impressed.”

A younger gentleman with brown hair held his hand up. “I have a question for you as well, Miss Haught.”

“Whats up Loonie,” Nicole said, smiling at the reporter she had met at K2 a few years ago. He cracked a smile.

“I’ve known you for a while now and followed your expeditions around the world. So I know you have reservations about climbers with none to little experience on the mountains. My question is … why now, what has changed?”

“Is it true, the only reason for this is because the Company who’s sponsoring this is the one from Michelle Earp, the mother of the team leader.” Another voice interrupted.

Wynonna walked up to the podium. “Would you look at that … time’s out bitches. Thanks for coming, but we have an expedition to prepare for.”

The brunette was about to lead her friend down the stage as a voice boomed through the loud ballroom. “What about Shae, Nicole?” A deathly silence followed the question as Nicole turned around and looked for the person who dared to ask her such thing in public. She narrowed her eyes at the man in the front row, Robert Svane if she remembered correctly.

“What about her, Robert?”

The reporter cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. Nicole could be very intimidating if she wanted to.

“Most of us were in Base Camp three years ago. You know, when she lost her life on Everest.”

“Well Robert, that’s not a question, now, is it?” Nicole asked in a tone that clearly showed her irritation.

“I was at K2 last year …”

Nicole looked at him questioningly. “If you have something to say, just say it!”

The tension in the room had become so thick it was suffocating. He cleared his throat once more. “I guess we are just wondering the same thing. After what happened at Everest and K2 …”

Nicole felt her temper rise. “For fuck's sake! Spit it out already!!”

“It's no secret that you and Champ Hardy love to hate each other with a passion.” Robert shrugged. “So my question is, why would you agree to lead a team that has Champ Hardy as one of the climbers?”

Nicole frowned, her breath hitched and before she had the chance to tear the reporter apart, Wynonna interfered. “That’s enough! This press conference is over!”  She put her arm around Nicole's waist and as they turned to leave the stage for good, she saw him.

Standing at the back of the room, right beside Waverly Earp was Champ Hardy. He was looking directly at Nicole, a smug look on his face. The redhead looked at her best friend in disbelief and hurt. "What is going on, Earp.” She barked in her ear. She was fed up with the whole secrecy and not telling her anything.

“Now, don’t do something you’d regret. I can explain everything … or at least I can try to.”

“Damn straight you will!” Nicole growled. Her anger had reached the boiling point and Wynonna was going to be on the receiving end when she was about to explode. The brunette led her friend to a separate room and closed the door behind them.

“How could you do this to me? I thought you had my back, Earp! This is … I can't believe this, I can't believe you. If I had known he was going to be a climber I would never have said yes in the first place!” she shouted at her friend.

“Nicole, I swear I had no idea until a few days ago. I knew that my sister was going to join this expedition but I had no idea he would come to.” Wynonna ran her hand through her hair. “I didn’t know he was even in Nepal.”

“I can't believe this …” Nicole yelled, pacing the room up and down and shaking her head. “You know, I really should turn around, get my ass on the plane and never ever look back!”

“No Nicole, please! I need you on this.”

Wynonna pleaded, the color was drained from her face as she was desperately trying not to lose her friend on this expedition … and not to lose her at all. She knew betrayal when she saw it … and what she did to Nicole was just that. She knew it, and she regretted nothing more in her life than to be the person who put that look on her friends face.

  
~~~~~~

 

Waverly and Champ were sitting in the hotel lounge. Waverly had her elbows resting on the table as she looked questioningly at Champ, who had his third whiskey in a row. “If you don’t hurry up, we are going to be late for dinner with the team.”

Champ grinned at her. “Did you see the look on her face? I tell you, this was priceless.”

“Who?”

“Haught.”

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after emptying the glass and slammed it down on the table.

“What is the deal with you two anyway?” Waverly did not understand a single thing that happened a few hours earlier. The boy-man leaned back in his chair, locking his fingers behind his head. “She's jealous of me. She knows that I’m better than her and it's killing her.”

“Uhm … I’m not sure I’m following. She is the expert. You on the other hand … well, Champ, I hate to break it to you, but you could never be in her league.”

He fixed his ex with a hard stare, veins popped on his forehead in anger. How dare she undermine him. “I could out climb her anytime.” He snapped like a little child. Waverly's eyebrows rose in question.

“Well, it sure as hell didn’t look to me like she was happy to see you. That woman hates your guts.”

“She’s just a bitter bitch.”

Waverly pushed her chair back. The look she saw in Nicole's eyes was nothing like the person she met upstairs in their room. And this had nothing to do with him claiming to be better than her, there had to be more … something happened between them. She sure as hell wouldn’t ask him about it because if she was being honest with herself, he was a big lying ass. She was determinate to find out what exactly the reporter meant. After all … researching was her thing. Although she only spent a few minutes with Nicole she was sure, she didn’t lack confidence and didn’t feel threatened by him or any other climber for that matter. Hell if Wynonna told her the truth, there was no one better out there than Nicole Haught.

“Where are you going?” He questioned irritated.

“Away from you.” Waverly snapped angrily and stalked off.

  
~~~~~~

 

Nicole glared at Wynonna and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Sorry dude, but I don’t want to be a part of this. In case you’ve forgotten, I’d like to throw him from a mountain. I can't be on a team with him or even breath the same air. His aftershave sucks big time and makes me want to puke my guts out. Preferably all over him.”

Wynonna looked sympathetically at Nicole. She knew … god, she knew what hell Nicole went through, the hell she was still going through. “Nic, please … I need you on my team.”

“If you want me, remove him. Simple as that.”

“I tried, but I can't … not yet at least.”

“Why not?” Nicole asked frustrated.

Wynonna looked down at the floor. “Because he is the nephew of … of someone my mother owes big time.”

“You gotta give me more than that, Earp.”

Wynonna sighed heavily and let herself fall down on a chair. “There is this guy, Bobo Del Ray, he … uhm he helped my mother with her business. If you know what I mean. This whole trip and climbing gear couldn’t have happened if he didn’t loan my mother some money. A lot of money. That she needs to pay back as soon as possible. So she can’t exactly say no to him, if he wants to place his stupid nephew on this expedition, right?”

Nicole threw her hands up in frustration. Fan-fucking-tastic. “I don’t care! He has no business being on this team or any team. He is dangerous. That bastard got away with murder.” She yelled, her voice rising higher.

“I know and I assure you, he will pay for what he did but I can’t remove him just yet. But here is what I can do, I had a long talk with my mother and even with Bobo and we all agreed, if he is going to do something stupid, I can remove him from our team and he can't do anything about it. I mean Bobo wasn’t happy about it, but at least he was reasonable enough to agree.”

“And you think he’s going to listen to that?”

“Yes. I know he will and has to.”

Nicole nodded, too tired to argue back for the time being.

“Speaking of … you put your sister on this expedition? Are you insane, she seems more inexperienced than I would like her to be.”

“Oh … well, at least you’ve met Waverly now. I tried to get separate rooms, but everyone is doubled up and I sure as hell won’t put her in a room with Chump.”

“She really dated that piece of shit?”

“Unfortunately. He is trying to woo her back if you ask me and what better way than to climb Mount Everest.”

“God. Can this get any worse? I’m sorry but Waverly seems like an intelligent and bright young woman, quite beautiful and by the way, your description didn’t do her justice. How can she … with him?”

Wynonna grimaced but quickly started to smile. Did she hear that correctly? “Don’t tell me you have the hots for my baby girl, Haught.”

Wide-eyed Nicole glanced at Wynona, shaking her head. “Of course not, but I’m not blind.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” The brunette winked at her best friend.

“Enough about that, I’d like the files of every climber on this team. I need to know what I have to deal with.” She looked sternly at Wynonna.

Wynonna saluted. “Aye, Aye Captain.”

  
~~~~~~

 

As Wynonna promised, the files were lying on the floor of the hotel room. She grabbed them and put them on the bed. “Here goes nothing.”

The first sheet of paper was the climbing resume of a fifty-five-year-old Police Officer … or Sheriff named Randy Nedley. Nicole chuckled as she removed the small photo clipped on the page. Randy had a resemblance to Santa Clause. But the chuckling died down real quick as she saw his resume. “Shit.”

She set his sheet off to the side and picked up the next one. She recognized him immediately. The climber was the young bestselling author Jeremy Chetri. She scanned his climbing experience. “Well … at least better than Randys.” He had plenty of rock-climbing training and safety training. That was something Nicole could work with.

She picked the next one up Tucker Gardner, he looked like he should be teaching math or science and not climbing dangerous mountains. Or … oh yeah, he looked more and more like a creep. Nope, that wasn’t something Nicole wanted to deal with.

The next resume belonged to Waverly Earp. Nicole couldn’t help but laugh as she looked at the twenty-four-year-old woman’s experience. Just like the other climbers. It was pretty much non-existent. Perfect. Really perfect. She didn’t even bother to look at Champs resume. She knew, out of all of the other climbers he was the best. Unfortunately.

What the hell has Wynonna gotten her into?

Nicole slid under the covers of the bed, she was going to tear Wynonna a new one tomorrow, but first … she needed some sleep. She only hoped Waverly was quiet when she finally decided to come back to the room. And hopefully, she wasn’t a blanket hog …

 

 

 

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a great weekend ahead of you! :)**


	6. April 1st - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The morning after"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I just thought I'd stop by and leave you with another chapter before I head to bed. Sort of like a ... "Monday-Motivation".  
> Anyway, thanks for all the love I get! Hope you enjoy this one.

 

  _April 1_ st – Kathmandu Hotel

 

“Uhm … Waverly?”

For five minutes straight Nicole tried to pull herself out of Waverly's death grip. They must have gravitated to each other during the night so that the younger woman was pining Nicole down on the mattress. Arms and legs were slung over her body and her head was lying on the redhead's chest.

“Waves…” Nicole tried again.

Waverly mumbled something and nestled her head more into Nicole's chest. "These pillows are so soft, I feel like I'm in heaven." The younger Earp murmured as she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of vanilla dipped donuts. Although she had goosebumps all over her body and had to take a few deep breaths, Nicole tried to be as smooth as possible.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be of service for your needs, Miss Earp." The redhead chuckled, which turned in a full-on laugh as Waverly bolted up from her position on Nicole. Face red with embarrassment, she tried to apologize to her companion.

"Fudge nuggets. I'm so sorry Nicole. I tend to get cold at night and I guess because you are so hot I just sought some of …" Waverly trailed off, eyes wide in horror as she registered the words she just said. "Oh my God, I didn't mean it like that. I swear."

Nicole couldn’t keep it together anymore. Waverly Earp was the cutest smol bean to walk this earth and the complete opposite of her sister.

"Hey Waverly, it's okay. I'm flattered, really, but we need to get up." She tried to assure the woman beside her.

“What time is it?”

“Half past six.”

Waverly groaned and let herself fall back into bed again and threw the covers over her face. Nicole laughed and nudged Waverly's lumpy form. Then she got up and went to the bathroom.

 

"Come on, take a shower and get ready."

After her shower, Nicole found Waverly in exactly the same position she left her fifteen minutes ago.

“Wakey, wakey, Sunshine.”

"This good mood of yours is really annoying," Waverly grumbled from beneath the covers, but she still dragged herself out of bed a few seconds later.

“Well, hello there Mufasa.” Nicole giggled as Waverly tried to smooth her hair down.

“Are you making fun of all of you climbers, Miss Haught?”

"Nope, just the cute ones." With a flushed face, Waverly went to the bathroom, in need of a cold shower. Hearing the water running in the shower, Nicole poked her head around the bathroom door. The sight of Waverly standing naked in the shower with the water running down her perfectly toned body had Nicole catching her breath. She cleared her throat. "Better make this a quick one. You don't want to miss the equipment check." She said and then left the room in a hurry.

Wynonna's little sister was a Goddess … of course.

When Nicole arrived in the ballroom, everyone from the team was already there. Except for Waverly and Champ. Of course, she couldn't care less about Champs whereabouts, but Waverly … was probably putting on some clothes over that gorgeous naked body of hers … _stop it!_

Doc and Dolls made their way over to her. “Good morning.” She greeted the two guides with a smile.

"Yes, it is. We are going to Everest." Doc said, his whole face beaming … well, at least that part of his face which wasn't covered by his mustache. Nicole laughed. "You are too happy this morning for my liking, Henry."

“No, Miss Haught. Any day I wake up on the right side of the grass is a good day.”

“No. He just got laid last night.” Dolls commented with a grin on his face.

Nicole wrapped her arms around their shoulders. “I’m so glad that you two are part of this team.”

"Aw, Miss Haught. Don't make me blush in my old days." Doc said, pretending to be bashful. Nicole shook her head and laughed. "You, my friend, are a hot-ass mess!"

Dolls busted out laughing.

“I agree.” Wynonna came up behind them and grinned at her friends.

"He is hot and he is an ass." Wynonna eyed him up and down, like a Lioness ready to bounce. If Nicole didn't know any better she'd say Wynonna and Doc bummed nasties last night …. But who was she kidding? Of course, they did. Someone clearing their throat broke the eye-sex between the lady and her gentleman and all four turned around.

“Excuse me, Miss Haught. I’m Jeremy, I can’t tell you how excited I am to meet you.” He stuttered nervously, holding his shaking hand out to her. “You three as well.” He added, looking first at Wynonna, then Doll and then Doc. The moment his eyes met Doc they widened in shock.

"Oh … oh my God. You are really Doc Holliday. The Doc Holliday. Oh wow … wow, that mustache is even prettier up close." Her nervously laughed, his face getting redder and redder by the second. Wynonna glanced at Nicole, eyebrows furrowed in confusion while the redhead tried to stifle her giggles.

“Moring Miss Haught, name’s Randy but please call me Nedley.”

The Santa Claus look-alike said, holding his hand out to her. "Oh please, Nicole is fine. Otherwise, I feel like a ninety years old cat-lady."

“Aren’t you though, Haughtshot?” Wynonna asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Dolls eyebrows rose slightly. “We’ll all feel like it after the expedition is over.”

Trust Dolls to damper the mood in an instant. Wynonna rolled her eyes in annoyance. He may be a hot guy, but he had no sense of humor at all.

"Listen, Miss Haught, I mean Miss Nicole … I mean Nicole. I know I've never climbed the big mountains, but I really want this. I'll do anything you want me to do, just, please … I want this so bad."

Nicole grinned down at the young and slightly awkward yet adorable man, his rambling was precious. As she wanted to assure him, Wynonna interrupted once again (Wynononnus Interruptus).

"Oh … you'd anything, Jeremy?" Wynonna's voice got a suggestive tone as she was tracing her finger down Jeremy's chest. Who tried to back away from _flirty Earpy_. "Ah … you are gorgeous for a girl … because you are a … girl." He stuttered nervously, eyes darting around the room. Not meeting the ones from Wynonna or the others.

“Come on, Earp. Let the boy breath.” Dolls said and pushed his boss gently back by her shoulders.

“You are no fun, Dolls. Live a little, dude. What are you doing for fun? Oh no … don’t say it, I may fall asleep while listening.”

Nicole turned to Nedley and Jeremy, having no desire in being part of this conversation with Dolls and Wynonna. She looked at them and smiled. “I think you two are going to be a real treat.”

But the smile instantly left her face, when she spotted Champ and Waverly out of the corner of her eyes. They were talking to that creepy guy … Tucker something.

A flash and the clicking of a camera caught her attention. She glared at Perry, who was busy snapping photos of her and the group. He was the photographer they were supposed to take up there. She knew he was a friend of Wynonna, they went to school together or something like that. "I swear to … Satan, if you take one more picture of me, I'm going to break your finger." She laughed.

Perry put his camera down and held his hand out to her. “Nicole Haught, really nice to meet you. I was wondering when you were going to acknowledge me. Wynonna ignores me for the most part.” He said, leaning back to look at her.

"Well, Perry. It's a little hard to ignore someone when they shove a camera in your face for five minutes straight." She laughed and although she didn't know him very well, he seemed like a nice guy to hang out with. They got interrupted five minutes in their little chat from … Wynonna, who else?

“I have some last minute paperwork to wrap up before we head out. Can you handle this, Haughtshot? And maybe keep an eye on Waverly, would ya? If she’s with … him I’m not sure she’s going to learn anything today… “

Nicole nodded. “I got you, Earp.”

"Thanks. Hey, you pussies … and Waves, listen here, cause I'm only saying this once. Your gear is over there." She pointed at the black, gold and blue barrels line up against the wall. "Our guides, along with your Sherpas, whom I assume you have all met by now, if not … sucks to be you, are going to help you to get familiar with your equipment. If there is an issue with your gear, we need to know now. Not on the mountain, now. Understood? Great."

In a matter of minutes the room was buzzing with various conversations as Ang Dawa and Dorje along with Nicole, Doc and Dolls began prying off the lids. Inside each barrel, a name card on top indicated to which climber the contents belonged.

All around Nicole climbers nosily sifted through the gear. "I want everyone to put their neoprene boots and crampons on." She shouted in the room. Dolls leaned over to Nicole. "This should be interesting."

It didn’t take long to see which ones were clueless. “Mister Holliday, one of my boots is too small.” Jeremy came up behind them, one boot on his foot the other in his hand. “Well young man, that’s an easy fix. We can pick you up a set in Namche.”

Nicole grinned at the two of them, especially at Jeremy's awestruck expression. Dolls tapped her on the shoulder and nodded towards Champ and Waverly.

“Oh what the hell is she doing?” she asked frowning and walked towards the younger Earp.

“What the hell, Hardy!”

“What?”

“You know damn well, what!” she said, pointing at the boot in Waverly’s hand, who looked rather confused at the two of them.

“You could have at least taught her the basics, before coming here.”

“Here’s an idea, bitch. Mind your own fucking business and leave us alone.” Champ snarled.

Nicole leaned down, just a few inches from Champs face. "Let's get one thing clear, you little bastard. It is my business. I am guiding this expedition and you are nothing but a client. I personally don't give a damn if you fall off the mountain, really I would celebrate it with a big party." She nodded at Waverly. "But this beautiful girl is an innocent bystander in whatever sick and twisted game you play here. You may not give a shit about her life, but I sure as hell do."

“You fucking …” Champ hissed as he moved to his feet. “I’ll show you …”

"I wouldn't advise it, Hardy," Doc said, wiggling his finger at Champ. He sat back down, the veins popping in his neck.

"Have you ever worn high altitude boots before?" She asked Waverly. When Waverly shook her head Nicole held her hand out. "Then I'll show you how it's done."

"I can help her," Champ growled.

"If that's what Waverly wants?" She looked exceptionally at the brunette. She didn't mind showing her how it's done because the boy-man sure wouldn't do his job right. Like the first time. Really if he wanted to have her on this trip, he could have taught her the basics. Otherwise, she'll be lost out there. God … how is this incredible nice and adorable young girl even real?

Waverly looked at Nicole and then Champ. Without a word, she handed her things to Nicole who promptly smiled at her. Waverly was transfixed by the dimples, she hadn't seen them before … god, they were cute. Just like the owner of them. She was so transfixed and caught up in her own world that she didn't hear Champ yell about how fucking unfair this is and what a bullshit this was … nope, she only saw him stomping away like a grumpy child.

“Well, I’d say that went well. On a happier note, his nose didn’t look all that bad.” Doc laughed and walked away.

“Hey Waves, you alright?” Nicole asked when Waverly still hadn’t uttered a word to her.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, the younger woman looked up at the redhead. “Yeah no … I am fine. Thanks for doing this by the way. You really don’t have to, I’m sure I can figure it out on my own.”

"That's my job. I'm responsible for you once we head out and I'd like if nothing happens to you. Not just because you're Wynonna's little sister, but … I genuinely like you, somehow. So let me help you." Nicole prodded gently, not missing the raised eyebrow at the comment of liking her _somehow_.

"Thanks, I guess? Hey by the way, what was the handsome mustache man talking about? What about Champs nose?" She scrunched her face up in confusion, adorable if you'd ask Nicole.

“Hm? Oh …. No idea.” Nicole easily lied, really not wanting to reveal to his former girlfriend that she broke his nose. She picked up several items and sat down on the floor beside her. “Please take your shoes and socks off.” Waverly did as she was told.

“Okay, now we have to put this on in the right order, we don’t want your toes to freeze to death, would we?” Nicole grinned at Waverly.

After forty agonizing minutes where Nicole had to head back and forth between various climbers to help them out a little bit and keeping an eye on Waverly, Nicole leaned against the nearest wall. She was about to walk over to her tow guides, as Wynonna came in.

“All right everyone. Get your shit together, our rides are here. It’s time to go.”

She winked at Nicole and just as fast as she came, she was gone. Or did she wink at Doc? At Dolls? Ah, who knows … _flirty Earpy_ winks at everyone.

Seeing the younger Earp struggling with putting her gear back in the barrels, Nicole walked up to her and lent a hand. Waverly sent her a grateful look and a shy smile. She didn't know why, but something about Nicole just … screamed for her attention. Was it the confidence she carried herself with? Or those incredible dimples and deep brown eyes? Or something completely different? Or maybe it was just the fact that she wasn't as smitten with Waverly as Waverly knew most of the people were by her. I mean … hello, she was the nicest person in her town, all smiles, and waves. Just like the penguins from Madagascar… kind of.

This hot and cold vibe she was getting from Nicole was really confusing for her. One second she is smiling and joking with her and the next she’s avoiding her at any costs. Like … really confusing. Maybe she should ask Wynonna about it? Yeah, she should definitely do that, also she may know something about this whole situation with Champ and Nicole.

She had to find Wynonna. But first things first … she needed to pee.

 

  
  
**A/N: Let me know if you want me to drop another chapter in the next few days!**  
 **:)**


	7. April 1st - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it begins: Champ is a dick, Wynonna is ... well Wynonna, Waverly is a little shit and Nicole has no idea what she got herself into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!  
> So here is the second chapter of this week. Shit is about to get real and I have no idea what I'm doing. Thank you for the comments and kudos, they make my day! Especially now that I have like SO MUCH to do for my uni courses. So thank you!  
> Hope you enjoy this one as much as the other chapters.

 

_Still April 1 st _

 

  
“You could have told me that Waverly is a cuddle monster in bed.”

Nicole said to Wynonna as they departed the helicopter which brought them to Lukla, where they would meet the rest of the Sherpas and hike up the trek to Mojo, where they would sleep in their tents and then hike up to Namche, the last village before they would make their way up to Base Camp.

“Oh … yeah. She is a cuddly person, by the way.”  Replied the older woman dryly.

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Does this make you the Watson to my Sherlock, honey?”

The brunette teased her best friend mercilessly. She loved to tease Nicole, because she was an easy target, but also because that's what best friends do. They tease each other until one starts to cry … or not.

"Wynonna!" Nicole pumped Wynonna's hips and shoved her a few inches away from her.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. Wave sleeps with four blankets plus a bonus blanket … so I guess you were the substitute for her blankets. Or just for the bonus blanket, eh?"

The older woman winked at her friend and nudged her with her shoulder. Nicole shook her head, a smile plastered on her face.

" … how is she going to handle the cold on Everest?" Nicole asked, but the question was more directed at herself then Wynonna.

“Guess you have to be her bonus blanket for a few more nights Haughstuff. But that’s okay, what are friends for, am I right?”

Wynonna patted her friend encouragingly on the shoulder. Not really seeing a problem with her logic. She knew from the very beginning that her baby sister and Nicole would be great friends and from time to time friends share their bed and are cuddly with each other. What’s the big deal?

"Sure … cause this is such a friend thing to do." The redhead whispered under her breath, already dreading having to share a close space with the amazingly stunning younger Earp sister.

“Did you say something?” Wynonna asked and turned to her friend, not having caught on the muttered ramble from Nicole.

“I said, yeah sure.”

"Great. I knew you'd agree with me. Oh look, there are our Sherpas!" Wynonna pointed to the entrance of the airport, where two women were waving them over. It was pretty rare to have a woman as a Sherpa these days, but Nicole was so glad that Wynonna could get them. She had already worked with both of them and knew what to expect.

“Hey, Wynonna wait up a second!”

Someone yelled a few feet behind them. Both Wynonna and Nicole turned around and locked eyes with Waverly, who just ran up to them.

"Baby girl! Hey, how was your flight? Did you enjoy the ride?" Wynonna sniggered at her suggestive undertone as Waverly slapped her arm and shook her head at her sisters “suggestion”.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

Nicole looked uncomfortable from one sister to the other, knowing full well that she should probably leave them alone to talk. She awkwardly rubbed her neck with one hand and pointed to the entrance of the airport with the other one.

“I’m just gonna … head over there.”

And off she went.

Wynonna turned back to her sister, who was busy ogling the retreating form of the tall woman. Impatiently the older Earp snipped her fingers in front of Waverly's face. Irritated the younger sister shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts again.

“I need to ask you something.”

“Shoot.”

"What is the deal with Champ and Nicole? They really seem to hate each other and I kind of think I got stuck in the middle of things. I mean don't get me wrong, Nicole isn't outright mean or anything to me … but the subtle ways she would often avoid me or talk to me, even look at me  …"

Waverly was in a full-on ramble right now and nothing could probably stop her from talking for another five minutes. Rolling her eyes dramatically Wynonna grabbed her sister by her shoulder and laid a hand over her blabbing mouth.

"Waverly. Just hold your breath for one freaking minute. I can't tell you what’s going on between them because it's not my story to tell. I'd never betray Nicole's trust like that. I already have done it once and I don’t want to do it again. Please … just … I want to tell you, but I can't and I won't."

Her little sister nodded defeated. To a point she understood where Wynonna was coming from, it's not cool at all to betray a friends trust. But on the other hand, she really wanted to know what happened between them. Because, really, she felt kind of stuck in the middle of a big battle and she had no idea what they were fighting over.

"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't do that. I just, I want her to like me, you know. Everybody likes me, but Nicole seems … kind of hot and cold, you know." Waverly shrugged helplessly and looked up at her sister.

“Oh baby girl, trust me. Haughtstuff likes you, I can tell. Give her some time, I’m sure she’ll open up to you and explain everything if you’d ask her.”

Wynonna tucked her younger sister into a tight hug and whispered a soft "I love you." in her ear. Waverly smiled happily and let herself be hugged by her older sister. It wasn't often that Wynonna would initiate a hug, but when she did … it felt amazing.

"Come on, let's get over there."

 

"Alright, you wanna be climbers … and Waverly, some of you know this and some of you don't. I want each and every one of you to respect our Sherpas, understood? Without them you wouldn't even come near the summit, they are hard-working, loyal people so you better fucking treat them with the respect they deserve." Wynonna looked at each climber, meaning business.

"Your acclimatization began the minute you touched down in Kathmandu. We will spend the next nine to ten days slowly acclimatizing our bodies as we make our way toward Everest Base Camp. It's important for you to stay hydrated, right now there are two-thirds less oxygen in the air then what you pussies … and Waverly, are used to." Wynonna stared everyone down, wanting to get her point clear.

"If you get headaches, nausea or shortness of breath … I want to be informed immediately if I'm not there then tell one of your guides! That's really important because these are symptoms of altitude sickness and a life and death situation. We will trek to Phakding and if you aren't out of breath already we will push on to Monjo where we will spend the night. I guess if we go at a steady pace we'll make it in six and a half hours. This is the time for questions if you have one ask it now or forever hold your breath."

No one of the climbers said anything. Wynonna locked eyes with Nicole and Doc and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, say goodbye to your comforts of home because the things you take for granted will soon become a distant memory. Now get your shit together and start moving."

"Wow … the chick sure knows how to motivate a person." Tucker Gardner whispered snidely to none other than Champ Hardy.

"Yeah … I'd say that bitch needs to get laid, but I don't think anyone would willingly do that …" Champ replied laughing his ass off. If only he knew …

"And she will be the one that keeps your sorry excuses of a man alive and safe. But don't bother, I couldn't care less if you happen to fall off the mountain, Hardy. Like I told you before, I’d celebrate it. As for you Tucker, you better keep to Wynonna and her instructions, because this one over there … he is the death personified."

Nicole said, turning to look at Tucker and Champ, but only making eye contact with the creepy looking guy. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed and Tucker hurried over to Jeremy and Nedley. Not sparing the other guy a glance, she turned around and followed the Sherpas along the path.

A few hours into their hike Nicole could hear the constant clicking of cameras, as Perry took advantage of the beautiful scenery. Right, they needed photos for the new magazine. Along with Doc and Dolls, they watched the climbers for any signs of altitude sickness. Once in a while, they had to move off the path to allow the yak trains and Sherpas through. Wynonna would be yelling out a warning to the climbers so they knew to move off the path.

"Holy cannoli, did you see the load that one Sherpa was carrying? I'm getting back pain just from watching." Waverly came up beside Nicole, startling her a wee bit.

“Jesus, Waverly. Don’t scare the shit out of me on a path like this.”

"Sorry." Waverly glanced sheepishly at Nicole, looking kind of guilty for a moment.

“But that guy carried twelve cases of beer! Do you know how heavy that is?”

Nicole looked at Waverly, tilting her head to the side, reminding Waverly of a curious puppy with this gesture.

"No, I don't. But I'm sure you are going to tell me any minute now." She teased her with a light tone in her voice.

“One hundred and eighty pounds.” The younger Earp shook her head in wonder. That was insane. Nicole smiled at Waverly. “Well … I could use a beer right about now.”

She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She was wearing a tank top and shorts due to the heat, but that would change rather quickly once they reached the higher spots. Waverly raked her eyes over Nicole's lean body, trying not to be obvious about it, but on the other hand not wanting to stop her ogling. God, what was wrong with her?

"How are you feeling? Any signs of headache or nausea?" The redhead asked concerned. She was, after all, the younger sister of her best friend and she would be damned if she didn't look out for her, just because she dated an asshole. Or is dating? Are they still a thing? Not even Wynonna knows … on-again-off-again she said.

"Oh, I'm a little hot and sweaty, but other than that I feel great!" Waverly answered cheerfully. "How about you, Miss Haught?"

Nicole looked surprised at Waverly. No client ever asked about her wellbeing, but then again … Waverly Earp wasn't just another client. "I feel great, thanks."

"Why aren't you walking with your boyfriend?"

Waverly frowned slightly, looking adorable while doing so. Like a lost and confused puppy.

"My what now? … oh, you mean Champ. Well, I'm sure you already know he can be an ass. I just … uhm wanted to talk to you I guess. There are not a lot of ladies on this expedition, you know."

Nicole nodded, feeling a little disappointed because Waverly didn’t exactly answer her question, or she did and she didn’t like the answer. So he was still her boyfriend? Damn…

"So what is the story between the two of you?" Waverly asked curiously. Maybe she'd finally get an answer out of the stubborn redhead.

“Aren’t you full of questions today, Miss Earp? Why don’t you ask Champ?”

“I did, and I think he lied … no, I’m pretty sure he lied to me. So?”

“Sorry, but I’m not really in the mood to have this conversation right now.”

The brunette nodded, sensing the mood shift of the older woman and decided to drop the topic for the time being. “How many times have you been here?” She then asked instead.

“On the mountain or in the area?”

“Uhm … both I guess.”

"This will be my third trip to Everest Base Camp. But … I have never attempted to summit." Nicole felt bad for lying to Waverly, especially because she was lying to her face, a really pretty face, but she couldn't and wouldn't tell the younger woman her story. At least not yet. Waverly regarded her with a suspicious look as if she could smell the lie flying her way.

“You seriously want me to believe that you never climbed Mount Everest? Not even once? Not even with Wynonna, cause I know for a fact she wouldn’t do that without you by her side.”

Nicole shook her head, trying to avoid Waverly's eyes as best as she could. "No."

“Why?”

“I just … I guess it has never been the right time you know? I mean … I already climbed K2, Cho Oyo, Ama Dablan and Makalu around here … so.” Nicole nonchalantly waved her arm in the air.

Waverly sucked her breath. “Wow, impressive. But- …”

The younger woman came to an abrupt stop as she saw the bridge that spanned the Dudh Kosi River. "Oh hell no! I'm not going to cross that thing! Is that even safe? What kind of trip is this? Nope. Not gonna happen." Waverly said shaking her head vehemently.

Nicole turned to Waverly, eyebrow furrowed in confusion. “Why not?

“I’m afraid of heights.” Waverly shrieked and then shook her head again, backing away from the bridge.

_Un-fucking-believable. Wynonna you damn idiot!_ Nicole thought as she stared in disbelief at Waverly, mouth wide open. Waverly looked absolutely terrified. Debating with herself if she should just hold Waverly's hand while crossing the bridge, the woman in question took off. She grabbed the handrails and went on the bridge. When she got to the middle, Waverly turned around and looked back at Nicole, whose mouth was wide open in shock … or confusion. 

“Are you coming or what?” Waverly laughed delighted and continued to cross the bridge.

“Something is seriously wrong with you, girl.” Was the first thing Nicole said to the brunette as she came up behind her. Waverly had a small smile on her face.

“If you could have seen the look on your face. That was hilarious.”

Nicole nodded and pursed her lips. “Yep, I don’t like you anymore.”

Surprised Waverly looked up at Nicole. "You like me?"

"No, now I don't. Now get your ass moving." Nicole walked passed Waverly, but stopped in her tracks, when Waverly didn't follow her along. She turned around to face the woman behind her, a soft smile on her lips. She held her hand out for Waverly and the moment Waverly's hand touched hers, she yanked the younger woman forward.

"For the record, I like you ... somehow. Nobody in their right mind could not like you, Waverly."

She whispered softly while looking Waverly in the eyes. Her thumb caressed the back of Waverly's hand, then she squeezed it lightly and let the younger Earps hand fall down to her side.

"It's uhm … its all the smile and wave." She stammered, blushing furiously at the proximity of Nicole's face. She just would need to lean up a bit and … she thought better of it.

The redhead sent her one last smile before she turned around again and walked down the path.

_Well if you like me, why don’t you show it to me properly_? Waverly thought as she followed the taller woman down the path. For the next hour, they walked in silence, it wasn't exactly an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't comfortable either. Waverly had so many questions but didn't dare to ask them. One thing she knew for sure … or at least she thought so, was that Nicole did indeed like her.  _Somehow, she said._

"It's really beautiful up here," Waverly said after over an hour of pure silence and considering she talked about the landscape, it was a neutral topic to talk about.

Nicole glanced at Waverly and stopped walking, captivated by her beauty. "It sure is, Waverly. It sure is."

 

"Hey, uhm you go ahead. I'm going to stay back and watch the rest of the climbers. Maybe you can catch up to Wynonna." Nicole said when Waverly stopped as well. With a reluctant nod, Waverly resumed her trek.

When Doc and Dolls caught up to here the three of them huddled together. "What do you think, guys?"

“Honestly… I don’t have a good feeling by Tucker.” Doc stated his concerns.

“And I’m on the fence with Santa.” Dolls added.

Nicole’s eyes widened in amusement. “Tell me you didn’t call him that to his face! Nedley seems like a nice guy.”

“I would never.” Dolls laughed. If only Wynonna would see this side of him, but the relationship between the two of them was like the relationship between a dog and a cat. They love to hate each other on some level.

Nicole shook her head. "With Tucker, I have to agree. His face looked a little flushed. I don't think he will make it. Let's keep a close eye on him. What about Chump .. Champ." Nicole asked.

“What about him?” Dolls snorted and rolled his eyes in a dismissive way.

Doc glanced over at Nicole. "You know, Miss Haught, he is … how do I say it a … a jerk. I had to politely remind him that he wasn't guiding this expedition."

Nicole chuckled. “You Henry, are too nice for your own good. And how many times do I have to tell you, to just call me Nicole?”

"Well, Miss Haught. It’s like I am from another time, wouldn't you agree with me?" He winked at her and gently patted her shoulder. Nicole shook her head in amusement.

“What happened with Champ?” Dolls asked curiously.

“He was pushing Tucker too hard. Telling him how weak he was, calling him names I won’t repeat in the presence of this lovely girl, and said he wouldn’t make it to the mountain.”

"Yeah, sounds like Champ." Nicole huffed annoyed, just the thought of that douchebag made her blood boil.

“I can always punch him in the face.” Dolls offered light-hearted, but the redhead knew he was serious. “I wonder if someone would miss him.”

“Do you even have to ask?” Nicole chuckled.

“What about the Misses?” Doc asked.

“The …what now?” Nicole asked, frowning in confusion.

"The Girlfriend." Doc clarified.

“Oh … Waverly. They came as a package deal, so maybe she would miss him?” Nicole shrugged.

It didn't take long for the group to reach Monjo, but once they did the majority of the team was wiped out. After dinner, they said their goodnights and headed to their tents.

To Nicole's surprise neither Doc nor Dolls headed to Wynonna's tent, instead, Waverly was on her merry way to her sister's tent. Still smiling Nicole headed in her tent, ready for a good night sleep. God knows she needed it.

  
~~~~~~ 

 

"Hey, Waves! How did it go? Sorry, I didn't walk with you, but you know I have to make sure our stuff and the Sherpas get up here okay. Please tell me you didn't walk with the train-wreck of a boy."

"Don't sweat it, Wynonna. It's okay. I actually got to walk with Nicole for a few hours." Waverly had a dreamy smile on her face.

Wynonna's eyebrow rose in question. "What? You and Nicole are best friends now? Didn't you just complain to me about her not being … so friendly with you?"

"Oh shut up! You know I don't like it when someone doesn't like me, because I am a nice person. I am _amazeballs_ and I kind of got the hot and cold vibe from her." Waverly argued.

Wynonna laughed at her sister and got into her sleeping bag.

"Perfect. Now that Waverly's existential crisis is averted, we can go to sleep. Stop pouting and get in here Waves."

Waverly was still pouting as she got into the sleeping bag with her sister, because this kind of blanket was way better than … no blanket. Although Nicole turned out to be an excellent substitute for her fluffy bonus blanket. “I love you, Nonna.” She kissed her sister good night on the cheek and snuggled up to her, already feeling the heat from Wynonna’s body.

The older Earp hugged her little sister tight and gave her a kiss on the temple. “Night baby girl.”

 

 

 

**A/N: Looks like the adventure is about to start, for real! Thanks for reading :)**


	8. April 2nd - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a little "accident" and Nicole is all over her... I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm ... so, hi! Guess who is back, that's right I am back :D   
> I'm really sorry for the lack of updates as of late, but UNI and work are kicking my ass like never before, so my time for writing is pretty much none existent. Again, I'm really sorry but on a positive note, I'm at least back with an update, so that's something, right? :)

 

_April 2 nd – Monjo at 9301 feet (2834 meters) _

 

The team had risen early, packed up their things and headed toward Namche. A few minutes outside of the village they had spent the night, was the entrance of the Sagarmatha National Park. A beautiful park, named after Mount Everest in Nepalese and it was the highest national park in the world. Although the trek to Namche was going to be one of the shortest ones, it was also going to be the toughest.

Just like yesterday, Waverly came up behind Nicole out of nowhere, again scaring the shit out of the redhead who was busy watching the other teammates.

"Wow, look at that bridge. It's huge!" Waverly exclaimed.

“Jesus fucking Christ and mother Mary! Waverly! Don’t do that.” Nicole whisper- yelled at her companion, trying to get her heart to beat normal again.

“Whoops..”

Nicole rolled her eyes but nevertheless smiled at Waverly. Just to show her that she wasn't really that pissed, only a little bit.

"Yeah, it's a big one. If you decide to be afraid of heights again I might just have to leave you behind, Miss Earp." The redhead teased the younger woman and nudged her with her shoulder, which made Waverly giggle. And damn it if her giggling wasn't one of the cutest Nicole had ever heard. The little crinkle Waverly did with her nose while laughing or giggling in that case was …. God Nicole had to look away. They had reached the massively long and infamous Hillary suspension bridge. The bridge jerked frantically back and forth as the wind blew strongly through the gully.

The younger Earp had to admit, she felt a little uneasy at that moment. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she'd be damned if she didn't have a whole lot respect for them. The strong wind didn't make the situation better. She slowed her steps a little, concentrating on her footwork as she crossed the bridge. Nicole was just a few steps behind her, watching Waverly like a hawk. The redhead sped up a bit and in a matter of a few seconds, Waverly could feel her presence behind her. Although it wasn't possible, she swore she could feel Nicole’s body heat, which was doing all kind of things to Waverly's body. A soft hand rested on her hip, making the brunette jump a little bit. She didn't dare to turn around, considering the bridge was rather small.

Nicole leaned down a bit, so her mouth was near Waverly's ear. "Take your time, I have your back, Earp."

A slight shiver ran down Waverly's body as she nodded and resumed her path across the bridge with Nicole hot on her heels. As they stepped off the death trap as Waverly named it in her head, they were greeted with very little standing room. Which resulted in Nicole being pressed on Waverly's back and breathing in her ear. The descent down would be via the rock steps directly to their left and anyone who didn't turn sharply would literally walk off the cliff. Oh, joy.

Nicole and Waverly headed down the steps, as they came around the first bend, the sound of ringing bells stopped Nicole dead in her tracks. Waverly looked up at the redhead, the question clearly written all over her face.

“Shit! Yaks.”

Down below Nicole could see the herd coming their way. She looked around, searching for anything they could step aside to let them pass by. But there wasn’t really any other option and they had very little room.

"Damn it, they'll knock us off." Waverly shrieked, after having caught on Nicole's distress about the situation. Nicole turned to face the younger sister of her best friend, and without thinking grabbed her and shielded Waverly with her body as the herd and porter pushed his way past them. Rather roughly if Nicole had to describe it. Waverly was trembling in her arms, she didn't know why but Nicole instinctively held on tighter to the small brunette.

Just as she thought they were in the clear, Waverly groaned as another porter, carrying a pack on his back, pushed his way past them. With furrowed eyebrows, she looked down at Waverly and in a matter of seconds, her eyes flew wide open. Blood was trickling down Waverly's face, from a gash on her right eyebrow that wasn't there before. Furious Nicole stepped back.

“Don’t move.” She instructed the younger woman. “Hey!” She yelled, running up the steps toward the porter with the pack on his back.

Waverly just stood there, following Nicole with her gaze as the redhead caught up with the man, hands flailing in the air as she pointed angrily in Waverly's direction and then at his pack. The porter looked at Waverly, his eyes flew open in shock, then he removed his pack. Nicole regarded him with one last stare and came back down to Waverly.

“What did you say to him?” Waverly asked.

Without answering and a stoic expression on her face, Nicole removed her own pack and pulled out the first aid kit. "Ouch … geez." Waverly said, flinching as Nicole pressed a bandage against the cut above her eye.

“Sorry, Waves. Hold this for a few seconds until the bleeding stops.”

“Aye, Doctor Haught.” Nicole smiled slightly, thinking of her sister for a hot second.

Then she poured water on a piece of gauze and wiped the remaining blood off Waverly's cheek. "Thanks," Waverly said, locking eyes with Nicole. For several seconds they looked at each other, only a few inches apart, breathing the same air and not daring to break the silence. It would be so easy to just close the gap between them and … _Jesus._ Nicole felt her heart begin to thump wildly in her chest and by the looks of it, Waverly wasn't far behind. Clearing her throat forcefully Nicole backed slightly away.

"Uhm … you are welcome. Couldn't let you bled to death now, could I? Wynonna would kill me." She said, forcing herself to break eye contact while nervously scratching the back of her neck with her hand. Waverly had to shake herself out of the haze … those eyes were going to cause the younger woman trouble. "Yeah, she'd probably maim you or something." She laughed awkwardly, still trying to sort her thoughts out.

Nicole put her pack back on and reached behind her, she grabbed Waverly by her hand. “Stay close.” She said over her shoulder. Waverly was looking at their linked hands in astonishment. Nicole had really, really- REALLY soft hands. She gulped audibly and looked up at the back of Nicole's head as the redhead lead her down the path.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about that.” She nervously stammered as the continued down the steps.

After a few minutes, the next porter came into view. Waverly instantly tightened her hold on Nicole's hand, not wanting to go through that again. Nicole yelled something to him. They stopped walking as they continued talking. The yaks behind him were getting restless, they wanted to climb and that put the two women in danger. Cause the had really nowhere to go, the path was just too small and Nicole didn't want to risk the other side of Waverly's (gorgeous) face.

God, why was this so complicated? On her last tour on Everest, she didn't have these problems. Sure they crossed path with porters and yaks, but she never had the desire to protect the climber she was with as much as she had with Waverly. Maybe it was just because she was the little sister of her best friend and you really don't want to mess with Wynonna Earp. Or was it because Waverly was literally a gracious angel from heaven who you'd want to protect at any costs? It definitely wasn't because she couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to the young woman. She just had to do it for Wynonna. Yes, Nicole was sure of it. Wynonna was the only reason for Nicole to be that protective of the gorgeous younger Earp sister. No feelings, just … a sense of duty. Yup.

The porter said something to Nicole and she nodded, then he shouted something to his buddy in the back and the both of them used long sticks to hold the yaks against the side of the mountain. Just long enough for Nicole and Waverly to get by safely while still holding tight on each other’s hand. If Waverly had anything to say they would hold hands for much longer, but sadly the moment they passed the herd the redhead let go.

"I don't ever want to go through that again, one time was enough for a lifetime. Thanks, Nicole." Waverly said, breathing a sigh of relief as they came around a bend that offered a little more room than the previous one. Now eye to eye, Nicole smiled a lopsided grin at her and agreed with a nod. "Yeah, that makes two of us."

They proceeded along the trail and before they reached the area where the steep trek to Namche began, Nicole stopped next to a rock. Large enough for one person to sit and far enough from the trail so that the others could easily pass by them without any trouble.

“Sit.” She instructed Waverly.

"What for?" Waverly looked genuinely confused, it's not like she was out of breath or something.

"What for? Waverly, there is a cut above your eye and I don't want it to get infected," argued the taller woman.

“I’m fine,” protested the younger woman.

"Sit your ass down!" Nicole said in a tone that didn't leave room for arguments. _Stubborn Earps are all the same._

“Fine. Grumpy pants.” With a slightly annoyed huff, Waverly sat down on the rock.

"This might sting a bit, okay?" Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand mid-air before it could reach its destination.

“How much is a bit? Like on a scale from one to … a whole lot?”

“Not too much.” Nicole placed the swab on the cut and if she wasn’t such a nice person, Waverly would have smacked her in the face. Not too much?! My ass.

“Jesus!! I thought you said just a bit!” Waverly hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to get it cleaned now," Nicole said, tenderly stroking her thumb over Waverly's cheek, trying to ease her pain somehow. The younger woman grumbled some swear words under her breath, but kind of loved the feeling of Nicole's thumb on her cheek. It was soothing, comforting just like Wynonna often did when Waverly was in desperate need of comfort after another fight with Champ.

"Oh Waves, don't be a baby. I know it hurts and I'm sorry, but your sister got a lot worse injuries over the years and never once complained about me taking care of them." A tad bit bummed out by Waverly reaction she withdrew her hand and kept it to herself for the rest of their conversation. Exactly the kind of reaction Waverly didn't want to happen. She pouted and looked down at the ground, murmuring a soft "sorry".

After a few minutes of slightly uncomfortable silence, Waverly asked the question she wanted to ask since the moment she got the cut.

“Hey …ehm what did that man hit me with?”

“An ice axe.” Nicole answered as she packed her pack back and they resumed walking.

Waverly's eyebrows shot up in surprise, causing her to grimace from the cut. Damn that stung. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah. He had it loaded it into his pack the wrong way, so the really sharp end was sticking out and sliced you above the eye. By the way, he asked me to give you his most sincere apology."

Waverly had to grin, at least the man seemed sorry for it. No wonder after the way Nicole chewed him out. "Thanks."

After several more minutes, they came to the spot where the trek into Namche Bazaar would be straight uphill from here on out. The redhead faced Waverly. "You remember what Wynonna said about taking it nice and slow?"

Waverly nodded, she always listened to her big sister. Sure Wynonna was a little rough around the edges and not everyone could see through that, but the important thing was that she cared for all of them. So yeah, she listened to every word Wynonna said and she took it to her heart.

"Good. You are going to get winded and your heart is going to feel like it's bursting out of your chest. So when you need to rest, rest. We are going to thirty-four hundred meters above sea level, that equals something around eleven thousand feet. The air will be thinning out and your body will recognize that."

“Okay, boss!” Waverly smiled and did a mini-salute just like her sister did every time Nicole got bossy with her. The redhead had to smile at the resemblance between the sisters.

Within fifteen minutes they were huffing and puffing. They walked side by side for the next hour but didn't talk that much, since they both needed every breath they could get. As they came around the bend, they saw Wynonna and Doc standing next to Tucker who was resting on a rock. He looked like hell, a few hours before he just looked creepy but now he looked like … well, a creepy hell.

"Problem?" Nicole asked although she could see it for herself.

“He’s having a hard time catching his breath.” Wynonna replied, still looking down on Tucker. But the moment her eyes landed on the two women her mouth fell open.

"Baby girl! What happened? Are you okay? What did you do? Who did this? Haught, I swear to God if you laid a hand on my baby sister I'm going to maim you!" Wynonna raced to Waverly and cradled her head in her hands, searching her entire face for further injuries but not finding any. The range of emotion she felt and showed was incredible. From confused to concerned, to pissed to really angry in a matter of seconds. Tucker was completely forgotten at that point.

"Relax Wynonna! Nicole didn't do anything, she tried her best to prevent it but this is not her fault. And she took care of it, I'm fine … really."

Wynonna looked sceptically at her little sister, after a few seconds her eyes drifted to the redhead who looked rather uncomfortable at the moment. But the older Earp relaxed her stance and engulfed Nicole in a brief hug. "Thank you for taking care of her." She whispered almost relieved and then squeezed the life out of Waverly.

She almost didn't hear the barely audible whispered "Always" coming from Nicole's mouth.

Doc cleared his throat and brought the three women back to reality. _Right, Tucker and his problem._

"I'm fine, I just need a minute to rest." Tucker gasped, waving them off with his hand and dismissing their concern in the process. Doc looked at Wynonna and Nicole. "I'll stay with him. You go ahead and if I think he needs to turn around, I'll take him down to Mojo again."

Clearly not pleased with this conversation Tucker shook his head. "Not a chance. I'm not turning around. I paid a lot of money for this and sure as hell won't turn around. I just need a minute."

Wynonna looked at Doc. "You sure?"

“Absolutely, Miss Earp.” Doc nodded and grinned slightly at Wynonna. Wynonna patted him on the shoulder. “Get your radio out and keep me updated, alright?”

“I’ll see you Ladies in Namche.” He said with a wave of his hand as the Earp girls and Nicole resumed their trek.

“Uhm not to be that kind of person, but he looked like …” Waverly trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Like shit?" Wynonna suggested helpfully as she was and grinned mischievously.

"I wouldn't put it like that but …"

“Yep. Like shit.” Nicole interrupted Waverly and fist pumped Wynonna with a smile on her lips.

“I knew I befriended you for a reason, Haughty.”

Waverly rolled her eyes in fake annoyance at the antics of the two women. Secretly she was so glad that Wynonna found such a good friend in Nicole and the redhead seemed like she really cared for her sister, so she was good in her books. Also, it didn't hurt that Nicole was kind of gorgeous …

“How’s the rest of the team doing?” Nicole asked, looking at Wynonna.

“Oh short on breath I’d say, but who isn’t?”

The next forty minutes were spent in silence as the trio walked up the path. Stopping every few minutes to catch a breath, it was getting harder and harder the higher they got, but that was to be expected. The body needed to acclimatize and that usually took its time.

“You doing okay there, Waves?” The older Earp asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I can tell the difference in the air. It’s like I'm fighting for every breath. Although it's not as bad as I expected it to be." Waverly answered breathlessly.

"Welcome to the high altitude, we have breathlessness and donuts. Join the dark side.” Nicole answered sarcastically which tickled a wholehearted laugh out of Wynonna and a big smile from Waverly.

“How much further, oh Dark Lord?” Waverly giggled.

“Not too much,” replied the redhead.

Waverly groaned. “No, don’t say that. We both know your “not too much” is a load of balls.”

Wynonna regarded her sister and her friend with a confused look on her face. Nicole, on the other hand, glanced promptly on the floor, not daring to meet the older Earps eyes an still feeling kind of guilty for the incident earlier that day.

“Care to share?” The older woman asked.

“Nope. Not really.” Nicole answered, her head still cast down to the floor. Wynonna eyed her suspiciously but didn’t push for an answer. If Nicole didn’t give her one, Waverly sure would … at some point. Wynonna had her methods. So they continued their uphill struggle, gasping for each breath.

“Watch yourself!” Wynonna yelled over her shoulder.

About twenty feet ahead of them was a Sherpa with a large chair basket on his back. He was on his way down, he was practically running down the path. Without thinking, which seemed to become a regular occurrence around Waverly, Nicole grabbed for the younger woman's arms and yanked her to the side. With a little too much force as it seemed. Because Waverly stumbled into Nicole and together they crashed to the ground. Nicole on her back with Waverly pressed on her front. Shocked and with the breath knocked out of her the younger Earp looked down at the redhead. Faces only a few inches apart from each other, she could feel Nicole’s breath on her lips. She just …

But the passing Sherpa broke them out of their haze. On his back, inside the basket was an older man, his head slumped forward, his eyes shut. He didn't look peachy at all.

Waverly looked at Nicole in alarm, both still lying on the floor. Nicole gulped audible, still reeling from the closeness of Waverly's body and nodded. "Altitude sickness. He has to get down as quickly as possible." She explained in a wavering voice.

Wynonna cleared her throat behind them. Their heads snapped up. “If you two are finished with … whatever it is you are doing, we need to get going.”

Hastily and slightly awkward the women entangled from each other and stood up, dusting off their pants and looking everywhere but at each other or Wynonna. With a slight shake of her head and murmured "kids" over her shoulder Wynonna continued up the path, with Waverly and Nicole hot on her heels. After another hour or so they were finally in Namche. The sight below was something else and for the first time since leaving home and her sister, Nicole allowed herself to get caught up in the excitement.

"How does it feel, Haughtshot?" Wynonna asked from beside her, a wide grin plastered on her face as she swung one arm around Waverly's shoulder and squeezed her affectionately. The younger brunette just lets her head fall on Wynonna's shoulder, while taking in the incredible view and just being extremely tired.

Nicole looked at Wynonna with a glint in her eyes. "Feels like home, Earp."

 

**  
A/N: Thank you for reading!**


	9. April 2nd - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ is a dick, Waverly is in trouble and Nicole is the knight in the shining armor. What else do you need?  
> TW: homophobic language and getting drugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess a trigger warning is in order. For some homophobic comments and also for drugs (or getting drugged). On the other hand, I think this chapter is ... at least part of it, on the brighter and funnier side of life, in some way.   
> Again, thank you all so much for the feedback on this story and for your patience regarding my updates!!

__  
  
April 2 nd

 

Champ grumbled as he walked with the rest of the team toward their hotel. He was in a shitty mood and there was probably nothing to change that. He asked ... no, he suggested … a fuck it, he begged Waverly to come along in hopes of re-kindling their relationship. He really wanted her back. She was a hot and intelligent chick and he was a hot-ass dude, so she should be all over him. But no. No, she isn't all over him. In fact, she isn't anywhere near him. Every time he turned around, she was with that redheaded bitch.

How dare she blame him for her shitty girlfriend's death. That useless bitch had died because she wasn't strong enough to survive. Shit happens, move on already. Shae had made mistakes and he would be damned if he was going to take the blame for them. That chick had no business being on Mount Everest. He thought back to K2 Base Camp, where Nicole had hit him in the face. If she wanted to act like a man and be in a relationship with a woman then he had absolutely no problem treating her like one.

"I'm going to teach that fucking bitch a lesson. First, she blames me for the death of that useless lesbian chick, then she hits me in the face and now she is making a move on my girl." He muttered under his breath. "She won't even know what hit her."

“You say something, Hardy?!” Dolls asked, sliding up next to Champ, making him jump in the process.

"None of your business, asshole." The sorry excuse for a man growled.

Dolls raised one of his eyebrows, Champs attitude was nothing to be surprised about. Sometimes one would think he is a toddler stuck in a grown up man’s body. Needless to say, Dolls wasn't impressed or intimidated by his aggressive behavior toward him. But he sure as hell would look out for Nicole or any other of his teammates for that matter.

“Oh … punchy, aren’t we? Altitude gets to you?” He teased and knew exactly that his words would rile Champ up some more. He really hoped Champ would make the mistake of coming after him the way he had done Nicole. He sure as hell wouldn’t just break his nose.

“Fuck yourself.”

"Oh didn't your mother teach you some manners? But then again, you can’t be taught anything anymore. You know what you are Hardy? A self-righteous ass, that's what you are."

"Foreign bastard!" Champ snapped and stormed away, leaving a grinning Xavier Dolls behind.

“Big brother is watching you, my friend.” He said to himself while watching Champs retreating form.  
  


~~~~~~

  
Nicole was pleasantly surprised that Waverly had done as well as she had. Yes, she was out of breath and looked like the walking dead, but that was to be expected. Really she had done so much better, than most of the others. Tucker was a lost cause in her eyes. Nedley had also done well, surprisingly well and Jeremy was uhm … something else. At least now he was too worn out to gush about Docs mustache.

"That was the worst hike I've ever done in my life," Waverly said, gasping for air while looking up into Nicole's eyes. Laughing, or a pretty shitty attempt to laugh, considering she was gasping for air herself, Nicole crouched down beside the younger woman. "It was pretty intense." She agreed.

Wynonna looked down at the two women, hand on her hips. “Aw come on, old ladies. The worst is yet to come, baby girl.” She chuckled.

“Worse than this?” Waverly nervously laughed and looked at Nicole. The redhead chuckled and stood upright. “You think you are struggling for breath now. This is nothing compared to what you’ll feel later on.” She outstretched her hand for Waverly to take and hauled her on her feet again.

"Oh, what a joy." The younger Earp grumbled under her breath. Which made Wynonna laugh. Technically the older sister did warn her sister about all of this beforehand, in the hopes that Waverly would change her mind, but here they are. So she had to deal with it, it's her own damn fault.

"Looks like everyone else made it okay." She said, pointing down the path leading into Namche Bazaar where they could see the rest of the team walking. Except for Doc and Tucker.

“Now come on, just a few more minutes.” Wynonna ushered her two girls down the path. By the time they reached the Yeti Mountain Lodge, they were completely worn out.

“I need a hot shower, some food and then I’m going to bed.” Nicole exclaimed breathlessly.

“What? Come on Haught, who is old now?” Wynonna teased her friend.

“Oh shut up and get us checked in already.”

Holding her hands up in surrender, Wynonna walked up to the front desk, leaving Waverly and Nicole alone.

“Champ told me that we would be staying in cold communal rooms with bunks and no heat … so this is not what I expected at all.” Waverly said in wonderment as she looked across the room, taking it all in. Nicole laughed. “He was kind of right. But not tonight or tomorrow, we’ll have a sleepover stop in a village called Labuche where … the description seems kind of fitting.”

"Yuck," Waverly said, scrunching her nose in displeasure.

Nicole laughed wholeheartedly at the bunched up face Waverly made, it just was hilarious. “Welcome to high altitude climbing, Miss Earp.” She winked playfully at the younger Earp as Wynonna made her way back to them, with three different keys in her hand.

“Oh thank god! I need a shower.” The redhead snatched her key and basically ran towards the elevator in the lobby. _At least I don’t have to share my room this time around._ She thought, relieved about that minor detail. Not that she … uhm didn't want to share her room, but she could only have so much alone time with the younger Earp. … and then there was Champ, she really didn't want to get in the way of a great romance or re-kindling of a relationship or whatever the hell was going on between them at this point. 

The Earp sisters came up behind her, also waiting for the elevator.  I know a really big shocker. Wynonna sent her best friend an amused grin, and questioningly tilted her head. Waverly giggled behind her hand. "What? I really need to shower okay?" Nicole argued and got in the elevator. Which brought them all on the same floor and as luck would have it, they were basically and literally neighbors.

"Oh and Wynonna? If you get a … a visitor sometime tonight, please keep it down a notch. Some of us are here to actually sleep, you know. Thanks." With a fluid move and a belly laugh, Nicole disappeared into her room and left a baffled Wynonna and a furiously giggling Waverly behind. The older Earp threateningly pointed her finger at her younger sister. "Not a word, baby girl." and went into her room without another glance or word.

Left behind was Waverly, in front of her room for the night and still giggling like a fool. She really loved the friendship Wynonna had with Nicole, but oh my god … why did she say yes to that trip? This was going to be the hardest challenge of her life so far and she was not looking forward to it. With a heavy sigh, Waverly unlocked the door to her room and went inside, ready for a shower.

  
~~~~~~

  
The sun had long set and Waverly let Champ, whom she was rooming with (thanks a lot, Wynonna), talk her into going out in Namche. After minutes of walking along the narrow walkways between the buildings, the town came into few. Champ briefly glanced over at Waverly as they went along the way. Finally, he had her for himself, without that bitch interfering in any way.

“You know, she’s a … fucking lesbian, right?” He asked after a long stretch of silence.

“Mh? Who?” Waverly asked mindlessly, not giving a damn about what he says at this point.

“Who the fuck do you think I’m talking about? Nicole, the redhead bitch of course.” He stopped, looking down at Waverly, who also slowed down her steps. She tilted her head sideways.

"Yeah, Wynonna told me some time ago. You know they are best friends? So watch your mouth, you idiot and don't call Nicole a bitch or anything else for that matter. At least have some respect towards women." Waverly replied annoyed. She had it with Champs behavior, he was like a toddler.

"You know what her kind does!" He answered aggressively and grabbed Waverly by her arms.

“Oh yeah, I’ll be sure to keep my guard up in case she wants to ravish my body. Now let go of me, you’re hurting me.”

To his credit, he let go of her immediately and brought a little distance between them. "Sorry." He mumbled under his breath.

“I just … I’m trying to protect you from her ways. They try to make everyone … lezzy.”

"God, Champ you really are a piece of work!" She finally said, inside she was fuming with anger. How dare he talking about Nicole like that or anyone for that matter.

"What?! I call it as I see it! Haught is trying to force her ways on you. It's disgusting!" He half yelled half whispered to her.

“Yeah, cause you never know when she is about to strike. Do you even hear yourself when you’re talking?” She snapped at him.

"Why are you spending so much time with her anyway? You are here with me, so spent some time with me!" He snapped back. Waverly had enough, he really was a toddler and it wasn't cute anymore.

"Because she is nice to talk with and the only other girl on this expedition besides Wynonna I can talk to. So excuse me if a want to spend some time with a nice and sweet woman instead of with a five-year-old toddler! Gosh, I can’t with you, Champ and that's exactly the reason we will never work out as a couple!" She whisper-yelled at him, stabbing him in the chest with her index finger to make her point clear. Then the realization hit her like a truck.

“Oh my God! You hit on her, you fucking hit on her and she turned you down!”

"What? The hell no!" Champ protested in a loud voice.

Waverly leaned her head back and roared with laughter. “She shot your ass down!”

“Who is the toddler now?! I don’t have time for this shit. I’m going to get a massage.” He said, stopping in front of a small shop that advertised full body massages.

"Why? They offer them at our hotel." Waverly asked.

"Oh … I get the full service here if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“So you’re going to get laid?”

"It won't be long. You can wait here or you know … you could join us. Or I don't know, get lost." Champ said, already on his way inside the shop and not caring if Waverly was behind him or not. That chick with her big mouth and brain was driving him nuts.

"Yeah, have fun," Waverly said, shaking her head as she went in the opposite direction. She couldn't quite believe the conversation they just had. First of all, he seemed to be a raging homophobe, second of all he can't get a hint and third, he hit on Nicole. At least she knew now what was going on between them, or some of it.

  
~~~~~~

   
After she slept for three hours or so, Nicole dressed and left the hotel. Unbeknown to Waverly and herself, she was also headed for downtown Namche. She needed to pick up a few things to take with her to Everest and this was her last chance to do so.

Dolls and Doc went with Jeremy and Nedley, they also needed a couple of things. So for the first time since they started this tour, she was alone, finally.

The nightlife in Namche was … pretty much like in New York. Parties, alcohol, and drugs. God she hated the nightlife here, she couldn't go anywhere without some people offering her drugs or god knows what. Her plan was simple, get in town, buy the things you need and get out of it as fast as you can. But what do they say about making plans? Yeah, it never goes like plan.

  
~~~~~~

   
Waverly walked aimlessly for the last half hour stopping in various shops to browse. Some of them had really nice things. Maybe she would buy them afterward as souvenirs for her mom and older sister, although she didn't see her that much.

In one of the jewellery shops, a man came up behind her and started talking to her about the items. Although he only spoke broken English, Waverly had no trouble understanding him. He seemed nice enough.

“You want tea? You can stay and look as long as you want.” He offered her after a few minutes. Waverly thought about it for a second. “Sure. Why not, thank you!”

While she browsed through his shop she took several sips out of the cup, enjoying the taste of it. That was some really good tea.

All of a sudden, she felt light-headed as if she was going to pass out any second now. She shook her head to clear her vision, but it was pointless. “What is in my tea?” She asked, but her words came out garbled. Her tongue felt as if it was five times its normal size. “Whaft didge shoo do toos me?” She yelled as her mind screamed at her to run. “Shoo drug me!” She yelled again her speech getting worse and worse by the minute.

Somehow she got her body to cooperate and run or stumbled out of the shop. Her mind screamed at her to fucking run already. She tried to pull herself together, but it was no use. A few feet away from the shop she stumbled and fell on her knees. No chance of getting up again. The world was spinning out of control and she had no control over her body movements, like at all.

  
~~~~~~

   
Just as Nicole purchased everything from her list, she looked up from her bag and saw a woman staggering as if she were drunk on her ass, and falling to the floor.

She did a double take. "No! I can't believe this … really?! Waverly you tiny gorgeous idiot!" She growled. She ran up to Waverly.

“What the hell are you doing? Wynonna is going to kill you!” She grabbed Waverly by the arms to help her up from the floor.

Waverly cocked her head sideways and looked at Nicole with a stupid (but oh so beautiful) grin on her face. “I’m sho … sho … peeen” She laughed.

“You are drunk and in trouble!” Nicole snapped, not finding this funny or amusing at all. How can Waverly be so reckless? Damnit.

Waverly giggled like a little schoolgirl. “I’m no shutz thi…thin..g.”

"Come on, I'll get you back to the hotel." The redhead wrapped her arm around Waverly's waist.

“Yer …sooo pre..pre…tee.” Waverly giggled. Her face was so close that Nicole could feel her breath on her neck as the younger woman was looking up at her.

"Oh, Lord. Have you been drinking?" Nicole questioned, face flushed with embarrassment as Waverly continued to stare at her face. The younger Earp shook her head.

“Did you take drugs?”

Waverly pursed her lips. "Nope, Off… offisherr Haughty." She reached up and touched Nicole's cheeks. God, she had really soft hands. "Soo pre..tee." She whispered, her thumb caressing Nicole's skin.

"I think you need to sleep that off, whatever it is." Nicole said, grabbing Waverly's hand to stop her from touching her face any longer.

“Yesh Offisher!” The brunette giggled.

By the time they reached the front door of the hotel, Nicole was practically carrying Waverly pretty much bridal style by now. Meanwhile, Waverly still babbled about "Offisher Haughty" and something about vanilla dipped donuts.

Once they were standing in front of Waverly's hotel room door, Nicole sat her down on the floor … no on her feet but the younger brunette had a really hard time standing. So the redhead had to keep her upright again. "Waves, where is your room key?" She asked, whispered almost as she was staring right into Waverly's eyes.

With a goofy expression on her face, Waverly shrugged. "Dunno…"

“Great.” Nicole groaned. “Come on, I’ll take you to my room.”

"Oh offisher Haughty, thash a bit fast .." The brunette giggled and left a wet and sloppy kiss on the redhead's cheek. Shocked and caught off guard Nicole stood stock-still. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Eyes and mouth wide open as she looked down at a smiling Waverly. Nervously she scratched the back of her head and guided Waverly to her room.

“Come on, Waves.”

"Mm not schleepy.." She leaned heavily on the taller woman. Nicole chuckled softly and sneaked one arm around the younger woman's waist. "Of course, darling."

Inside the room, Waverly flopped down on the bed, suddenly really really tired. She tried to remove her shoes and nearly fell on the floor while doing so. Nicole took pity on her.

“Here, let me help you.” She said and kneeled in front of the younger woman.

“Shanks Nicole.” Waverly said, falling backward.

Nicole couldn't help herself but laugh at Waverly's antics. Although the situation wasn't anything but amusing, Waverly's behavior was adorable and hella cute.

“Panch off toooo.”

“Oh boy.” Nicole sighed as she helped the younger Earp unfasten her pants and pulled them down. She imagined doing this kind of things for Wynonna, but sure as hell not for Waverly. Oh God. Wynonna. Oh heavens. Who is she going to kill first? Waverly or Nicole? Cause technically Nicole wasn’t at fault here, but when did the older Earp ever care about technicalities …

“Oh God, Waverly what are you doing?” The redhead asked in alarm when Waverly started pulling her shirt off.

"Sleep nakey." She answered and in a matter of seconds she removed her shirt and bra and flung them across the room. Nicole was unable to look away, at least for a few seconds. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes to get some kind of composure back. Cause of death: Waverly Earp.

Waverly looked at Nicole. "Shoo coming to besh tou?" She asked as she slid under the covers.

Dear God, please help me!

"Yeah … just …uhm give me a minute. Try to get some sleep." She smiled sweetly at Waverly and the younger woman sent her a dopey smile back. It didn't take more than a few minutes for Waverly to fall asleep with a hint of a smile on her face. Nicole watched her for a few more seconds, admiring the sleeping beauty in her bed. With a sigh, she shook her head a little and undressed, contrary to Waverly though she put on some pyjamas and got under the covers as well.

The moment she laid down the brunette gravitated toward her and snuggled up to Nicole. Sighing happily and nestling her head in the crock of the redhead's neck until she found a comfortable position. God, she really was a cuddler.

Nicole was already dreading the next morning, which was for sure going to be very awkward.

 

 

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)**


	10. April 3rd - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "morning after" ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> I'm back with a new chapter and with the awkward morning after scene nonetheless. Let me know what you think about it. As always, thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate them! 
> 
> Oh and shamelessly self-promoting from me: If you guys happened to like Sanvers and are on the look-out for a kind of fix it fic, I wrote a little something. So maybe check that out if you'd like that.

 

_April 3 rd – Namche: 11,400 feet (3475 meters)_

 

Nicole slept very little during the night. She tried everything to shut up her thoughts as she was lying next to a very naked Waverly Earp. Several times during the night she had awakened to find Waverly snuggled up against her. Wynonna was right, her younger sister sure loved her blankets … or bonus blanket. Cause that's what Nicole was, Waverly's bonus blanket. Each time she had gently pushed the younger Woman away, only to find herself in the same position a few minutes later. A never-ending circle.

Finally, after hours of trying to sleep, to get her brain to shut the hell up and stopping Waverly from cuddling her, she fell asleep. At four in the morning, but better than nothing. God she was going to be dead on her feet.

"Hey." A soft voice woke Nicole from her restless dream. She slowly opened her eyes. Surprisingly enough it took her a few seconds to gather her thoughts. Then it hit her full force. She was in bed with a naked lady. Trying to play it cool, Nicole rolled on her back and glanced at the brunette beside her.

“Morning.”

“How did I get here?” asked a confused Waverly as she eyed the redhead.

Nicole's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You don't remember, do you?"

Waverly shook her head followed by a soft “No.”

Then the brunettes faced flushed in embarrassment. "Oh, God. Did we … did we … you know … me and you? Did … did we have …" She stammered her face red as a tomato. God damn it! IF they did and she couldn't remember it, oh gosh how could she forget something like that?! I mean it had to be THAT amazing in order for her to not remember it. But she … oh no. Did they?! Panic was written all over Waverly's face as the thoughts raced through her head a mile per minute.

Nicole's eyes widened as she understood what Waverly was probably thinking. She couldn't be farther from the truth. Hastily she sat herself up and tried to calm the younger woman down.

"Oh. NO … no. We didn't have … you know. I found you stumbling around in the city and I … no Waverly. We definitely didn't have any sort of … intimacy. I swear!"

"Oh, unicorn." Waverly groaned in relief and draped her arm over her eyes, face still red with embarrassment. Then she shot up from her position, looking wide-eyed at Nicole. "OH my God. I didn't mean it that way! I'm sure you are an … amazing lover, you know. I just … if you know … uhm I would have liked to remember it."

Nicole nodded her head, a little baffled by this whole conversation. And the fact that the blanket slipped from Waverly's body and exposed … certain parts of her didn't help the whole situation either. God, she was screwed.

“You … you told me you didn’t have anything to drink. So, did you take drugs?” The redhead changed the topic.

"WHAT?! No of course not," replied a shocked Waverly. In an afterthought, she added, "Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid?" She was mortified.

Nicole chuckled softly, remembering the many "Offisher Haughty’s" Waverly threw her way.

"I mean, besides calling me Officer Haught and asking for my handcuffs, no. You didn't do anything stupid." She laughed at Waverly's shocked expression. With her face in her hands, the younger woman shook her head, mostly at herself.

“Well… if you weren’t drunk last night, then what happened?” The taller woman asked again. She really needed to know what happened last night. Did Champ give her something without her knowing? Cause if he did, he was going down for it. Preferably down the mountain in free fall.

Waverly's bottom lip trembled, as bits and pieces came back to her mind. "I went into some jewelry shop and the man offered me some tea, while I was looking through the things …"

“Ahh shit!” Nicole swore, she knew exactly what happened, because it happens all the time with tourist. They have no idea what they are getting into when entering one of the stores without some company.

"I drank some and suddenly felt very dizzy. But … I know that I was scared and ran away, I have no idea how I could do that, cause my body was just, I didn't feel like my body anymore like I had no control over it. After that? I remember nothing at all." The realization hit her like a train-wreck.

“OH … he could have…” She chocked, tears running down her face as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself. “Gosh, I’m so stupid.”

"Hey … it's okay." Nicole said in a soothing voice as she pulled the younger Earp into her arms. "Everything is okay, you are alright," she said softly and rocked the woman in her arms. She felt the wetness from her tears run down the side of her neck. As Waverly reciprocated the hug and wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist, her heart began to race. No matter how much she wanted to shout at Waverly for being this trusting with strangers, she didn’t have the heart to do it. The only thing that mattered was that Waverly was safe and sound in her arms.

She smoothed Waverly's hair back, away from her beautiful face. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear and just hugging her like her life depended on it.

“Where was Champ? Did he really leave you alone in Namche?!”

Waverly pulled back from Nicole's arms. She wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand and shrugged her shoulder. "Getting some .. you know, getting laid," she snorted in disgust.

Taken aback, Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. "Uhm …" she stammered. Did he cheat on her? Like seriously? Weren't they supposed to be a couple or something? Well … at least a re-kindling couple and then he has the guts to gets himself laid? Mother fucking hell, he didn't deserve her one bit. She would never do that to her … her significant other.

Waverly just looked at her and nodded. Yeah, that summed the whole thing up pretty good. She should have known he would pull a stunt like that. He cheated on her times and times again, so why shouldn't he want some sex with a stranger, when they weren't even a couple. And leave her alone and stranded in a city she's never been before. As the younger woman leaned back from the embrace, the blanket once again dropped. The redhead's eyes widened as she looked down at Waverly's exposed chest. Gulping loudly and turning her head so fast away from the younger woman, that she might have gotten a whiplash.

Waverly followed her eyes and looked down at her chest. Eyes flying wide open. "I'm so sorry." She covered herself as best as she could. Jesus, could her face get any redder?

Nicole cleared her throat. "I'm going to take a shower. Yes, that's what I'm doing."

The redhead swung her feet over the edge of the bed and got up. As she was stretching her sore bones, Waverly couldn't help herself but admire the sight before her. The muscular shoulders, definitely the shoulders from a climber, her full breasts, her flat ripped stomach and her long muscular legs. God she shamelessly raked her eyes up and down the other woman's body, not even realizing what she was doing. And also not realizing that she got caught.

The taller woman gulped loudly, the desire in Waverly's eyes was unmistakable. The brunette liked what she saw (and Nicole also liked what she saw), but the mere thought of it scared the shit out of the redhead. Because not only was this the little sister of her very best friend. The best friend who would scare everyone away who dared to lay eyes on her sister. Also, there was this whole Champ situation and she really didn't want to get in the crossfire. But the most important reason of them all was … Shae. She never thought she could care about another human being as much as she did for her former girlfriend. God this was really complicated… why was this happening to her?

She needed to get her head in the game and ban every thought of Waverly Earp in the back of her mind. What could be a better way than a subject change? In hindsight, this wasn’t Nicole’s best idea … ups.

“I don’t know if you realize that Waverly. I know … I know you are clueless about that area, but damn it have you any idea what could have happened to you?” She threw her hands up in defeat, rambling on and on and making no sense at all.

“What are you talking about?” Waverly frowned.

"Waverly, Nepal is the busiest slave trafficking route in the world. Did you know that?" Nicole sternly asked, but didn't give the other woman a chance to answer. "NO of course not and that's the problem here." Her words came out a little harsher than intended, but she needed the younger woman to understand what kind of danger she was exposed to.

“Oh …” The brunette pulled her legs up to her chest, feeling miserable.

"Your stupidity could have gotten you raped … or even worse, it could have gotten you killed! What the hell was Wynonna supposed to do? Come home without her little sister who she loves more than anything in this world?" _What would I have done? -_ Was the unspoken question. But Nicole wasn’t finished, oh no she just started.

“No woman should walk alone at night in Namche or anywhere here for that matter!”

“I’m not stupid and it wasn’t like I had a choice here! I literally got dumped on the streets!” Waverly yelled back.

“Are you sure? Cause drinking or taking anything to drink from a stranger seems like a stupid move to me.” Nicole snapped back.

Waverly felt her anger rise. “Just because I didn’t know, doesn’t mean I’m stupid!”

Waverly flung the covers off, not caring one bit about her modesty and jumped from the bed. Taken aback by the action Nicole just stared at her as Waverly got up in her face and jabbed a finger at her.

“You listen to me, Haught. I don’t know what the hell your problem is. One minute you are the sweetest person walking on earth and the next you are the most annoying woman I’ve ever met! I’m not your enemy here. Keep whatever happened between Champ and you between you two. I have nothing to do with it. Either you like me or you don’t, but stop it with the hot and cold bullshit. I’m not your punching bag!”

"Fine!" Nicole yelled, mildly impressed with the younger woman's speech and tone.

“Fine!” Waverly yelled back. “Don’t bother showing me out. I can find my own way. Is probably for the best, who knows maybe I walk the wrong way, hm? Miss Expert-of-everything.”

With tears in her eyes, threatening to fall down every second Waverly turned around and gathered all her clothes up from the floor. She didn't want Nicole to see how bad her words had stung. In a way, Nicole was right, yes. But damn it, there was a nicer way to say that to a person.

"Good." Nicole mumbled and walked over to the bathroom door. Turning around once more. "And don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." She pulled the door close and leaned against it. Banging her head on the door in the process and cursing herself. "What am I doing? Fuck she is right, she doesn't deserve any of this."

She growled, running her hands through her hair in frustration. They had a really nice morning just now and it all just blew up into her face. She didn’t mean for her words to come out the way they did. And she sure as hell didn’t want Waverly to think that Nicole thought she’s stupid or anything like that. It was just a heat of the moment situation kind of thing. _Shit._

Meanwhile, Waverly looked at the closed bathroom door, still not really grasping what went down a few seconds ago. Yeah, in a way Nicole was right … but she could have said it a different way. She didn't need to insult Waverly and/or her intelligence. She really didn't know what to think about Nicole, but one thing she did know. She wouldn't put up with this behavior any longer. If the taller woman wanted to be friends then they could make that work, but if she doesn't want that to happen … well, then she'd keep her distance.

God, why was this so complicated?!

Frustrated Waverly put on her clothes, wiped the tears away from her cheeks and left the room with one last glance to the bathroom door.

  
~~~~~~

  
Waverly pounded on the door with her fist and quite a force behind her hits.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Hold on a fucking minute." Champ yelled through the door. After a few seconds, the door jerked open and the man behind it looked like hell. Or at least like someone who has gotten very little of sleep. Wonder why that is.

"Hey! Where have you been?" He asked surprised and happy when he saw Waverly standing there. He was looking forward to sharing a bed with her again, mostly because she was a cuddler so … that could have turned out in his favor. But as he came back late last night, there was no Waverly in the room.

Waverly pushed her way past him with an eye roll. "Like you give a shit about it, but it’s none of your damn business," she snapped angrily.

Taken aback by her tone and the anger in her voice, Champ held his hands up in surrender. "Wow okay, chill your base girl. I was looking everywhere for you, of course, I give a shit about your whereabouts." He tried to defend himself, but Waverly was having none of it.

“Well, here I am! Now, don’t you have somewhere else to be?!”  All she wanted was to be alone right now and she had no nerve to deal with him now.

“Chicks …” He muttered equally frustrated under his breath. “I’m going to get something to eat. You want something?” He asked.

“NO thanks!” She walked over to the dresser and grabbed her duffle bag. “What I want right now is to be left alone, but no one ever asks me what I want so … just go!”

“Okay. Geeze.” Champ said with a shrug and left the room without another word.

The young woman flopped down on a chair in front of the window. "What just happened with Nicole?" She wondered out loud. "And what the frilly hell is going on between her and Champ. Cause in some twisted way she is portraying this on me."

As she thought back to the events that went down on the other side of the hallway a few minutes ago, she couldn't help but think about the look on Nicole's face when the blanket had slipped down her body. What she saw in her eyes was haunting Waverly, it did all kind of things with her body and she had goosebumps just thinking about it. She saw desire - smoldering desire and she loved it. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

Nicole could deny it and be cold with her all she wanted, but Waverly knew what she had seen. The redhead struggled with her composure, more times than one.

“Shit.” She groaned, burying her face in her hands as realization hit her. Not only did Nicole seem to want her, but she also wanted Nicole. “No … noo, this can’t be happening.” She shook her head, but couldn’t deny it anymore.

She was in and out of it last night, but the one time she really woke up she had no idea where she was or how she got there. The moment she realized there was another body in bed with her and that said body was female, and that she had her head on a soft and warm chest … well, she panicked a little bit. Only a little. She felt the arm around her tighten and as her eyes adjusted to the dark, her breath got caught in her throat. She was lying in Nicole's arms. Again.

And the most important detail about this whole situation, she had no desire of pulling away from her. She knew she should, but she didn’t want to. Because for the first time in a really long time she felt safe and she felt loved. Like nothing could happen to her as long as these arms were around her body. As long as the other woman’s body touched her own in any way possible. She had fallen back asleep again, in the arms of a beautiful woman.

"Well, Waverly. She doesn't want you the way you want her, she made that very clear. But … maybe … just maybe she …a fiddlesticks." The young woman groaned frustrated and walked into the bathroom. She needed a hot shower, maybe she could wash all the thoughts and troubles away.

  
~~~~~~ 

  
After her shower, Nicole still felt incredibly guilty about the way she talked to Waverly. Without giving it much thought she put on some clothes and walked down the hallway to Wynonna's room. The older woman would probably shout at her for treating her little baby sister like that, but at least she could offer some advice. Or so she thought.

Sadly the redhead made the mistake of not waiting for the "OK" to enter after she knocked on the door. Needless to say, Nicole needed to bleach her brain and eyes, immediately.

"Oh my GOD! WYNONNA!" As fast as humanly possible she turned the other way, shielding her eyes with her hands like a little child.

“Haughstuff! Ever heard of the thing they call knocking?” Asked an unimpressed and still very naked Wynonna. Like it wasn’t a big deal to be in bed with none other than Henry.

“I did … I ..did.” Nicole answered with her face flushed red.

Doc looked at least kind of embarrassed at his … nakedness in front of Nicole. "Morning Miss Haught."

"Hey, Henry." The redhead waved over her shoulder.

Reluctantly Wynonna got out of bed, threw some clothes at Doc and put on a bathrobe herself. In light speed, her handsome companion was fully clothed and on his way out. God, could this day get any worse?

"Okay, Haught. What is so important for you to deny me my morning sex routine?"

"I think I fucked up with your sister." The redhead blurted out. Wynonna's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

“That’s not possible, Nicole. Waverly isn’t that kind of person you could fuck up with so badly.” She tried to assure her friend.

"Well … she yelled at me like really yelled at me. But only after I yelled at her first. I mean after what happened last night I ju –"

“Wohow! Back up. Last night? What are you talking about?” The brunette was confused.

"Yeah …" Nicole let out a heavy breath. "… long story short. Chump dumped her in Namche at night, Waverly was too trusting and got drugged and I saved her ass."

Wow, that was some news. Shocked, Wynonna had to sit down for a moment. Still trying to process the information that just got dumped on her. Clearing her throat she looked up at Nicole, who was nervously fumbling with her fingers.

“Okay … uhm I need a minute, but why did you guys yell at each other?”

"I may have called her stupid …" Nicole admitted shamefully. Looking down on the floor, not wanting to meet Wynonna's eyes. The brunette groaned. "No, tell me you didn't."

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Well kind of … I just didn’t mean for it to come out the way it did. I wanted her to understand what could have happened.” The younger woman tried to explain herself.

Wynonna stood up from her spot on the bed and walked up to the redhead. She patted the other woman encouragingly on the shoulder, maybe with a little more force behind her pats than really necessary.

“Let her cool down a little and then apologize to her. I’m going to have a word with her myself … and then I’m going to strangle dumb Chump. Just so you know, if you ever call my little sister stupid again or hurt her feelings in any way … I’m going to maim you.”

She threatened in a low voice and Nicole knew Wynonna would make good on that threat in a heartbeat. The taller woman gulped loudly and nodded. “Got it, thanks.”

 

 

  **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	11. April 3rd - Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm ... Nicole and Waverly have a heart-to-heart (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mainly about Waverly and Nicole with guest star Champ for like ... 2 seconds. Let me know what you think about it! Thanks for comments and kudos, I really appreciate them and they make me smile plus I appreciate all of you! So thank YOU all so much!!

 

_April 3rd_

 

Throughout the day Nicole’s mind kept returning to Waverly and the way she treated her in the hotel room. She knew she had to apologize, big time and could only hope the younger Earp was as forgiving with her as Wynonna made her out to be. The woman was getting to her in a way Nicole did not like to acknowledge.

Truth to be told, the moment she knew she’d be sharing her hotel room with Waverly and that she was sort of … kind of in a relationship with Champ Hardy, she wanted Waverly to dislike her. Not particularly hate her, just not to like her. So she would keep her distance and stay away from her. That way Nicole didn’t have to deal with the younger woman on a constant level. Because around the younger woman she had a really hard time concentrating. And Waverly didn’t exactly make it easy for her. She was a little touchy-feely and Nicole had no idea if she was that way with every person or just … her. If Waverly disliked her, she didn’t need to worry about the brunettes motives behind her sweet gestures.

But damn it. She didn’t intend for Waverly to hate her! No matter how much she wanted to fight it, Nicole had to admit that she was attracted to Waverly, big time! At the same time, she didn’t want to feel this way towards another woman, especially not Waverly. She was as straight as they came, and the redhead was sure of one thing. If one of them was going to get her feelings hurt, it was always the lesbian.

That evening she was eating dinner with the boys and Wynonna. Throughout the evening she’d learned a few things about Jeremy and Nedley and she had to admit, she really liked the guys. Jeremy was like a lost puppy, he talked way too much and too fast. Nedley on the other hand, well he was like the father she never knew. She liked them both genuinely.

Tucker … well, Tucker was a whole other story. Not that she had to deal with him any longer or at least for the next few days. Wynonna talked to her about his condition and the fact that he couldn’t breathe properly. So the older Earp decided to have a Sherpa escort him back to Lukla. If he wanted to try again after a few days, he was welcome to do so. But Nicole and the other guides knew that once a person had signs of mountain sickness, chances were, he would have them again. Which means, he was probably out of this expedition before it even really started. One less creep to deal with. _Hallelujah!_

After dinner, Nicole decided to turn in early, considering the night before she barely got any sleep. Within a few minutes, she had fallen asleep, happy to escape to her dreamland for a little while.

Hours later she awoke in a dark room and the sound of raised voices from the room next to her. The thin walls separating the rooms may as well have not been there at all.

“You stupid bastard, I could have been raped or even killed! But why am I telling you this? You are freaking Champ Hardy, who cares more about his hairstyle than anything else.” She heard Waverly yell loud and clear.

Wow, and I thought she was yelling at me. Nicole thought, cringing at the increasing volume.

“Come on, Waverly. Don’t be that way,” he responded annoyed.

“See, that is what I mean. You don’t care about other people.” She heard Waverly angrily say. “I don’t know what kind of bullshit you took part in a few years ago. But everyone on the team hates your guts. Wynonna didn’t even want to take you with us, but your Uncle made her do it! That’s really sad, don’t you think? I don’t know what you did, but somehow I’m stuck in the middle of things and have to deal with a bipolar lead guide. One second she is nice and forthcoming and the next I have the feeling she wants me to hate her and leave her the hell alone. Why is that, Champ? I want to know what happened, to make Nicole and Wynonna hate you that much, and for me being stuck in the crossfire. What the fuck did you do?!”

With mouth wide open, Nicole sat on her bed as Waverly yelled at Champ like there was no tomorrow. Go damn it, she had no idea the younger woman was feeling that way. Okay, she got in the crossfire, no chance to deny that …

The screaming match did go on for another 30 minutes and Nicole finally had enough. Some people tried to sleep and really needed every second of it, damn it.

“Jesus.” The redhead grumbled and quickly put on her jacket. She didn’t want to deal with this screaming match any longer. She needed some fresh air, maybe that will do the trick and help her to find some more sleep. Also, by the time she’ll be back, the two of them should have sorted their problem out, whatever the hell it was and although she didn’t want to admit it to herself, Nicole couldn’t bear to listen to Waverly's words anymore. It wasn’t her intention to hurt the younger woman's feelings.

Once she was outside, in the dark night, she took a deep breath. Then she headed up a path behind the hotel, leading to a large rock, where she sat down. She brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Maybe this would help to calm her nerves and to keep her brain silent long enough for her to fall asleep. But her thoughts returned to Waverly, naturally.

“Sounded like trouble in … paradise? Note to self, stay away from them.” She whispered to herself, although she really didn’t want to stay away from the younger Earp. No matter how hard she tried.

“I didn’t know anyone was still up,” Waverly said, startling the shit out of Nicole, again.

“God damn it. Waverly, please stop sneaking up on me. I don’t know how much more my heart can take before it quits its job for good.” Nicole answered breathlessly and glanced down at Waverly, who had a sheepish look on her face.

“Mind if I join you?” She asked after clearing her throat.

“By all means, if you want to then be my guest.” The redhead replied.

Waverly walked around the rock, so she was facing Nicole and stretched one of her arms out. Nicole looked questioningly at her and eyed the arm suspiciously.

“I need help to get up there, so, please ... help me?” The brunette asked sweetly.

With an eye roll, the older woman grabbed Waverly's arm and hauled her up on the rock with an ease that had Waverly catch her breath. “Thanks.”

For a while they sat in absolute silence on the rock, letting the wind blow through their hair. Nicole wanted to say something … anything, but she didn’t know how to start. Waverly on her part also felt that there was something waging on Nicole's chest. So she gently nudged the older woman with her shoulder and tilted her head sideways. As if she was inviting her to talk to her.

The redhead took a deep breath and cleared her throat nervously.

“Hey … listen, Waverly. I, uhm ..”

Waverly smiled encouragingly at Nicole but laid a hand on her arm. “No, you don’t.”

Confused Nicole eyed Waverly. “What? You don’t even know what I was going to say. Can you read minds now too?”

The younger Earp chuckled softly. “Yeah, I’m a Vampire like that Cullen guy and can read minds.”

Now the redhead had to chuckle too. Waverly was a bit cheesy. “Well, then how come you didn’t sparkle, oh creature of the night?”

Waverly was checking her surroundings for intruders and leaned over to Nicole, whispering in her ear. “I’m special, my ring is going to keep my sparkly effects in check.” With a hand covering her mouth, Waverly giggled uncontrollably and Nicole loved it. After a few minutes of goofing around, the younger woman got serious again, taking Nicole's hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

“I do know what you were going to say and it's not necessary. I deserve everything you said to me and you were right. I didn’t think about consequences and I was too trusting.”

“No, you didn’t deserve that,” Nicole said, shaking her head. “I didn’t have to be so mean about it. I didn’t want my words to come out this harsh. That wasn’t my intention.”

Waverly scrunched her nose. “Yeah, you were kinda mean. I have to say. You can try to make me hate you all you want, but it's not going to work. You can try to hate me, but that won't work either.”

“Who says I’m trying to hate you or make you hate me?”

The brunette shook her finger at Nicole. “I know what you’re trying to do, Missy.”

Wow, talk about being busted. Nicole's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Really? Why do you think that?”

“Because that’s how it is. I just don’t know why or the reason behind it. But please do me a favor?”

“What?”

“Try to remember that I’m not Champ. I didn’t do anything to you. I’m not really the one you hate the guts here, but somehow you are portraying it on me. Now I’m stuck in the crossfire and I don’t like that. It's not my business to know what happened between the two of you, but don’t drag me into that mess. I’m just Waverly. I’m not your enemy.”

Wow, Waverly had a way with words that had Nicole awestruck. She turned her head, so Waverly couldn’t see how right she was. With every single thing she just said, she’d hit a nerve. No matter how much she liked Waverly, she could not take the chance of allowing anyone into her life again. What if something happened to that person? She couldn’t and wouldn’t survive this a second time. The first time it nearly destroyed her, the second time would surely end her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Waverly asked, pulling Nicole from her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Waverly. I was …. just thinking about things.”

Waverly looked at the older woman in concern. “By the expression on your face, it looked painful.” She probed softly. Nicole nodded absently. “It was.” She admitted as the old familiar ache in her chest began to creep in at just the thought of … her.

“You want to talk about it? I’m a great listener.”

“Not really. It’s just … a haunting memory from the past. You don’t need to worry, it's all good now.” She lied and Waverly knew it, but she didn’t push and Nicole was grateful for that.

“I don’t believe you, but that’s okay … for now. If you decide to talk tough, let me know.”

Waverly had no intention to upset Nicole further and decided to talk about a little less threatening things. So in an overly dramatic fashion, she cleared her throat and smiled a big smile at Nicole.

“Okay, Miss Haught. What is it that you do, when you’re not currently somewhere in the mountains?” She asked enthusiastically.

“Oh … I’m a lifeguard at the beach in the summer and in the colder months I work at the shopping mall, you know, where the parents can drop their kids off and go shopping and we play with them. It’s really refreshing being around young kids. They can teach you things you never knew you needed to know and sometimes I’ll meet them on the beach in the summer. I love it.”

Nicole beamed like the sun and if Waverly had to capture one moment of their interactions together and keep it forever, it would be this moment. Carefree, relaxed and seemingly happy was her favorite Nicole thus far. The younger Earp couldn’t help herself but smile back at Nicole.

“Wow, both of this jobs sound pretty amazing and you really should do this way more often.” Waverly smiled.

“Do what?”

Waverly looked at Nicole, her voice was soft as she spoke. “When you laugh, your whole face lights up. It's like the sun breaks through the clouds after a heavy storm, beautiful.”

Nicole blushed and turned her face away from Waverly, which made the younger Woman smile harder. “It's getting late, we should probably head back to the hotel,” Nicole said, sliding down the rock. Holding her hand out for Waverly to grab it.

“Hey … can I ask you a big favor?” Waverly asked hesitantly.

“Sure.”

“Can I spend the night in your room again? Please?”

Nicole shook her head, thinking she had misunderstood the younger woman. She wanted to spend the night, again? With her, in her bed?

Dejectedly Waverly shrugged. “That’s okay. I figured you would say no, it was worth a shot.” She smiled sadly.

“No!” Nicole shouted, after realizing what conclusion Waverly drew from her head shake.

“I wasn’t saying no. I just thought I heard you wrong. But … why do you want to stay in my room?” Nicole's heart began to thump wildly in her chest.

“I don’t want to be in the same room with Champ, let alone the same bed. I’m afraid I would actually kill him or something.” She answered honestly.

Nicole nodded, remembering the screaming match from earlier. She wouldn’t want to sleep in the same room with him either, period. But then again, she wasn’t exactly his girlfriend … or girlfriend to be or whatever.

“Alright. As long as you don’t hog the covers, and by covers I mean me.” She teased lightly. Waverly gave her a grateful smile. “I can’t promise that I need a substitute for my bonus blanket and you are just a little too comfy not to lie on.” The younger woman answered cheekily, laughing at Nicole's red cheeks for the second time this night. Ignoring Waverly's remark, Nicole huffed and led both of them back to her room. A soft smile on her face.

 

Once they were inside her … well, their room for the night, Nicole made a beeline for the bathroom. “I would say make yourself comfortable, but I know for a fact that you’ll do that with or without my permission,” Nicole said as Waverly snuggled up into the pillows and blankets. She was kind of freezing, no surprise there. The younger woman stuck her tongue out at Nicole and smiled.

“I can’t help it, okay? I’m cold.” Waverly argued half-heartedly back.

Nicole chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I know. Wynonna told me already, which brings me to my question. What the hell were you thinking? You know how cold it can get on Everest, right? We are not on the beach, we are on a mountain … in the freaking cold.” The redhead really wanted to know, what the reason behind her joining this expedition was.

Waverly sighed dejectedly and patted the spot beside her, gesturing for Nicole to sit down. The older woman sat down cautiously beside the bundle of covers and pillows and tilted her head slightly. A silent command for Waverly to tell her the truth.

“Well … I mean it has pretty much nothing to do with Champ being on this trip.” Nicole's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Waverly had to chuckle. “I know, unbelievable right? He thinks I said yes because he asked, or begged me to. The truth is, I just wanted to spend some time with Wynonna. You know, I don’t see her as often as I’d like to, with her being on the mountains the entire time. I really missed her ... and I just I thought this could be something for us to do together again. Besides, I know she’s being grumpy about it, but she’s also happy to see me on a regular basis for the next few weeks.” The younger Earp shrugged helplessly with her shoulders at her reasoning.

Nicole didn’t know what to say, she really thought Champ was the one responsible for Waverly tagging along, but it was her idea and her longing for some sister time all along. Kinda sweet, considering this whole … situation. The redhead searched for Waverly's hand and gently squeezed it, smiling her dimple smile at her.

“That’s really sweet, Waverly and I’m sure Wynonna appreciates the gesture more than she lets on. Also … I ..um.. I’m really glad that the sorry excuse for a man is not the reason you joined us.”

“What is the deal between you two? Why … why do you hate each other's guts?” Waverly asked confused.

“Oh Waves, … I’m not ready to tell you this just now …” Nicole sighed heavily, not wanting to get into that kind of talk at that hour of the night. Waverly nodded understandingly and squeezed Nicole's hand lightly.

“That’s okay. I can be patient if I have to.” She winked cheekily at the other woman. “Leave me some hot water, would you? I don’t think those blankets will do.” She added after a few seconds.

With one last squeeze, Nicole got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. “Sure thing.” She said over her shoulder and closed the door behind her. Waverly let out a dreamy sight and fell back into her … pillow heaven, they smelled like the other woman. That smell was easily becoming her favorite. Nicole was different than the others, and she had no idea why she was drawn to her like that.

A few minutes later she bolted up from her position in Nicole's bed. “A shit!” She muttered as a realization hit her like a lightning bolt. Of course, the story of her life. She buried her face in her hands, frustrated with herself.

“What are you swearing about?” Nicole asked, walking over to the bed as she dried her hair with a towel.

Waverly's head snapped up in surprise, she hadn’t heard the water turn off or the bathroom door open. “I just … I realized something.” Her eyes seemed to move on their own, working their way up the muscular legs and over the same T-Shirt Nicole had worn the night before. When she finally met Nicole's eyes, her ears were burning and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Oh God, she was screwed.

“I … need a shower in the worst way possible.” She said, jumping out of her little cave and stumbling into the bathroom. Nicole looked at her with a puzzled expression. She had no idea what just happened, but oh well… maybe the high was getting to Waverly's brain. Shrugging the incident off, she walked over to her duffle bag.

“Ahh shit! Damn it!” Waverly’s voice rang through the closed door as she swore her head off and Nicole had to surpass a laugh. The younger Earp didn’t seem like the type to swear like a sailor, that was more of a Wynonna kinda thing.

“Uhm … Nicole?” A tentative voice called out for her.

“Yeah?”

“Is there… is there a chance that I could borrow a sleep shirt from you? I have my bag in Champs room and don’t want to go back there.” The brunette asked shyly through the bathroom door, feeling a little embarrassed about this whole situation. She could have thought about that beforehand. 

“Yeah, sure. I … um do you want me to bring it to you, or you know …” Nicole trailed off, not really sure where she was going with that question.

“Can you like, wait a second.”

Waverly opened the door just wide enough for her head to peak out as she was searching for Nicole. The redhead grabbed a shirt from her bag and walked over to the younger woman. Cautiously handing her the shirt with a small smile on her face.

“You know, it's not like I haven't already seen you naked. So you don’t have to be shy, Waverly.” The redhead couldn’t help herself and teased the younger woman. Who’s face turned crimson red as she stuttered a “Thanks” out and snatched the shirt out of her hands.

What a night. What a day … what a whole fucking expedition that was. Unlike anything she ever had. Nicole got ready for bed and switched the light off, then she snuggled into her pillow. So much faster than anticipated, Waverly walked out of the bathroom and around the bed.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me staying over?”

“No, I don’t mind. Get in.” Eagerly Waverly slid under the covers and sighed dreamily as her head hit the pillow once again.

“Do you have any hobbies? I mean besides climbing mountains and getting yourself into dangerous situations?” Waverly asked after a few minutes of silence.

Nicole rolled over, so she was facing the younger woman. Well, facing her as much as she could because the lights were out.

“I like rock-climbing and swimming.” She answered, tucking an arm up under her pillow.

“What about you? What does Waverly Earp like to do?”

“Oh, I like researching stuff. It's kinda cool to know about some stuff and I like shooting guns.” She giggled excitedly.

“Guns?”

“Yeah you know, shooting range and that stuff. By now you know about my family’s company so it’s a given, right? But I wouldn't say no to a flamethrower. They seem like a nice thing to have.” The brunette trailed off; picturing all the things she could do with a flamethrower. Setting Champs pant on fire for example.

“A what?” Nicole's eyes flew open, but Waverly could only giggle at the older woman's expression.

“Okay … moving on. Is Wynonna your only sister? Or do you have a brother?” Nicole asked instead, stirring to conversation away from … flamethrowers.

“Yeah, an older sister, Willa. But we don’t talk that much. She thinks she is something better, just because she is this big, rich businesswoman and my dad always bragged about her. I’m just a grade school teacher, nothing special.” Waverly answered a hint of sadness in her voice.

Nicole frowned. “Don’t say that. What would parents do without the teachers? You are important, your job is important, don’t let anyone tell you different.” She answered encouragingly. “But wait, if you’re a teacher how did you get the time off?” She asked confused.

“I took a leave of absence.”

“You can do that?”

“I mean I did… so I guess I can.” Waverly smiled at her.

Nicole laughed. “Okay, guess you are right about that. What about your parents though? What are they thinking about you climbing the big mountains?”

“My momma said it’s a great idea, but I should be careful and always listen to Wynonna so that I can come back to her in one piece. My dad died a few years ago.”

Nicole cringed, talk about old wounds. “I’m sorry. Um … what made you decide to be a teacher?” She tried to change the subject.

“I love kids,” Waverly answered without hesitation, a big smile on her face once again as she remembered her class back home. They were one of a kind.

“Do you want to have kids of your own? You know, someday.” Nicole asked curiously, although she had no idea why.

Waverly thought about the question for a few minutes, before she answered it. “Yeah, I think someday I want kids.”

“Well, what is stopping you? You’re not getting any younger, you know.” The redhead teased the other woman lightly.

“I’ve never met anyone that I wanted to have kids with. Because let’s be real … Champ? He would be more like a kid than the kid itself. I need someone who is mature, kind and sweet and just … someone who is ready and wants to have a family with me. I need the right person, someone I love and I know who loves me back. What about you?”

The question threw Nicole in a loop; she didn’t think Waverly would ask her too. “There … there was a time I considered it to be … the right moment, but …” She didn’t finish the sentence as images of Shae flashed through her mind along with their conversations about children, a house with a white picket fence and a dog.

“You okay?” Waverly asked, reaching out for Nicole's arm. “I’m so sorry if I said or did something wrong. That wasn’t my intention.”

“No its fine and you really didn’t do anything wrong.” The taller woman cleared her throat.

“There was a time when I wanted kids. But I haven't really thought about it in a few years.” Nicole answered honestly after she got her composure back.

“I’m sorry, I can tell this is bothering you. So … do you have any siblings? What about your parents?” She asked, changing the subject to a hopefully better topic.

Nicole looked at Waverly for several seconds, grateful that she didn’t push her for an explanation. “Yeah, I have an older sister. She is a doctor in the city I grew up and like crazy intelligent. I bet you’d get along very well. But I can’t tell you anything about my parents. I never got to know them. They died when I was really young. It's just me and my sister against the world.” The redhead smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes. Just because she’d never met her parents, doesn’t mean she can’t miss them then and now.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly said with a groan, face hitting the pillow. “I seem to say or ask the wrong things where you are concerned. I better shut up now.”

Nicole laughed. “No Waves, you didn’t say anything wrong.” She was silent for several seconds, her voice just above a whisper when she added. “I just have a lot of baggage.”

“Don’t we all,” Waverly answered softly.

“I guess we do.” Nicole agreed. “We really should get some sleep. We have big days ahead of us.”

Waverly rolled on to her back. “Yeah, you are right. I just … thank you, I know this wasn’t easy for you, sharing all of this, I mean.”

“You are easy to talk to,” Nicole said and it scared her a little. Waverly turned he head to look at Nicole.

“Ditto.” She grinned. “Goodnight, Nicole.”

“G’night, Waverly,” Nicole said and when she closed her eyes, this time for good, she was smiling.

Maybe … just maybe, they could be … something. 

   
  
 **A/N: Have a great day/afternoon/evening/night and thanks for reading! :)**


	12. April 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught fluff and Wynhaught brotp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, but life got in the way.  
> But at least this is a longer chapter with lots and lots of fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos and support!  
> Let me know what you think about it!

 

_April 4 th Namche_

 

After Nicole opened her eyes, it took her several seconds to get her bearings. You know that feeling when you wake up from a good night sleep and have no idea what time or day it is? Yes, that’s exactly how Nicole felt at that moment. Blissful, well rested and comfortable, she hadn’t had a good night sleep like that for years. This was definitely something she could get used to.

Although her right arm felt kind of numb and she felt a pressure on her chest. Not just a pressure, but the ever so gentle movements of a breathing body and incredible warmth. Confused Nicole turned her head slightly. Her eyes flew wide open, once again there was none other than Waverly Earp, with her head on the redhead's chest and one of her arms wrapped tightly around Nicole's waist, fisting her T-Shirt with a death grip. Waverly was sleeping on her, again. This was … the third time since the expedition started and the team met up in the hotel. Is this going to become a habit? Waking up with her by my side, snuggled up to me and not having a single care in the world?

But the more shocking part (no, it really wasn’t) was, Nicole had her arm draped over the smaller woman’s shoulder. Holding her in place and absently stroking her thumb over the exposed flesh. Wow, I really must have felt comfortable.

A tiny (no a really big) part of her wanted to fall back asleep and enjoy the peaceful feeling of having someone close, but the rational part of her brain began chanting incessantly. She couldn’t have nice things, not while awake as it seems. That girl is as straight as they come. She is Champs girlfriend or whatever. You are the one who is going to get hurt. She’ll break your heart.

“God, I feel like I’m going crazy.” She whispered under her breath as she gently removed her arm from around Waverly's shoulders and then slowly, oh so slowly, slid out of bed. Trying not to wake the younger Earp in the process. The moment her body was out of bed, Waverly groaned in protest. Probably missing the body heat already, but she didn’t open her eyes. Thank God. For several minutes Nicole stood beside the bed, watching over Waverly. Admiring the beautiful woman underneath the covers.

“What a waste. Champ doesn’t deserve you, Waverly.”

She shook her head at the thought of them together. He really didn’t deserve her, or any other woman for that matter. Waverly was funny, intelligent and kind … and loving … and oh shit. Her heart began to race as her thoughts got immersed by the woman lying in her bed. Her beautiful wavy hair, her eyes, her nose … her …lips. Damn it, she was without a doubt beautiful, very beautiful and the only woman since … she was blown away by Waverly's whole package. Truly blown away. It should be illegal to even exist. Shaking her head, trying to clear her mind, she turned away and walked over to her duffle bag and took it into the bathroom.

She wanted to grab a quick shower and then go downstairs to the room where the barrels of gear were stored. She needed to recheck her gear one more time before they headed out on the final trek to Everest. A long time ago she had learned to check her gear twice before going up on a mountain. More than once there were stories of gear disappearing and the climbers were already on their way up. Most of the times the tour had to be canceled because without certain parts of gear you are pretty much like a helpless toddler up there. Also, she didn’t trust Champ enough to NOT check it one more time. Who knew what shit he would get up to.

When Nicole came out of the bathroom, Waverly was turning over in their bed and smiled sleepily at her. “Morning.” She greeted the older woman in a sleep laced voice. God, she’d never had such an amazing night sleep. She felt refreshed, comfy and warm, but it was a different kind of warmth.

“Good Morning to you too, how did you sleep?” Nicole replied cheerfully.

“Amazing, like a baby. I really think this is the best sleep I’ve ever gotten in … well, ever.”

Waverly stretched her arms over her head and yawned. She could lay here for another few hours, preferably with her bonus blanket, and would be happy doing nothing. Then she looked up at Nicole and winked. “Must have been the company.”

Nicole snorted. “Yeah, sure Waverly. It must have been.”

“Well, I think so, try and change my mind.” Waverly was smiling like a fool, refusing to be deterred by Nicole's response.

Nicole shook her head, trying desperately to keep that smile off of her face, but she failed miserably. “You are something else, Waverly Earp.”

Tilting her head to the side, the other woman asked, “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Haven’t really decided yet, but I’ll let you know.” The redhead winked at the brunette and smiled mischievously.

“Hey, how is that cut over your eye, by the way?” She added in an afterthought.

Automatically Waverly touched the area above her eye and hissed a little. “Oh … still sore, but what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger.”

Waverly reluctantly got to her feet and walked over to the other woman. Stopping a few inches from her, she looked up at Nicole's brown eyes, drowning in them for a second before her gaze fell to the other woman's lips. When they locked eyes again, Waverly was met with soft brown eyes. Nicole felt her throat constricting, making it really difficult to swallow. “I - ”

“Don’t!” Waverly said, pressing a finger lightly against Nicole's lips to quiet her. Wow, she had like the softest lips ever, wonder what it would feel like to…nope. “Don’t, Nicole. You don’t have to say anything. Just feel.”

Nicole felt her heart skip a beat or two when Waverly smiled at her. If there is someone out there: _Help me_ , she thought, while taking a step back from the other woman. Her hands were shaking as she reached up to rub the back of her neck nervously. What the hell just happened?

Waverly’s eyes followed Nicole’s movement. She saw it too, and she liked the effect she seemed to have on Nicole. It sure as hell didn’t go unnoticed by her and she would be lying if she said Nicole didn’t have the same effect on her. Opting for a safer topic, she let the comment on the dip of her tongue drop.

“I guess I should get out of here. I need a shower, without my shower in the morning I can’t function properly. And I need … um, my stuff. I really hope Champ has already left the room. I can’t deal with his face right now. Every time I see it I want to punch it like really hard, you know? Oh no, what time is it? Just after seven?! Ah fiddlesticks, then he isn’t out of the room. That guy loves his sleep. Did you know that he spends more time in the bathroom than Wynonna and I combined?”

She stopped her ramble to look at Nicole. “You … um … you can tell me to shut up anytime. Don’t be shy.” She said with a nervous chuckle.

Nicole showed her a toothy grin. “Why? You’re on a roll girl, get it all out.”

Both of them burst out laughing like fools and once they got themselves under control Nicole offered something she never thought she would do willingly.

“You know, I have no problem with it if you want to shower here? I mean we have another hour before the team heads out, so make the time count, you know.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“Really? It wouldn’t bother you or something like that?” Waverly asked hopeful, she really didn’t want to deal with him, or any man for that matter, right now. Nicole nodded shyly. “Sure.”

Without a chance to react or step out of her way, Waverly flung herself at Nicole and hugged the life out of her. Arms around her neck, standing on her tiptoes, she whispered “thank you” in Nicole’s ear. The redhead had no idea what just happened and just hugged the other woman back. Closing her eyes and relishing the moment, drowning in the feeling of Waverly’s warm and soft and squishy body against hers. Wow, she could get used to that.

It felt like hours when Waverly finally pulled away, still smiling at the taller woman like a kid on Christmas Eve. Until … “Shit.”

With furrowed eyebrows Nicole regarded Waverly. “I have nothing to change here; I mean that’s your shirt for god’s sake. My duffle bag is still in Champs room.” She sighed; frustration was taking over her emotions. Then she sheepishly looked up through her eyelashes, getting her puppy face in place.

“Would you … would be so kind and get my duffle bag for me?”

Nicole’s eyes grew big, pointing with her index finger at herself in question. “Me?!”

She shrieked confused. Waverly just nodded, pleading her to do it. Nicole squinted at Waverly. She didn’t like that look on the younger Earps face one bit. How could she say no to a puppy face like this?

“Fine, I’ll do it.” She rolled her eyes exasperated.

“Yay, thank you! You are the best.” With a kiss on the cheek, which left Nicole dumb-founded, Waverly disappeared into the bathroom. Leaving a shell-shocked Nicole Haught alone in her room. Trying desperately to gain her composure back. She shook her head and grumbled under her breath as she walked out of the room and over to … Champ’s.

She knocked a few times, or banged at the door … who really cares about minor details, until the douchebag finally opened it. Looking like hell, but again, who the hell cares, right? He looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

“What are you doing here?” He spat out, already angry that he had to start his morning with … this.

“I need Waverly’s duffle bag. So just give it to me or I can grab it myself.”

“What do you need Waverly’s bag for?” He questioned her irritated.

“In case you missed the memo, she didn’t sleep in this room last night and she needs her things. So?” Nicole was getting impatient. She hadn’t even spent two minutes with him and was already ready to punch him in the face.

“What the fuck? Are you corrupting my girlfriend now? Trying to make her lezzy or something?” He was beyond pissed. The veins on his face and neck were popping like fucking popcorn in the microwave.

With an overly dramatic eye roll, Nicole pushed her way past the boy-man. If he didn’t want to get it for her, she had to take it herself. “You know, there is nothing wrong with two girls sharing their bed. It’s not like I ravished her body the minutes she laid down beside me and forced my … as you so nicely put it, ways on her.”

She answered absently, still searching for Waverly's bag in the chaos that was once a room. When she finally did find it, she just grabbed it and left the room without another glance at Champ. Not caring that he was throwing all kind of insults at her. With a fake and really girly smile, she turned around and looked at him.

“Piss of, Champ. Leave me alone and get ready.”

She closed the door forcefully and walked into her room. She put the bag down on the floor and knocked once on the bathroom door.

“I have your bag. I need to check the gear one more time before we head out, so I’ll be leaving now. Just grab your stuff and meet me in the lobby afterward.” She yelled through closed doors.

“Thank you! You are my hero right now. I’ll see you later, Nicky.” Waverly yelled back, in the middle of her shower.

Nicole haltered in her steps. Nicky? Did she just call me Nicky? Pondering that information for a minute, the redhead came to the conclusion that she didn’t mind the nickname if it came from Waverly. Definitely better than the nicknames Wynonna came up with. She shrugged and dismissed the thoughts as she grabbed her own bag and walked out of the room. Once and for all.

 

~~~~~~

 

"Haughtdog, how's it going?"

Wynonna Earp as she lived and breathed was standing right behind Nicole. She literally came out of nowhere and scared the living shit out of the redhead. Who was so busy with checking the gear that she didn't hear Wynonna approach from a mile away.

Guess I know where Waverly has her talent from. It's an Earp thing.

"Holy mother Mary. Wynonna, don't do that!" Nicole’s hand flew up to her wildly beating heart, one of these days she was going to have a heart attack. Wynonna cackled loudly, thinking this was really funny.

"Stop laughing you idiot," grumbled the redhead annoyed.

"Sor..ry...sorry Haught, but you should have seen your face. Hilarious." Wynonna couldn't keep it together anymore and just laughed harder when sweet Nicole flipped her off.

"Oh wow. I needed that, thanks." The older woman clapped the redhead on her back, slowly but surely getting a grip of her facial muscles again.

"All jokes aside, is everything okay down here?" She asked seriously, glancing over the barrels while Nicole checked them over.

"Yeah, all good. I just wanted to check them, you know. Don't really trust Chump to not pull something off like stealing from the equipment." The taller woman shrugged, thinking this was really self-explanatory considering what kind of person they had on their team. Wynonna just nodded, understanding what Nicole meant to say but didn’t actually say out loud.

He can't be trusted, never let your guard down.

"Alright, how about you join me and Waves for some breakfast? You need your energy and that way you can apologize to Wavy."

The thing about Wynonna was, even if she asked for something it was like a demand. So there was no chance of opting out. She'd meet the younger Earp a lot earlier than anticipated.

"Sure, give me a minute."

Waiting for her friend, Wynonna tapped impatiently with her foot on the floor. She was hungry!!

"Come on, Haughthead! I need to eat," she whined like a toddler, making Nicole grin at her antics.

 

~~~~~~

 

"Hey, Wynonna ... and hi Nicole." Waverly greeted them in the lobby of their hotel. A little surprised to see Nicole walking up to her next to her sister. Nicole bobbed her head in greeting, whereas Wynonna greeted her more enthusiastically.

"What’s up, Wave?"

The older woman got a hold of Waverly’s arm as well as Nicole’s and dragged them along. "I am hungry and I've waited long enough. So, deal with it," she replied to the mild protests she was getting for her rough treatment.

 

After they got what they wanted to eat, Wynonna led them to a table in the back. No-one would bother them there and simultaneously they would see everyone. Doc and Dolls were sitting together at a table and seemed to get along just fine. Jeremy and Nedley were sitting a few tables beside the double D's and by the looks of it; the young man was blabbing the older one into a coma.

Tucker and his Sherpa were already gone. That left Champ to sit on his own and boy ... he sulked like a toddler. Nicole caught his gaze across the room and if looks could kill she'd be dead right about now. He was seething and totally squashed the eggs in his hand.

Wynonna followed her friends' gaze and quirked an eyebrow at Champ and his mess.

"Wow. What got his panties in a twist?" she laughed.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, not giving a shit about him. Waverly, on the other hand, looked at her sister with an unreadable expression.

"We had a fight yesterday and I didn't go back to our room afterward."

"Wait, but where did you sleep?" The older Earp was confused.

"At Nicole's." Was the simple answer from Waverly who smiled brightly at the redhead. Wynonna’s mouth fell open.

"You ... Did you make up already? Did she apologize to you, babygirl?" She wanted to know, who was she to judge with whom Waverly spent her nights? Nicole was a good person, Waverly couldn't do any better. She wasn't that oblivious...only a bit.

Nicole nodded in confirmation but didn't elaborate. What else could she say? They talked, spent a night in the same bed and overall had a surprisingly nice time. Wynonna looked at Waverly, maybe she would share more, but nope ... Beside a small smile and a light blush on her cheek, she didn't say anything else either.

Huffing in frustration Wynonna took a sip of her coffee. A plan forming in her head ... Nicole clearly had the hots for her sister and Waverly ...sure as hell did too so maybe they could …

… and Champ was clearly out of the picture. So they needed a little help. Operation _Wayhaught_ was born!

 

~~~~~~

 

The next four days had gone by quickly and pretty much without any disturbance from Champ boy. Nicole had a surprisingly nice time walking with Waverly, even then if they weren’t able to talk all that much and just walk in comfortable silence with each other. She looked forward to those moments, believe it or not, but they were often her favorite moments. But she also liked the ones where Waverly goofed off about something, or Wynonna would wait for them and be her usual refreshing self.

They were on their way to Pangboche, where the team had to participate in a small Buddhist Puja ceremony. This ceremony was a must for any expedition. The blessing was bestowed by the Lama, a spiritual leader in Buddhism.

“Do you know why we need to have this ceremony?”

Waverly asked quietly as they walked side by side after they received their blessing. Nicole turned her head to Waverly, smiling softly at her. God the sheer amount of information that woman wanted to know was … something else, but she loved it.

“It’s a blessing so that you can climb Mount Everest without angering the Gods. They believe the Himalayan are Gods and as such you are not allowed to climb them without their permission and blessing to do so. These mountains, especially Mount Everest, the mother of them all, are not supposed to be conquered by humans. So … here, the people believe in this ritual, to give every climber the blessing they need, to attempt the Goddess herself. It is kind of complicated, but I’ll make sure to ask some Sherpas for you, maybe they can be more helpful.”

Nicole tried to explain, as she was gesturing with her hands through the air, pointing at the mountains which surrounded them. Waverly stared at her in awe, not sure if the story behind the ceremony or the sheer beauty of the woman beside her took her breath away. Clearing her throat nervously she sent a tentative smile at Nicole.

“Wow, I had no idea, this kind of makes this whole expedition more and more … spooky. In this case, I am glad that we have to take part in this, you know … just comforting-wise.” She laughed nervously, as she glanced around the area. The higher they hiked up, the colder it got and the more she got see from the Goddess. Breath-taking was one word to describe the mountain. Completely nuts was probably the best way to describe their attempt to summit, why did she sign up for this again?!

After the ceremony, Wynonna, the Sherpas, and the yaks had headed onward with plans to reach Base Camp before the rest of the team. Which left Nicole, Doc, and Dolls in charge of their team. The Earp sisters hugged tight and a tear escaped Waverly's eyes as she said goodbye to her sister, for now.

“I swear to God, Haught. If anything happens to my little sister I’ll - …”

“Maim me, I know. Come on, Earp. Who do you think I am? Besides we see each other in a few days again. I’ll take care of your girl, and you’ll take care of mine. Deal?”

Wynonna looked lost and utterly confused. “Your girl?”

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows and hugged the older Earp tight to her chest. “Yeah, take care of YOU, Wynonna. You are my girl, my top shelf ass!” She whispered softly in the brunette's ear and pulled back, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Wynonna blushed lightly and ducked her head down. Wow, this got sappy real quick. After she regained her tough as nails composure she left them alone, with one quick kiss for Waverly and a light head slap for Nicole. “Later losers.”

Nicole and Waverly chuckled as they watched Wynonna go. “She is a big softie.”

Waverly murmured and Nicole had to agree.

 

~~~~~~

 

The next morning after having breakfast, Nicole led the clients on to Pheriche. A couple of hours before reaching the village, they arrived at the lower end of the Khumbu Glacier. This was the climber's freeway to the top of the mountain … the top of her.

“Well, would you look at that,” Doc said, coming up behind Nicole and Dolls. The other man nodded in agreement, understanding what Doc felt at this moment because he was feeling it too.

“It still gives me chills every time I see it. I have goose-bumps.”

But Nicole's eyes weren’t on Everest, no … she looked at the twenty or so stone monuments lined up along the tip of the glacier. “It's tragic, guys. No matter how beautiful the view may be, the dark side of it will be haunting us till the last step.”

These monuments were a sad reminder and memorial to all the climbers who had died on Everest, of course, there were far fewer memorials than actual deaths … but it’s the thought that counts.

When Waverly, Nedley, and Jeremy caught up to them Nicole made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

“Take a look around. This is the last time you will see this much greenery for the next two month. We will be so far from civilization; we might as well be on the moon. All you’ll see from here on out are rocks, ice … lots of ice and snow … you will be faced with Mother Nature and she can be unforgiving and unpredictable.”

“Leave it to you to be all doom and gloom. Why don’t you just scare them all away?” Champ sarcastically chimed in, coming up behind the rest of the team.

Nicole clenched her teeth. “It’s the fucking truth! That’s how it is, they need to know what they are going to face up there. It’s the truth, Champ, but then again … you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Champ took a step forward. “You fucking dy-“

Xavier was in Champs face before he could finish his sentence. He jabbed his finger into the toddler's chest. His voice came out as a low growl (Wynonna would like that, without a doubt).

“I’m warning you, Hardy. If I hear you say one more disrespectful thing to Nicole … or to anyone, I’m going to knock your teeth out and throw you off the mountain.”

“Pah … you're fighting her battles now, Xavier-boy? Are you her little pet? Are you a good boy?” Champ puffed his chest out.

Seeing red, Dolls drew his arm back, his hand balled into a fist, ready to connect with the victim. Doc grabbed it. “No! He is not worth it, Dolls.”

The clients exchanged nervous looks.

Waverly had seen enough of it. Her eyes were bright with fury. “What is your freaking problem, Champ? Do you want to pick a fight with everyone? Nicole, with Doc and Dolls? Who is next? Wynonna? Do you want to punch her too?”

She asked in a low voice, but Nicole could hear her perfectly fine. “If you don’t want to here, then leave us the hell alone and fuck off. The rest of us does want to be here, you know and I for one am so glad that someone like Nicole is leading us. You should be happy too, cause you got nothing on her, Champ. Nothing.”

Nicole heard Dolls and Doc … ah well, mostly Dolls, snicker. She looked at Waverly, eyes wide open in wonder and astonishment. Wow! A bright grin played at the corners of her mouth. Pissed Waverly was a hot Waverly.

For the next few hours, they walked in silence, mainly because they needed every little bit of air they could get. The altitude was beginning to take its toll on all the climbers as well as the guides. After they arrived in Pheriche, they immediately visited a health clinic to get Nedley, who had developed a nasty cough in Namche, checked out. Then they trekked on to Dugla where they spent the night camping in their tents and Nicole really should have seen it coming.

“Uhm … Nicole?”

The redhead turned away from her task at hand and got face to face with a nervous looking Waverly. The taller woman tilted her head in question, encouraging the younger woman to go on without actually saying anything.

“Is there any possibility for me to … you know, sleep with you again?”

Nicole's eyes widened comically and if Waverly didn’t have the exact reaction she probably would have laughed at the other woman.

“Oh God, no that was not what … how I meant for that to come out.” The brunette was frustrated with herself and her inability to communicate properly with the redhead climber.

“I wanted to ask if I could sleep in your tent for the night. I need the body warmth and I would feel safer having you by my side,” she admitted timidly, not meeting Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole for her part melted at the sight before her. This Waverly, shy and adorable and slightly uncomfortable was … probably one of her favorite Waverly’s. A smile flickered across her face as she held her hand out for Waverly to take. Relieved the younger woman took it and squeezed it really tight, trying to thank her once again.

“Come on. It’s getting late and kind of cold and I won’t be the one responsible for Wynonna's sister to freeze to death out here,” She teased kindly and winked at the younger Earp. In an afterthought, she added, “But please don’t cuddle me to death.” That brought a big smile to Waverly’s face.

“I can’t promise anything, Officer.”

She answered cheekily and got inside the … their tent.

With a content smile, the redhead joined Waverly and was (kind of) looking forward to spending another night with the little cuddle-monster by her side.

 

 

 

**Thanks for reading! :)**

 


	13. April 9th- Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps!  
> I'm so sorry it took me so long for an update, but you know how it is. Real life get's in the way and suddenly about three months passed. So, please enjoy this chapter of our favorite ship on their way to Mount Everest.  
> Thanks for the support and thank you for those of you who asked about the update, in some way it motivated me to get it out faster than I originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole enjoy each others company. No Champ, no interruption by Wynonna. Just two girls all by themselves

 

_April 9th – Lobuche 16 210 feet (4 938 meters)_

Wynonna had arranged for the team to stay in one of the lodges and it turned out to be exactly as Nicole had expected. The indescribably foul and cramped room was furnished with approximately twenty, wooden platform bunks. With just one look around Nicole had made up her mind. No way in hell was she spending her night is this hell hole. The others could stay in this filth if that’s what they wanted but she would gladly take her chances outside in her tent. Champ Hardy could suffocate in here and she wouldn’t care.

While Dolls, Henry and the rest of the gang chose their bunks, Nicole headed with her backpack over her shoulder for the door. Outside she turned around for a few minutes. She had a hard time deciding where the best place would be to pitch her tent. As she once again looked around the area she was shocked and surprised to find Waverly standing beside her. “Goodness gracious. Waverly! What have I told you about creeping up on me?” Nicole asked while she recovered from her mini-heart attack. The young Earp giggled guiltily and apologized. The rock-climber waved her off with a kind look on her face.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious, I’m going with you,” Waverly stated simply. She wasn’t about to lose her bonus blanket.

Nicole scrunched her eyebrows and nodded with her head over to the lodge. “You have a bunk inside.”

Waverly raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows and gave Nicole an incredulous look. “Excuse me? Did you see that place?”

“Mhm, I did. What’s your point? I thought you’d like to have it nice and cozy at night, don’t mind the smell Waverly, you’ll get used to it.” The older woman teased the brunette.

Waverly pointed at the building behind them with a disgusted expression. “If you aren’t going sleep in there, I’m not sleeping in there. Simple as that.”

“It’s cold out here.” Nicole didn’t know what else to say and she knew Waverly didn’t like the cold. Why else would she snuggle up to her night and night again? At least the lodge would offer her some kind of heat.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Waverly laughed angelically.

“I meant it is cold inside the tent.”

“I’ll say it again, no shit, Sherlock,” Waverly said and laughed.  “Besides, I have already claimed you for my new bonus blanket, didn’t you know? Also, Wynonna approves.” Waverly continued smugly.

The redhead shook her head in amusement. “You know what? You’re a pain in the ass. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Waverly shrugged as if it were nothing. “Wynonna does, every day.”

Nicole laughed and stepped away from the building. She walked toward another group of similar ones with Waverly by her side. She stopped to look around the area and slightly turned to Waverly. “As many times as I’ve traveled this way with your sister, this is the first time I’ve seen it this crowded. It’s unusual and not good.”

The village was packed with climbers from more than a dozen expeditions. All up on their way to Everest. There had to be at least two hundred tents crammed together on whatever piece of earth wasn’t covered with snow or ice. Everywhere Nicole looked, all she could see were tents. This was not good, not at all.

“Why is it like this?” Waverly asked curiously, her eyes following where Nicole looked. She’d never seen something like this before. Sure it seemed like a lot of tents, but who was she to know if this was normal or not? Although she had a nagging feeling in her gut that this was a bit too much.

Nicole thought about the question for a few minutes. This she had to give Waverly. The young brunette was interested in learning about this stuff. She wanted to know all that she could. “I’m guessing they had some late and heavy snowpack that prevented the yaks from reaching Base Camp.”

Waverly frowned. “But how did Wynonna and the Sherpas make it through if none of these people could do it? Is my sister some kind of wonder-woman?” The younger Earp chuckled lightly.

Nicole laughed. “Well, I don’t know, she just might. But I don’t think she’d call herself wonder-woman. Maybe something along the lines of Donut-pants. Doesn’t matter. From the look of this place, I mean look at all those tents, most of the teams have been in this village for a couple of days. I hope it won’t be as cramped when we get higher. As for Donut-pants, I think it is clear enough now and most of these folks will be moving out tomorrow.” The redhead explained kindly.

“Same time we are?” Waverly asked and the redhead could see the concern in her eyes. Nicole shook her head and laid a hand on Waverly's shoulder. “No, we’re getting out of here pretty early so we can get a head start.” Nicole smiled assuring at the smaller woman and walked past a lodge that sat on the left of the one they had reserved.

“Sweet baby Jesus!” Waverly exclaimed and came to a complete stop. She looked down at the ground. “What in the name of Himalaya is that?” She asked raising her eyes to look at a laughing Nicole.

“Feces,” Nicole answered laughing and with a nonchalant shrug continued on her way.

“Oh my Lord!” Waverly whisper-yelled. “That is disgusting. They just did it on the ground!”

“Where else are they supposed to go?” Nicole asked and then nodded at the four stone toilets lined up in a row. Even from where she and Waverly were standing, they could see that they were overflowing with human excrement.

“So they just do it on the ground?” Waverly could not believe this. Well, maybe she could, but she didn’t want to. Would she do that? Probably not. If there wasn’t any other option to relieve herself? Well, maybe?

“Pretty much anywhere they can find a spot. That’s another reason why it’s crucial that you get vaccinated before making a trip to this side of the world. Didn’t Wynonna tell you?”

“No, but she should have!” Waverly snapped angrily but quickly regretted it. “Sorry, I just never expected this and Wynonna didn’t prepare me for this.”

Nicole smiled grimly and waved her off. “It’s okay. I’ve seen it for years and I still never get used to it. The two biggest problems that we have to be careful of are dysentery and, of course, edema.” The redhead explained in a soothing voice. At Waverly's lost expression the mountain climber elaborated a little.

“Dysentery gives you chronic diarrhea, which causes you to dehydrate, as you know. If you dehydrate, chances are you will have edema as well. This is why, from now on, I don’t want you to drink or eat anything from here.” Nicole continued sternly and fixed the younger woman with a hard look.

“So, this is an all-inclusive trip, huh? Get one dysentery and an edema for the price of one. Enjoy your stay and don’t shit yourself.” Waverly laughed hysterically at her own joke. Nicole looked at her as if she lost her mind, but had to chuckle as well. Not because of the joke, but a laughing Waverly was infectious. She couldn’t stop even if she wanted to.

“So, why would you want to stay out here rather than in the lodge?” Waverly asked after she got her shit together. Nicole decided to be blunt and honest.

“Because those mattresses are filled with lice and fleas and they use yak patties to heat the stove. The sweet, acrid smell makes me sick to my stomach and it will literally tear your throat up breathing that shit all night long.”

“Damn.”

Nicole laughed. “Mark my words, Waverly. Half of the men on our team will look and sound like hell in the morning.”

Waverly giggled. “Did you warn them?”

“Sure, but, oh sweet Waverly. They’re real and tough and brave and fearless men. Nothing like a little yak shit is going to hurt them.” Nicole shrugged and Waverly laughed.

Nicole looked around in disgust. The place was a literal shit-hole but she really needed to find a place to pitch her tent as soon as possible. Preferably before the sunset. Just one more day and one night before they would finally arrive in Base Camp. Nicole couldn’t wait to see her best friend again and she was sure Waverly felt the same. Sometimes it was written all over Waverly’s face, how much she actually missed her sister. The day couldn’t come soon enough, for both of them.

Waverly poked Nicole’s side to get her attention. The redhead had to chuckle internally, sometimes Waverly reminded her of a little child. But only sometimes. Most of the times she was an intellectual and beautiful adult. Thank God. The mountain climber turned her head to the smaller woman.

“I’ve heard you and the other guides talk about Acute Mountain Sickness and … or altitude sickness. Are they the same thing? The thing that Tucker boy got?” Waverly asked interestedly. Nicole smiled, she wouldn’t admit it, but she really liked the way Waverly wanted to know like _everything_!

“Yeah, it’s the result of not having enough oxygen at the higher altitudes.”

The young brunette nodded. “You know, I read up on mountaineering once I decided to join the expedition. But there was so much to learn with so little time. And Wynonna wasn’t that big of a help either. Sure she told me a few things, but I don’t know if she tried to sugar coat it and protect me or if she genuinely thought I shouldn’t know about this.”

“Well, I kinda got that impression, but Wynonna was a dickhead if she didn’t talk to you about that kind of stuff. It’s really important to know.” Nicole smiled.

They walked to toward an open area away from the other tents.

“A lot can go wrong up there, can’t it?” Waverly asked finally, a slight feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach.

“Yes.” Nicole nodded.

“I’m not sure I want to know the answer, but I’m going to ask because I love to torture myself apparently,” Nicole laughed out loud while Waverly fixed her with a frowning face. This eventually turned to a small smile as she stared up at the laughing redhead.

“Anyway. What are my chances of getting this acute mountain sickness?”

Nicole looked down at Waverly, a soft and adorning smile on her lips. “I don’t know, Waverly. I really don’t. But you’ve done pretty well so far. We’ll have to wait until we’re on the mountain to find out. If you show any signs of mountain sickness you need to get down to lower elevations as soon as possible. I’ll make sure of it.”

The redhead tried to assure the younger woman with a soothing voice. She understood were Waverly’s fears were coming from. But she and Wynonna would make sure that nothing would happen to the younger woman. Nicole already lost someone she loved to the mountain; she wouldn’t let that happen again. For Wynonna’s sake of course. Why else? She liked Waverly just fine, but love? No, nope, no.

“Ah look, this will do.” She said, stopping in front of a flat piece of ground that was a few feet away from the village.

“What happens if I get a server case?” The younger brunette wanted to know. She really needed to know all of her options and couldn’t give it a rest. Thank God Nicole was patient with her.

Nicole removed her pack and unfurled her tent. “I guess I’ll stab you in the ass with Dex.” She answered nonchalantly.

“Excuse me?”

The redhead, who was squatting on the ground looked up at Waverly and laughed at her priceless expression.

“What are you going to do to my ass?”

Nicole smiled, the younger Earp was kind of cute. “Cram a big needle in it.” Open mouthed Waverly looked down at her guide as she started to pitch the tent for the night. “Take a picture Waves, it’ll last longer. Now, if you’re finished staring a hole in me, please be so kind and give me hand.”

Speechless Waverly did as she was instructed and helped Nicole to erect the tent. Once the tent was up, they worked on Waverly’s tent. After that was done, Nicole turned to Waverly.

“Listen, Waves. Every climber on the team has a pouch with several doses of Dexamethasone in it. We are required to carry it as we go up the mountain.” The redhead explained evenly.

Instead of answering or reacting to Nicole's explanation of Dex, Waverly looked at the tent and then at Nicole, a frown on her face.

“What's wrong?” Nicole asked, noticing the frown on the younger Earps face.

“I don’t want to sleep in a tent by myself. It’s spooky and I’ll get cold.” Waverly answered so softly that Nicole had trouble hearing her.

“What?

Waverly turned her head away from Nicole so couldn’t see her face and her embarrassment. “I said I don’t want to sleep in a tent by myself.”

Nicole ran her hand over her face. Really? Not again. “Why not?”

Waverly shrugged. “I just don’t want to.”

“Oh, sweet baby Jesus.” Nicole sighed heavily. “I guess you want to stay in mine, again.”

The brunettes face lit up. “Can I?”

“Waverly, there is barely enough room for me, let alone two people,” Nicole said, hoping to some degree Waverly would change her mind and sleep in her own tent. She didn’t know how much cuddling she could bear. But Waverly dismissed her with a hand wave.

“That’s okay, I can just sleep on top of you.”

Waverly said and then quickly covered her mouth, eyes widened in embarrassment. “Oh my God, oh my God! I can’t believe I just said that.”

Nicole shook her head and grinned at her younger woman. “For some reason, I’m not surprised by that comment.” She chuckled lightly.

“Does that mean I can bunk with you?”  Waverly asked, looking at Nicole with a hopeful expression.

The redhead leaned her head back and looked up at the sky. For days she had been telling herself to keep Waverly as far away from her as possible and for days she failed at that one task miserably. It’s like they were magnets. Every time they gravitated to one another and Nicole had no idea what to think about it. _You’re going to regret this_ , the little voice inside her head warned her, but Nicole was unable to say no to Waverly. With a heavy sigh, she gave in.

“Yes, you can but you better stay on your own side of the tent and don’t attempt to smother me in my sleep.”

Waverly flashed Nicole a disarming smile. “Thank you so much!”

Nicole unzipped the tent and crawled inside, taking her backpack with her. “Hand me your pack.” She said, holding her hand out for Waverly’s pack.

“We’ll get our mats and sleeping bags set up and then I’m going to teach you a few things, considering you sister didn’t deem that necessary.”

Waverly squatted down on her haunches so she could watch Nicole. “I like learning new things.” She answered cheerfully and strangely enough, Nicole believed her.

“Perfect. Cause what I’m going to show you could save your life on the mountain.”

Once Nicole had the mats and sleeping bags spread out, she removed both cooking stoves and two metal pans and then crawled out of the tent with an ice ax in her hand.

“You aren’t going to kill me now, right? Cause that would just be mean.” Waverly joked nervously. Nicole laughed. “No, not today. But I’m sure you are getting hungry, right?”

Waverly thought about it for a second. She actually was kind of hungry. “Starving actually.” She admitted sheepishly.

“Good, come on.”

Nicole nodded over her shoulder as she headed toward an ice-covered slope behind their tent. With the ice ax in one hand and Waverly's hand in her other; they walked over to the slope.

“I’m going to show you how to use the stove and how to get ice for drinking water and then I’m going to treat you to some camp food.” The redhead explained kindly.

“Uh, sounds like fun,” Waverly said excitedly.

After explaining to Waverly what she had to do and what kind of ice they needed, Nicole brought the ice ax down hard into the ice. It took her several swings before a large chunk of clean ice finally broke off. She handed the piece to Waverly and repeated her actions for another clean piece of ice. With ice in hand, they headed back to their tent.

“You first,” Nicole said, nodding toward the tent and its entrance. Once Waverly was inside, Nicole joined her. They dropped the ice in their pans.

“Wow, this is cozy.” Waverly laughed, sitting with her legs crossed Indian style. She already knew she wasn’t going to get cold in her any time soon. The space was so small and she could feel Nicole’s body heat on her own skin.

“You think?” Nicole answered kind of sarcastically but definitely not in a mean way. She pulled a portable cooking stove and canister of gas from her pack.

“You have the exact same thing, go ahead and grab it.”

“Okay, now what?” Waverly asked eagerly.

Nicole smiled at Waverly enthusiasm and screwed the canister onto the bottom of the stove. “Have you ever used one of these?”

“I’ve seen them before. Does that count?”

Nicole shook her head and tried not laugh, but failed epically. “No, but at least you know what it is, right?”

“Mhm, this is a stove. Do I get a prize now?”

“Sure.”

“Oh goody,” Waverly said, gleefully clapping her hands together and once again proving Nicole's point of her behaving like a child sometimes.

“Your price is water and food.”

After a few instructions and one or two failed attempts from Waverly, they finally got the stove going. The ice water boiled and the camp food was cooking. Waverly was fascinated beyond belief at the little miracles this stove worked. The only problem, the food was going to take longer to cook then at home.

“No!” Nicole yelped, grabbing Waverly's hand in mid-air. “What are you doing?”

“Uhm, I was going to stick my finger in it and see how hot it was?”

Nicole's look was incredulous. “Are you crazy? No never mind, don’t answer that.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Sweetheart, the water boiling at high altitude is just as hot as the water boiling at sea level. There’s no difference in the temperature. The food just takes a little longer.”

“Oh.”

 _Sweetheart?! What the hell were you thinking, Haught_? Nicole thought as she released Waverly’s soft and warm hand.

Waverly sheepishly looked up at Nicole, she had no idea. Thank God Nicole was teaching her that kind of stuff.

“Well, do you think it’s done? The smell is killing me and a think if I don’t get something to eat really soon, I might just have to die.” Waverly joked.

Nicole laughed. “Why don’t you taste it? But blow on it tough before you put in in your mouth.”

“That sounds dirty.” The younger woman giggled heartily.

Nicole just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Waverly was one of a kind. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Waves. I’ll be right back.”

Waverly frowned. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I just need to get some ice, so we have something to drink.”

“We have bottles of water in our packs. Why do we need ice?”

Nicole crawled out of the tent. “Because you need the practice, sweetie.” She said, poking her head back through the doorway to look at Waverly. With a playful wink, Nicole disappeared from the entrance to get some more ice. Leaving a slightly blushing Waverly all by herself in their tent. In less than five minutes she called her sweetheart or sweetie twice now and she hated to admit it, but she loved the sound of it. Especially with this incredibly soothing and warm voice of the older woman.  It just sounded so right coming from her. Being near the other woman felt so right. It felt like home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for being so patient with me! :)


	14. April 9th- Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, I'm already back with another chapter for you all.  
> Well, there is nothing else to say for me, not really. So please enjoy this chapter and quick update (cause I think this is a once in a lifetime kind of thing for me). ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole finally tells Waverly the truth about her history with Everest, but not without some help and encouragement from an unexpected ally.

 

After shaking the lice of, Champ tosses his sleeping bag over the mattress and climbed up onto the top bunk. In the bunk beneath him was Jeremy.

“So what’s the deal with you and Waverly?” Jeremy asked after Champ made himself comfortable on the top bunk. He was curious to know because a nice girl like Waverly Earp didn’t deserve to be stuck with a douchebag like him.

“What do you mean?” Champ asked slightly aggressive.

Jeremy swallowed harshly, already berating himself for talking to the man above him. He really should just learn to keep his mouth shut. “I mean, is she your girlfriend or not? You two sure go at it like an old married couple minutes away from a divorce. That girl seems to hate your guts, dude." Jeremy, the brave little toaster, replied nervously.

Champ turned over on his side and looked over the edge of the bunk at Jeremy and fixed him with a hard stare. “Well, not that it’s any of your business, but I’m trying to convince her that I’m the best man for her, but that fucking -”

“I guess you have to try a little harder,” Jeremy replied quickly before Champ had the chance to drag one of his idols for her sexuality, again. Especially because he also felt attacked by the other man's words and slurs. If Champ Hardy knew in the bunk beneath him was laying someone who identifies as gay, well it probably wouldn’t end well for Jeremy.

“Yeah, maybe,” Champ muttered, falling back on the bunk. He tucked his arm beneath his head and looked at the ceiling.

“This is definitely better than sleeping outside. I can’t believe Miss Haught and your uhm Waverly chose to sleep outside in the cold instead of here.”

“Me either.” Champ snorted and immediately felt something akin to rage take over his body. Haught better stays away from his girl or else she’d learn to regret it. The thought of Waverly willingly sharing a tent or even a bed with Nicole was enough to drive him over the edge. He really needed to do something about it before it was too late and that fucking bitch stole his girl. Before that fucking lesbian got her claws into Waverly and would corrupt her.

 

~~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe I called her sweetheart and sweetie. What the hell is wrong with me? A lot apparently, I obviously wasn’t thinking. Damn girl, you’re walking on a very thin line here. This could either be the best thing that ever happened to you after _Shae_ or it could ruin you forever.”

Nicole growled to herself as she brought the ax down with more force than necessary. Causing the ice to shatter into small pieces. “Perfect, this could be my life if I continue this with Waverly.”

“What did that chunk of ice ever do to you?” Perry asked over Nicole's shoulder.

Nicole whirled around to face the photographer. Her heart was racing like a fucking Nascar car.

“Damn it! Perry, are you trying to scare the shit out of me or what? This is the second time today I’m near a heart attack. If you all want to kill me so desperately just throw me down the mountain.”

Perry leaned his head back and laughed a deep and rich laugh. “Well, you shouldn’t make it so easy for me.”

“Now you’re just mean. Exactly how Wynonna described you." Nicole teased kindly and turned her attention back to the wall of ice. She needed to get some pieces before Waverly would send a search party.

“Who were you talking to anyway? Are you going bat shit crazy now?” Perry asked, coming around Nicole so he could see her face. He didn’t like talking to peoples back.

“Just myself, as usual.” The redhead answered as she struck the ice with the ax.

“Sounded to me like you’re pretty pissed off at yourself. What did you do?”

Nicole turned to face Perry. A hard look on her face. “Sounds to me like you were eavesdropping on things that aren’t your business.”

The photographer held his hands up in surrender. “It is my job to get photos of the team in all their fame and glory.” He shrugged, and then added cheekily. “I can’t help it if you are a fascinating creature who I just love to photograph while talking to herself.”

Nicole started to laugh. “You are full of shit, Wynonna was right.”

“No, she was not. I’ve changed since we’ve last seen each other.” He said in protest, his expression serious.

“Now, Nicole Haught, who did you call sweetheart? Maybe I can help?”

He genuinely seemed like a nice guy who just wanted to help. Maybe he could help her. Or maybe he was making fun of her.

“So you were listening?”

Perry scrunched his nose. “In my defense, you were a tad louder than you thought you were. So yeah, I was listening, but not intentionally. Now answer my question.”

“Waverly Earp.”

“Oh … oh Wynonna’s hot little sister, hm? The one who’s been following you around since the minute we left Kathmandu?” He asked teasingly.

Nicole frowned. “Yes, but don’t you dare call her hot. She is beautiful, smart, kind, amazing and intelligent, don’t just objectify her, Perry. She’s more than her looks. And she hasn’t been following me around.”

The slightly taller man grinned brightly and crossed his arms over his chest. “The SD card in my camera tells a different story.”

Confused Nicole looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I was sitting in my tent last night and decided to review some of my shots and guess what I noticed?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me any minute, so why bother with guessing?” Nicole sighed heavily. She just wanted to go back to her tent, get some water to drink and call it a night.

“Well you see, in every damn photo of you, your Waverly was right by your side. Smiling at you like you hung the moon and the stars.”

“You’re crazy.” The mountain guide said, shaking her head in denial.

“I can show you if you like, I’m not lying and I’m not crazy.”

“She can’t be in all of them.” Nicole protested half-heartily.

“No, not in all of them. But I’d say in a good ninety-five percent.” Perry reached out and laid his hand on Nicole's arm. “It might not be obvious to anyone else, but it sure as hell is to me and believe it or not, I think even Wynonna has a feeling about what’s going on. Nicole that girl likes you and I don’t mean as a friend. I’ve known the Earps for a few years now and Waverly has never looked at anyone like this. The question is: do you like her the same way?”

Perry asked when it was obvious Nicole wasn’t going to say anything. He didn’t mean to push or pry for an answer, but as a photographer, he had an eye for special things. And whatever the thing was that was going on between the two of them, it was something special.

Nicole rubbed her forehead in frustration. “It doesn’t matter if I did.” She finally answered in a small voice.

“Why not?”

“There are a lot of reasons, Perry,” Nicole answered dejectedly.

Perry shrugged. “So give me a couple of them.”

“Fuck you, Perry. You really grate on my nerves just now.”

He shrugged again. “What are friends for?-Yes, I consider us as friends. Now don’t beat around the bush and give me your damn reasons.”

“Fine!” The tall woman growled. She held her hand in the air and began ticking the reasons off on her fingers. “One, and it’s the biggest one you fucking genius, she is straight. Tow, she is Champs girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, soon to be girlfriend, I don’t know.”

Perry laughed heartily and patted her encouragingly on the shoulder. “All the more reason to take her.”

“I’m being serious here, Perry. I don’t get in between a relationship, no matter how dysfunctional she may be. Three, I don’t want a girlfriend. Oh, and did I forget to mention she’s fucking straight! Rule number one, never fall in love with a straight girl, cause it’s the lesbian who gets her heart broken.”

Perry nodded thoughtfully. “Mhm, but the way I see it … fucking straight is better than fucking crooked if you ask me.”

Nicole shook her head and tried her best not to laugh, fruitlessly. “You are impossible.”

The older man put his hands on Nicole's shoulders. “I get it, she is straight but as your friend, I’m going to be serious now. When was the last time you went on a date with another woman?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Wynonna and I talk a lot with each other and sometimes it is about you. She worries, Nicole. I ask again. When was the last time you had a date?”

“Not since-“

“Shae.” Perry interrupted and when Nicole nodded, he said, “She wouldn’t have wanted you to stop living because she did. And before you say I didn’t even know her, you are right. But I know how it is when the person you love most dies. Without a warning and without a chance to say goodbye.”

Nicole took a deep and shaky breath.

“If it had been reversed and you had been the one killed up there, would you want Shae to spend the rest of her life alone, mourning you for all eternity?”

Nicole shook her head; a single tear was running down her cheek. “No, I wouldn’t have wanted that for her.”

“Then stop going out of your way to keep punishing yourself, Nicole.”

“What?” Nicole asked, her head jerking up in surprise.

“I know you, Nicole. Because I’ve been the same. We may be male and female but we’re a lot alike, you and me. It’s as obvious to me as the day is long that you still blame yourself for not being up there with her. For not protecting or saving her. You keep telling yourself that you should have or could have done more to prevent it. I know, because I’ve been there. But there isn’t anything you could have done beyond what you did. This is not your fault.”

Nicole's throat tightened. Her eyes watered. “I didn’t do enough.”

Perry gently shook Nicole. “Yes, you did. You climbed higher than anyone else could during that storm. It’s a wonder you didn’t die too.”

Nicole inhaled deeply as her mind tried to replay the events the day Shae did, but for once, she wouldn’t let them come in.

“I’ll ask again. Do you like her?” Perry asked gently.

“I do, and the more I try to push her away from me the more persistent she seems to be. We are like magnets, gravitating to one another. But, it doesn’t matter though.”

“And she is straight, I know.” Perry groaned. “You’ve already pointed that out,” he said before Nicole had a chance to say it.

Nicole looked at Perry, her expression deadpan serious. “I have no intention of being some straight guinea pig just because she’s suddenly decided to play on my side of the fence.” The mountain guide shook her head.

“I’ll say it again. Nothing good ever comes of it because the lesbian is always the one who’s left with a broken heart. I’ve seen it happen and it happened to me once. Thanks, but no thanks.”

Perry's eyebrows pinched together in a tight frown. A thought crossed his mind. “How exactly do you know she’s straight?”

Nicole thought about the question for a moment. “I just do,” she said with a shrug, although she ready didn’t know for sure. She just assumed, which is probably not the best thing to do. Just because someone has a boyfriend doesn’t automatically mean they are straight. They could be bi- or even pansexual.

“If she’s so straight as you say, why is she in your tent? Why is she sleeping in your room, in your bed, not once but twice or three times?”

Nicole frowned. “How the hell do you know she stayed in my room and how the hell do you know she was in my bed?”

Perry rubbed his hands together in a sinister manner. “I told you, Wynonna and I talk. We are friends, it’s only natural that she tells me about her sister’s adventures.”

“I guess so.” Nicole laughed lightly.

“Well, I’m going to head over to my tent and get some sleep.”

“Not staying in the lodge?” Nicole asked innocently.

The man snorted. “Just because I’m a man, doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

When they reached Nicole's (and Waverly's) tent, Perry wrapped his arm around the taller woman. “It’s okay to love again and Waverly is an exceptional woman.” He whispered in her ear and then trotted off toward his tent.

Just as Nicole bent down to open the tent flap, Waverly crawled out. Speak of the devil (angel) and it shall appear.

“I was just coming to look for you. I was starting to get worried.” Waverly said, looking up at Nicole with a worried expression.

“I’m fine, Waves.” Nicole followed the younger Earp inside the tent once she had moved out of the way.

Waverly looked at Nicole's hands, a frown on her face. “Did you forget something?”

“I got distracted by a … friend. So I guess it will be bottled water. I’ll show you how to do it another time.”

Waverly nodded and wordlessly handed Nicole her already cooked noodles to eat. With a silent thank you, Nicole took the pan from Waverly and started to eat. All while Waverly studied her in silence.

“Why are you trying so hard not to like me?” Waverly asked unexpectedly, causing Nicole to choke on her food, which was immediately followed by a coughing spell. The younger Earp felt bad, that wasn’t her intention. She gently patted the older woman on her back.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?”

Nicole nodded and then sneezed. “Just some water, please.”

Waverly handed her a bottle of water from inside her pack. The younger woman looked at Nicole, her head cocked sideways. “I didn’t think the question was that bad.”

“Not the question, your bluntness just catches me off-guard.”

“Oh, I don’t know how to be any other way. Is it such a bad thing?” The brunette asked dejectedly and with a sad look on her face. Suddenly feeling unsure of herself and kind of guilty, Nicole set the pan on the ground and reached for Waverly's hands.

“No, it’s not a bad thing. Never apologize for who you are and never ever try to change that, Waverly. It’s just, it’s just unusual for me, that’s all.” With a glance at her watch, she dumped the rest of her food and packed the stuff away.

“We have to get up early, so we should both try to get some sleep.”

Without saying a word, Waverly pulled off her boots and then slid inside her sleeping bag. Now Nicole really felt bad. It wasn’t her intention to make Waverly feel insecure.  For over an hour Nicole laid insider her sleeping bag, her right arm draped over her eyes. She thought back about the conversation with Perry, which closely resembled the conversation she’d also had with her sister on numerous occasions.

She knew they were both right, but something inside her made her hold back. It wasn’t that other women hadn’t tried to get her to go out with them. It was all her. She felt that if she went out on a date, it would be the same as betraying Shae. As if she would be somehow unfaithful. At least that’s what she keeps telling herself. The truth is that Nicole was scared, actually terrified of getting hurt.

Perry's words echoed in her head. Nicole definitely would not have wanted Shae to spend the rest of her life alone and mourning her. And she would probably feel the same way. No, she definitely wouldn’t want that life for Nicole.

“Are you still awake?” Waverly asked timidly into the dark.

“I can’t seem to shut off my mind,” Nicole answered.

Waverly starred at the top of the tent. “I know the feeling.”

“Waverly?”

“Yes?”

“I do like you,” Nicole said after a few seconds, turning her head slightly to look at Waverly. The younger Earp huffed. “You sure have a funny way of showing it.”

She replied, her voice just above a whisper, her eyes still looking at the top of the tent. Nicole felt a pain in her chest. “I know, and I’m so sorry.”

The brunette turned her head to look at her guide.

“What did I do to make you not want to like me? And please don’t insult my intelligence by saying I was just imagining things.”

Nicole tried to hide the smile on her face. Waverly and Wynonna were one of the most direct people she had ever met and she kind of liked it. “I won’t.”

“Then why? I really want to know. Did I do something wrong?” Waverly's eyes were pleading with Nicole. The younger woman wanted an answer. No, she needed an answer.

The redhead inhaled several deep breaths before she finally found the courage to woman-up. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Waverly. But I did. I lied to you.” She answered in a small voice, deciding to be honest although she knew it would open up a whole new line of questions from Waverly. The younger woman leaned up on her elbows. “About what exactly?”

Nicole cleared her throat. “When I told you I have never climbed Everest.”

“Okay, but I don’t understand. Why would you like about that?” Waverly asked, shaking her head. Nicole rolled over on her side so that she was facing the younger Earp. She looked down at her sleeping bag, her fingers picking at an imaginary piece of lint. “I was in a support position at Base Camp. I went up the mountain to rescue someone, but I failed.”

Waverly didn’t know what to do with this information. This was unexpected. Never in a million years did she think … oh boy. “I’m sorry.”

Nicole met Waverly’s beautiful eyes. “I’m sure Champ the Chump has already told you this but on the slim chance he hasn’t, I’m a lesbian.”

Waverly grinned brightly. “I know, but I knew that piece of information already, Wynonna told me.”

Nicole nodded at that and continued to pick the imaginary piece of lint. The next part was going to be tough. “The woman I tried to rescue was Shae. She was my uhm … my lover, my partner, my girlfriend or whatever you want to call it.”

“Oh my God.” Waverly groaned, falling back on her sleeping bag. She didn’t know what she had expected Nicole to say, but this wasn’t it.

“I don’t even know what to say, except that I’m incredibly sorry and right now that seems so inadequate.”

Nicole managed to fight off the lump that was trying to form in her throat. “Thank you, Waves.” She whispered in a strained voice.

Waverly pulled herself up in a sitting position. One hand found its way on Nicole's cheeks and softly stroked it. The redhead leaned into her warm and soothing palm. Relishing the feeling of warmth and comfort and the unique scent that was Waverly Earp.

“What happened? I mean what caused it? Did she have an accident? You know what, never mind. You don’t have to answer that. God, I can be so insensitive sometimes. I thought Wynonna was bad, but boy I seem to be worse.” Waverly rambled nervously.

Nicole reached out and covered Waverly’s and, that was currently on her cheek, with her own and squeezed it lightly. “It’s okay, Waverly. Shae was helping guide a team and they reached the summit too late and instead of turning around at their agreed upon set time, they continued on to the summit. Most of the climbers, including Shae, had used all of their energy to get to the top and when it was time to descent, they had very little left.”

“I don’t understand,” Waverly said, searching Nicole’s face for any sign that this was all just a bad dream and that somehow none of what the redhead was saying had really happened. For her sake, but also for Nicole’s sake.

“Shae was the last to leave the summit and as a guide, it was her responsibility to make sure the climbers on her team made it down safely. So she stayed behind to help one of the climbers who was having major problems. I was in Base Camp with Wynonna, listening to the radio communications.”

Waverly could hear the anguish in Nicole's voice clear as day. She took both of Nicole's hands in hers, trying to give her some kind or really any kind of support and comfort she could offer to the older woman. But also, she didn’t want the older woman to continue if it was hurting her this much.

“You don’t have to do this, Nicole.” She said, not wanting to add to her pain, by having her relive the nightmare.

“No, I want to tell you. I’m okay.” Nicole insisted, shaking her head. “I haven’t talked about it with anyone since I gave my statement in Kathmandu. I realize now that holding it in has been a mistake. And I’m sorry that I took it all out on you.”

“It’s alright.”

“Shae and the other climber were just below the Hillary Step. She radioed that she was having a hard time getting the climber to move. During that time there was a change in the weather pattern and jet stream. I somehow knew I needed to help her. No matter what, I wouldn’t let her fend for herself up there in a fucking storm. So I got dressed, gathered my gear and headed into the Khumbu Icefall to Camp one. Wynonna tried to stop me, but I just wouldn’t hear it. I still continued to listen to the radio calls and I could tell by Shae's voice that she was becoming disoriented, which was a good indicator that she was starting to suffer from high altitude pulmonary edema.”

Nicole angrily wiped the tears away that were streaming down her cheeks. “The wind roared so loud I could barely hear her. I begged her to leave the climber and save herself, Waverly. I begged her and I don’t beg for anything. I never have. But I begged the woman I loved to save herself. I begged her to use the Dex that she carried with her. If she could give herself the injections it would help get her legs moving again. Using a telescope in Camp one, I could see the storm raging at the summit and before long, her calls stopped. They just … they just stopped.”

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, her throat burning as she fought off the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. The anguish in Nicole's voice was almost too much to handle.

“I, along with tow Sherpas, loaded up extra oxygen tanks and headed up the mountain to mount a rescue attempt. It took hours just to reach Camp three.”

“Why couldn’t the other climbers help her?” Waverly asked as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Nicole shook her head. “By the time they reached Camp four, they were so exhausted they couldn’t help themselves let alone another sick climber. They probably would have died too.”

Sniffling, Waverly reached up to wipe her tears and then Nicole’s tears off her cheek with her thumbs. “I can’t even imagine what you were going through.”

“We barely made it to Camp four because the storm was raging so bad, but I just couldn’t give up on her. I tried three times to reach her, but it was like walking in a blizzard with zero visibility. I could have fallen off the side of the mountain and wouldn’t have seen it coming.”

Waverly didn’t want to ask the question, but she had to know. “She is still up there, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” Nicole said, the sound coming out like a guttural moan as sobs wracked her body. “Jesus,” Waverly swore and pulled the taller woman into her arms. “I am so, so sorry.” She whispered against Nicole's hair, her hand rubbing the redheads back in comfort. For several minutes the younger woman sat there holding Nicole while she cried. Nicole finally pulled out of Waverly's embrace. She wiped her face off with the sleeves of her shirt.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. I think you needed that.”

“I guess I did, yeah.” Nicole smiled weakly. Waverly looked thoughtfully at her sisters best friend. “Let me see if I understand this and you can tell me how wrong I am or even tell me to just shut up. Okay?”

Nicole nodded curiously.

“Have you been close to anyone since Shae? I mean, another woman?” Waverly asked, feeling unsure of herself and wanting to tread lightly. Nicole was easily spooked, or so she learned.

The woman in question shook her head.

Waverly nodded and was quiet for a while as she tried to think of the best way to put what she wanted to say. “Now remember to tell me to just shut up if I’m off base.” She nervously laughed.

“I will,” Nicole assured her with a nod of her head.

 _Okay, here goes nothing or maybe everything_ , Waverly thought as she looked at Nicole's beautiful brown eyes. She could get lost in them. “I think you were intentionally trying to get me to not like you because you’re afraid of letting anyone get too close to you. Especially women.”

There, she said it and now she had to wait for the explosion of the fierce redhead, but it didn’t come. Nicole took some time to think about it. She already knew the answer. She pulled her long legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Waverly thought she looked cute. “You are right.” She admitted, leaning her cheek against the top of her knees and looked at the beautiful young woman.

“I am?” Waverly asked surprised, she did not expect Nicole’s honesty and also she was surprised to know that she had been right about her reasons. Nicole laughed. “Yes, you are, but there is more.”

Waverly was silent as she waited for Nicole to explain what she meant. Finally, she was getting to know the other woman; the redhead was vulnerable and honest with her. She let her in and Waverly knew she had to tread lightly and not to push the other woman. Deep inside her Waverly had always known there was more to Nicole than what meets the eye, and she couldn’t wait to uncover it. After all, Waverly loved a good mystery and Nicole Haught was a big mystery to her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really important question here: Would you like to see Wynonna in some kind of romantic relationship with Doc, Dolls or even Rosita (if you paid attention she's going to be the doctor at Base Camp)? Cause if you want that, I'll try my best to incorporate it. Just let me know! :)


	15. April 9th / April 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole continue their talk and find themselves in an unexpected situation (not really). Wayhaught all the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first of all, I am blown away by the responses to the last chapter. I'm sending you all a huge thank you and lots of hugs (if you want one). Thank you all so much, you truly are the best.  
> Now, at the end of the chapter, I'll add a picture of the Mount Everest trek for you. So you are able to see where our favorite ladies currently are, and what lays ahead of them. ;)

 

After a long moment of silence, Nicole finally had the courage to tell the younger Earp what was really bothering her and keeping her up at night. Why she didn’t want to get close to another woman and it wasn’t just because she was scared of getting hurt and her heart broken again. She felt guilty.

“I feel guilty.”

Waverly wasn’t surprised that Nicole felt guilty. Truth to be told she already expected something like this. It’s not uncommon for survivors or partners of the deceased to feel guilty about moving on.

“Because you survived something you probably shouldn’t have and she didn’t? Or do you feel like you’re betraying her, her memory uhm or your relationship with her?”

Nicole smiled up at Waverly. She was spot on. “All of the above.”

Waverly leaned back, her elbows supporting her weight and the redhead couldn’t help it but admire the younger woman’s body. She was, to put it simply, perfect. “Would it matter if I told you that those are perfectly normal reactions to have after the trauma you experienced?”

“Do you charge by the hour or do you have monthly rates? Wynonna didn’t tell me that her little sister is not only a teacher but a psychologist as well.” The taller woman teased warmly. Waverly smiled at her. “Well, Miss Haught I think we can work out something. I charge by the hour, but if you aren’t able to pay, I’m sure we can find a solution to that problem. But to answer your question, I minored in Psychology. I originally wanted to do something with it, but then I got a taste of teaching children and I just fell in love with it. At the end of the day teaching young kids about the important things in life is more satisfying and fulfilling than sitting in an office and burden me with the trauma of others.” She explained thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I can imagine. Just so you know, I think you would have made a great psychologist.” Nicole smiled. “I know it’s probably normal, but it’s hard to get over it. I just want these memories to stop, I don’t want to feel the pain anymore every time I think about her, you know? I want to move on, I really do, but I just can’t seem to do it.” She let out a dejected sigh. She knew she wasn’t the only person with this problem. There were probably hundreds of people in this world who mourn the death of their partner or even the death of their pet. She just never thought she’d be one of them.

“I’m sorry to say this, but I think you’ll never get over it,” Waverly stated. Her look was one of sympathy as she eyed the older woman adoringly. “What you can do though is learn to live with it. I know it sounds harsh and saying time heals all wounds is bullshit. Because it doesn’t. You just learn to live with it and to manage your pain. There will be times in your life where something will trigger a memory of her and it will be painful, but it won’t consume your day to day life anymore. As long as you don’t let it, Nicole. I can’t even imagine knowing what you’re feeling but I do know one thing for sure.”

Nicole grinned. “And that is, Doctor Earp?”

“That I really like you and would like to be your friend, if you’ll let me. Talk to me if you feel overwhelmed by the memories or your emotions. Don't shut me out and let me be there for you.”

 _God, Waverly. Champ doesn’t deserve you and neither do I._ _But I can’t do this without you._ Nicole thought as she shook her head. She could do friends, better to have her as a friend than nothing at all. Maybe someday she’ll be ready to love again.

“You’re really something else, I hope you know that?”

“I could take that one of two ways. Especially since you were shaking your head while you said it.”

“And those would be, Doctor?” Nicole asked in amusement, a grin playing at the corners of her mouth. She enjoyed this light banter with the younger woman, immensely.

“Option number one, I’m a piece of work or in other words, a piece of shit.” Waverly smiled broadly. “Or option number two and my personal favorite. It could mean I’m just so amazing and incredible that you have no idea how you’ve been able to live without me.”

_You are busted, Haught._

To deflect her ongoing range of emotions, because Waverly was spot on, she leaned back and roared with laughter. Waverly reached up and shoved Nicole, causing the older woman to roll over onto her back and laugh at her from the ground.

“I don’t know if I should be offended by this or not.” Waverly pouted adorably.

“You’re killing me, Waverly.”

“Well Missy, I’m going to kill you if you don’t stop laughing at me. You’d be surprised how fast you can accidentally fall off the side of the mountain.” Waverly growled playfully and pushed her bottom lip out for a full-on pout.

“Okay, okay. Geez, I’m sorry.” Nicole held her hands up in surrender, a bright smile still on her lips. “What I meant to say was that you’re something else in a good way.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes as she looked at Nicole. “I’m not sure I believe you.”

“I promise, Waverly. You’re amazing, compassionate and have so much love and understanding for those around you. It’s rare and I’m lucky to have you as a friend.” Nicole assured the other woman. After a few moments of comfortable silence, the older woman pushed the illumination light on her watch. _Ups_.

“I guess we better get to sleep. It’s one thirty.”

“Oh wow, time flies when you’re having fun,” Waverly said, sliding down into her own sleeping bag and snuggled up to the other woman. “Can I ask you one more question?”

“You just did.”

“Oh stop it!” Waverly whined and then playfully slapped the taller woman.

“You said before you’d stick me in the ass with Dex and you told your girlfriend to use it. Do you think it would have made a difference?”

“I don’t know for sure, but it would have given her a better chance, yes. I don’t know if it would have made a difference though, I couldn’t reach her in the storm. Maybe she would still be alive, maybe not.” Nicole shrugged. She thought about it a lot and to this day she couldn’t find an answer to her question. Why didn’t she use it?

Waverly had heard of Dex before, but she wasn’t sure what it was or how it even worked. “What exactly does it do? I mean how would it have helped her?”

“It’s an anti-inflammatory steroid that reduces swelling in the brain and it allows more oxygen in the blood which in turn warms up your hands and legs and allowing them to function again. It only works with high altitude cerebral edema, not with pulmonary edema. The thing is, both can kill you within hours.” Nicole explained patiently.

“And Shae had a cerebral edema? So it could have helped her?”

Nicole nodded at first, then shook her head. “I don’t know, Waverly. I think she had the pulmonary edema too. I don’t think it would have made a difference, but nevertheless, it would have been worth a shot.”

“But you said she had Dex with her, why didn’t she use it?”

“I ask myself the same question for three years now. My only guess is when the brain swells you lose all reasoning. You become hypoxic, which means your oxygen levels are too low. You can’t think straight anymore. Your mind tells you your body is warm when in fact, it’s freezing cold. Some climbers have been known to strip off all their clothes thinking they are hot. It’s like with uhm alcohol poisoning I guess.”

Waverly's heart rate shot up just thinking about it. What the hell was she thinking of joining this expedition? “That’s crazy.”

“Welcome to high altitude,” Nicole said, smiling faintly and tucked Waverly into her side. She couldn’t help it, but she felt like she needed to offer the other woman some kind of comfort. She knew hearing about this stuff wasn’t an easy pill to swallow. Waverly gladly took the offer and snuggled even deeper into Nicole’s sleeping bag. Cursing the fact that they were lying in two _separate_ ones, but this was better than nothing at all.

“You think that’s what happened to Shae?”

“I don’t know. If it did, she probably froze to death long before either the cerebral or pulmonary edema could kill her.” Nicole said, shrugging. The thought of her girlfriend’s body lying below the Hillary Step was something she had to face as a reality. If and when it happened, she hoped that she would finally be able to get the answer to all of her questions. Maybe she could even bring the body down and give her the funeral she deserved three years ago. It would be dangerous; she had no doubt about it. But she had to try.

“Is it normal for me to be a little afraid about climbing Everest?” Waverly squeaked slightly terrified.

Nicole rubbed her back in comfort. “I would hope so, Waverly. You’d be crazy if you weren’t.”

Waverly pushed her hair away from her face and laid her arm around Nicole’s midsection. “Are you?”

The redhead didn’t have to think about the question twice. Of course, she was afraid. “Hell, yes, I am.”

She turned her head so she was facing Waverly and was surprised how close the other woman actually was to her. She brought one hand up to lay on the younger woman's cheek and softly stroke her thumb over it. “Thank you,” she whispered and Waverly could feel the words on her skin. Taking all her courage the younger Earp stretched her neck slightly and placed a soft kiss on Nicole's cheek. She even lingered there for a little while longer than she indented to. Caught off guard Nicole’s breath got stuck in her throat.

“You’re welcome, sweetie. Good night.”

“Night, Waves.” The taller woman whispered breathlessly and unconsciously touched the spot Waverly lips just kissed a few seconds ago. It was still warm and she could feel her skin tingling.

 

~~~~~~

 

Hours later Nicole woke to the sound of groaning followed by cursing. This time she knew exactly where she was and who she was with. A glance at her watch told her they still had some time before they needed to get up, so she turned on her side and faced the groaning figure of Waverly Earp.

“Are you okay?”

“Shit, no! I’m freezing to death here, this sleeping bag is absolute shit.” Waverly complained through chattering teeth. Nicole groaned, she expected something like this to happen although she hoped it wouldn’t.

“Waves, if you think this is cold what are you going to do when you get on Everest?”

“I don’t know, take an electric blanket with me, cuddle with you or Wynonna or better with both of you. I’d do anything to get warm.” She stuttered, her body shivering from the cold and finally, Nicole took pity on her. She couldn’t bear to see the other woman suffering from the cold.

“Damn it,” The redhead muttered as she unzipped her sleeping bag. “Unzip your bag all the way.” She instructed Waverly as she was met by the freezing cold air.

“You want me to freeze to death?”

“Just do it.”

After some failed attempts, Waverly did as she was told.

 _I’m nuts._ Nicole thought, but strangely enough she didn’t care at the moment. “Now come over here, Waves.” She scooted as far to the back of her bag as she could. “Get in,” she said, holding the flap open for Waverly.

Waverly looked unsure of what to do. “It’s the best way to warm you up.” She saw the hesitation on Waverly’s face which made no sense to her since Waverly had never hesitated to get in her bed or on top of her.

“Okay.” The young brunette said and climbed inside the bag with Nicole.

“Now turn, so you’re facing me.”

Waverly did as she was told, Nicole then reached over her, grabbing the younger woman's sleeping bag and spread it over them. She reached behind Waverly and zipped the bag up as far as she could.

“Where do I put my arm?” Waverly asked timidly.

“You can wrap it around my waist if you want to,” Nicole said as she positioned her right arm beneath Waverly’s shoulders and rubbed them to warm the other woman up. She then pulled Waverly completely up against her with her left arm. So Waverly was half on top of her and got as much warmth as she would need.

“Oh my goodness, you’re so warm,” Waverly said, her body still shivering as she tried to snuggle closer to Nicole. Effectively hiding her face in Nicole's neck.

“Don’t worry. You’ll warm up in a few minutes.” But Waverly's teeth continued to chatter, so Nicole pulled her right leg over Waverly's, pulling them tightly between hers. Waverly tightened her hold around Nicole's waist and tried to snuggle even more up to her. Which by now, was basically impossible without smothering the other woman.

The close contact made Nicole’s heart pound hard in her chest and she was sure Waverly could hear it. Unbeknownst to her, Waverly didn’t fare any better. She wanted to be close to the older woman, but this was like really close-really fast. Gosh her body was so comfy.

“Hopefully your blood will thicken up a bit, otherwise, you’re going to have one hell of a time in camp.”

“I hope so too, but I can always cuddle with you. Right?” Waverly whispered and Nicole tightened her grip around the younger woman. She turned her head and kissed the brunette affectionately on the top her head. “If you must.”

Waverly giggled lightly at that and in return kissed the side of Nicole's neck. This didn’t do anything good for their already pounding hearts as a shiver ran down the redhead’s body. Within a few minutes, the sound of soft snoring told Nicole that Waverly had fallen asleep. A content sigh left the younger Earps lips as she bathed in the warmth of the body beneath her. Well, so much to not smothering Nicole and not laying on top of her. _Upsi_. But in her defense, it was Nicole's idea, to begin with. Not that Waverly was complaining, she welcomed it and was thankful for it. At times like this, she really missed Wynonna, but they would see each other really soon and then she needed to have a talk with her older sister. For now, though, she was content to be in Nicole's arms and loved every minute of it. Little did she know Nicole was feeling the same way.

 

 

_April 10th – Lobuche: 16 200 feet (4 938meters)_

 

After a restless night sleep in their tent, Nicole had risen early only to find everything in her tent frozen, including her boots. Waverly was not going to like this. But it is her own fault, she wanted to sleep outside in a tent, instead of in a warm and heated lodge. The redhead groaned and shivered as she slipped the boots over her woolen socks. Waverly was cursing like a sailor as she found her boots frozen and cold to the ground. How was she supposed to stay warm and comfy, if her gear was cold as fuck?! Never again will she attempt to climb another snow-covered mountain. God, she missed her warm bed, the sunny and warm days of her hometown and just … everything.

By 5 am Nicole had led the team out of the village, hoping to beat the influx of climbers that would be setting out on the same trail, heading for the same destination. Her team had arrived in Gorak Shep, which sat at an elevation of 16 942 feet without too much difficulty. Mainly because Champ Hardy was surprisingly silent and didn’t harass the other climbers in any way. This was probably thanks to Waverly, who walked with him for the better part of the way, while Nicole was left pretty much alone with her thoughts. But she didn’t mind that. She also didn’t mind Waverly's presence, but then and now she just needed some time for herself. Especially now as she reflected on the previous night. In some way, she felt relieved about the fact that she finally told Waverly the truth. She just left out some minor details, but Waverly didn’t need to know about them just now.

At one point she was joined by Henry and Dolls and they had used the opportunity to discuss who each of them would be leading on the mountain. Henry had volunteered to take Nedley, whose coughing was becoming more persistent. They would have to keep a close eye on him. Hopefully a few days rest at Base Camp would help ease his symptoms; otherwise, they would need to take him down the mountain again, just like Tucker. Dolls would lead Jeremy and both men thought it would be best if Nicole led Waverly and for once, Nicole thought it was a good idea. She trusted these guys with her life, but she wanted to make sure Wynonna’s little sister was coming out of this trip alive and unscathed. When Nicole asked about who was leading Champ, Henry and Dolls responded with a hint of sarcasm, “Not me, and who gives a shit. He is such a good climber and he doesn’t need us.” 

After dinner, the team had pitched their tents without too much fanfare. Sure, Jeremy needed some help with his tent, but other than that everything was smooth sailing. It had been a fitful night of sleep for Nicole in the village of Gorak Shep. She had awoken on several occasions, half expecting Waverly to be knocking on her tent flap. She didn’t want to admit it, but she missed the little cuddle monster somehow and she didn’t understand why. Was it because of the warmth her cuddle sessions provided or the comfort? Maybe altogether. Throughout the night she had been somewhat disappointed to discover that she was alone and that Waverly wasn’t by her side. As if she wanted to make sure the younger woman was okay and safe and she could only provide that if they’d spent the night in one tent. Dismissing her spiraling thought, the tall woman shook her head and turned around. She really needed to get some more sleep.

By 8 am the next day they had packed up their gear, drank some lemon tea and eaten some breakfast and hit the trail up to Base Camp.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Wynonna will be back!


	16. April 11th - Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! - They arrive at Base Camp and see Wynonna again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!
> 
> I'm back and I'm going to keep this short. I still don't know what to do with Wynonna, or rather "who" she is doing ^^ so you can still (kind of) vote for someone to keep her warm haha (if you want that, of course). Hope you all enjoy this chapter and until next time!

 

 _April 11th – Base Camp 17 500 feet (5 334 meters)_  
  


The walk to Everest Base Camp had been long and arduous, taking several hours although most of the climbers had been moving at a lively pace. Nicole had led the front of the group while Henry had hung back to walk with Nedley who was having a difficult time. Every time the redhead looked back over her shoulder, she had seen Nedley leaning over his trekking poles, resting while he tried to catch his breath. If his condition got worse, they either had to send him down the mountain again or just keep him at Base Camp at the medical tent with Rosita. After a few hours, it became evident the altitude was taking a toll on all the climbers, including Nicole. They were now moving at a much slower pace than a few hours before.

The route repeatedly rose and fell, the rocky path running parallel with the Khumbu Glacier, whose deposits of loose rock made the climb somewhat unstable. They continued the ascent for several miles before the trail led them down onto the glacier itself. Every once in a while they would come across large slabs of ice that with the sun’s rays appeared translucent like a sheet of glass. Waverly was fascinated by the sheer beauty of the mountain. If only Everest weren't somewhat of a graveyard. Beneath her feet, Waverly got her first feel of the moving glacier. Something Nicole told her about in the many nights they spent cuddled together because Waverly was in dire need of a bonus blanket. She could hear the ground rumbling beneath her feet as the water under the glacier moved furiously along the channel. _Now would be a really bad time to fall down a crevasse_ , she thought dryly. She was in awe of Nicole, who was walking across the ice and snow as if it were nothing.

By noon, they had reached the area known as Phantom Alley. Here they saw large rising towers of ice, some as high as one hundred feet. Their surface carved by extreme radiation from the sun, making them glow a hauntingly ghost-like turquoise color. Waverly's and Jeremy's mouths were wide open as they took in their surroundings with big eyes. Neither of them had ever seen something like this. If was beautiful, yet frightening to walk near those ice towers. Nicole looked back at the climbers and smiled at Waverly's and Jeremy's child-like expressions.

“Not too much further.”

“Thank God!” Waverly exclaimed, coming up behind her. Nicole grinned at her. “I’m sure Wynonna can’t wait to see you again.”

“Yeah, well … ditto.” The brunette giggled slightly.

They continued along the mist-covered valley floor, moving under an overcast sky for another two or three miles and following the glacier as it turned sharply to the east. Nicole looked up at the sky, just as it began to snow. _Perfect_.

“I thought you said we were almost there,” Waverly grumbled from behind her as they made their way along the crest of a long slope. Nicole nodded in front of her and smiled back. “I did, and we are, Waverly.”

“Wow!” The younger Earp exclaimed in awe as she came to a stop beside Nicole.

Down below, situated on the moraine of the Khumbu Glacier was Everest Base Camp. Spread out over the rock and ice were nylon tents of every size, shape, and color. Some were large, others were small. Base Camp was a virtual, sprawling tent city on ice.

“Holy unicorn. There have to be at least four hundred tents down there. Oh my God, and they all want on the Summit.” Waverly said in awe. She knew there would be other expeditions on the mountain, but she never thought it would be that many. Nicole looked at the tents, eyeing them a little concerned.

“There are probably fifteen to twenty expeditions shooting for the summit this season. It's going to be a busy place. Don’t worry Waverly, Wynonna and I will time it just right for us to climb the mountain.”

“Crowded. This is never a good sign.” Dolls grumbled, coming up to Nicole and Waverly with Jeremy by his side.

“I know, that worries me. But let's not get ahead of ourselves.” Nicole said, her mind thinking back to the Everest disaster in 1996 when eight climbers lost their lives between the north and the south side of the mountain. A freak storm along with crowding and bottlenecks on the Hillary Step had been blamed for the disaster, which turned out to be the deadliest year ever in the history of climbing Mount Everest. Of course by now there had been far worse tragedies on Everest, but one reason for the disaster in 1996 was probably the crowd and the bottlenecks on the mountain. With this much tents and expeditions this was likely to be a factor again. Although Nicole really hoped history wouldn’t repeat itself. They just had to find the right time and day for their push for the summit.

“Why are there so many?” Jeremy asked.

“Tibet, much war.” Dolls answered, shaking his head.

Waverly and Jeremy both frowned. They had no idea what the tall man was talking about. Nicole took pity on them and elaborated. “It’s too dangerous. There is a lot of political bullshit and too much military presence.” The redhead continued to scan the tents, looking for any signs of their expeditions which was nearly impossible at this distance. “I would venture to guess that at least half of the expeditions down there only chose the south side due to the instability on the north side of the mountain. Xavier is right though. It is going to be crowded and this is something we have to take into consideration when we attempt our own summit push.”

Nicole turned and walked the short distance to meet Henry and Nedley. “Hey old man, how is it going?” She asked, looking kindly at Nedley who shot her an amused grin. “Old man, really? I’m doing just fine, Nicole.” He gasped and then doubled over with another violent coughing fit.

“I think Mr. Nedley will be fine once we get him into Base Camp and into a warm tent.” Henry looked at Nicole and shrugged. “We’ll get him some fluids and see how he handles it. Some rest might help too.”

Nicole nodded. “Alright, let's see if we can find our humble and fearless mess of a leader,” She said laughing. As Nicole and the group headed into Base Camp, they were greeted by climbers and Sherpas from other expeditions, each helpfully pointing the way to the Canadian expedition’s tents. After nearly twenty minutes of meandering past one tent to the next, they finally arrived at what would be their home for the next six weeks.

“Welcome to Everest Base Camp, losers!” Wynonna yelled excitedly, grinning from ear to ear as she came out the white tent to greet the team with open arms and embrace her little sister in a tight hug.

“And we are glad to finally be here.” The taller woman replied, hugging her best friend after she finally let go of her sister. It took almost thirty minutes for everyone to be introduced to the Sherpas and vice versa. They needed to know their team; they would have to rely on them for the next few weeks.

“All of you have done a fantastic job!” Nicole said, directing the comment to all of the Sherpas. After she surveyed the area for a few minutes she looked up the sky, a smile on her face, which had begun unleashing a torrent of snow but everyone seemed to be oblivious to it. They were probably all happy to have made it up to Base Camp in one piece and are able to rest now. The redhead turned to walk over to the tent nearby, but Wynonna's voice stopped her in her tracks. She laid her hands on Nicole's shoulder. “We will have the team dinner in two hours over at the mess hall tent.”

Nicole glanced at her watch. “That’s okay. Have the tents been divvied up yet?”

“You get the first pick, Haughtwire.” Wynonna winked and looked around the expedition area. “What do you think, Haughty?”

“I’ll let you know after I eat the food at dinner.” Nicole laughed heartily. “No, seriously Wynonna. You have done a great job.” The redhead patted her friend on the shoulder. “Well, to be fair. I obviously didn’t do it by myself. I had a lot of help from our Sherpas.” The older woman said through a grateful smile as she brushed the snow out of her already damp hair.

Nicole looked up at the sky again and promptly got a face-full of snow. _Grrr_. “Any idea how long this is going to last? Cause I don’t know if I survive another night with your sister on top of me.” Nicole said absently, not fully registering what she just said.

“My sister is a top?! Wow, didn’t see that one coming. I for sure thought you’d be the dominant one in bed.”  Wynonna pretended to be shocked, by what her best friend just said and started to laugh as Nicole's eyes got comically wide.

“Fuck, no! My God, Earp …you know what? Forget I even said that and answer my damn question.” The mountaineer grumbled, a light blush on her cheeks.

“Come on, Haught, live a little. But to answer your question, it’s supposed to clear up by early morning. At least I hope so.”

“Okay. I’m going to check out the tents and I will do it alone. I don’t want you to make fun of me. Go and catch up with your sister.”

“See you in a couple Haught and bothered.” Wynonna waved her off enthusiastically. Nicole shook her head and tried to hide her grin. She hadn’t even spent more than five minutes talking to the older woman and she was already teasing her. She walked over to the first, two-person tent in the line, unzipped the flap and ducked inside, closing the flap behind her to keep the snow outside. She looked around for a few seconds before she had made up her mind. “This is going to be mine.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“Waverly, come here let's go in a tent and catch up,” Wynonna said as she turned to her sister and led her toward the communication tent. Her younger sister happily followed along, more than ready to catch up with her sister. She missed her dearly and she knew deep down Wynonna felt the same, even when she wasn’t showing it. She knew her sister better than anyone in this world, and she also knew how deeply her sister loved her.

“What’s this?” Waverly gestured to the tent.

“It’s our communication tent; I’m going to show you what we’re doing in here in the next few days, because now I really just want to talk with my sister.” The older Earp answered happily and sat her sister down on a chair. From the corner of her eye, she could see another person standing nearby the communication station.

“Hey, Rosie! This is my baby sister I told you about.” She proudly gestured to a slightly blushing Waverly. Rosita made her way to the duo and stretched her hand out for a friendly handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Wynonna told me a lot about you! I’m the team Doctor, so when you don’t feel well or need anything else just come and find me. Seeing as your sister is bouncing like a maniac I’m going to leave you two to catch up. See you hopefully at dinner!” Rosita introduced herself and was out of the tent as soon as she finished her introduction, but not without touching Wynonna's arm gently. Wynonna followed her with her eyes and lingered on the doorway for a few more seconds before she looked back at her sister again.

Waverly smirked at her.

“What?”

“I saw that you know?”

“Pish posh, it’s nothing. Now, tell me everything baby girl.” Wynonna tried to deflect and for once, Waverly let her. But she was sure this wasn’t their last conversation about that little touchy- touchy.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything, but please start with your explanation of how you topped my best friend.”

Waverly's eyes opened wide, blushing furiously. Wynonna roared with laughter, this was working even better on her sister than on Haughtass.

“I … I did no such thing!”

“Yes, you did. If I remember correctly Nicole said something along the lines of that she wasn’t sure if she survivs another night with you on top of her.” Wynonna smirked, gleefully clapping her hands together.

“I did not top her! I mean … I did, probably, but not in the sexual sense you horn-dog. I was literally freezing to death and she helped me warm up.” Waverly defended herself half-heartily. She knew Wynonna would spin the story as she wanted.

“Aha, I’m sure she helped you with _that_.” The older Earp wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Anyway. I have a question and I would appreciate it if you stay serious about it.” The younger Earp deflected and stirred the conversation to another topic, although she knew Wynonna would let this one go so easily. The older brunette nodded her head.

“Was Shae like her one true love?” She asked seemingly out of nowhere and for the first time in history, Wynonna was stunned.

“She uhm … she talked to you about her?” Wynonna asked perplexed.

“Well, if you mean by that, that she broke down in my arms and told me everything about the tragedy three years ago, then yes.”

“ _Everything_?”

“I mean I guess so. I don’t know I think there is still something she didn’t say, but still.”

“Wow, baby girl this is big. She obviously trusts you enough to share this piece of her past with you. As far as I know, the only person she ever told about it was her sister. This is huge.” Wynonna was still stunned about what her sister just told her. Of course, she hoped Nicole would tell her sister about it, but she didn’t think it would happen this fast.

“What do you mean?” Waverly was confused.

“Waves, she hasn’t even looked at a woman since the _thing_ happened three years ago. The only people she would talk to are her sister and me. Mainly because I was there and she never hides anything from her sister. Was she her one true love? I don’t know, Waves. Maybe, maybe not. This is a question only Nicole can answer. I know she has a really hard time opening up, but she does to you, so just ask her and give her some time, okay? I just think the reason why she is so … well, Jekyll and Hyde with you, is because every time she looks at you she remembers what she has lost and …” Wynonna trailed off, realizing what she was about to say and she was sure of one thing. No matter how much Nicole told her little sister about that fateful day, she was sure the redhead did not say who the other climber, responsible for Shae’s death, was.

“And?” Waverly propped.

“Nothing, Waves. As I said, if you have questions about that day, about their relationship you better ask Haughtwire about it. I happily answer all the dirty laundry questions, but not something that could hurt my friendship with her.”

Waverly nodded thoughtfully, she knew and understood where Wynonna was coming from and she loved her all the more because of it. She smiled up at her sister and embraced her in a tight hug, which Wynonna happily reciprocated with a big smile of her own.

“Don’t think if forgot about your topping abilities.” The older woman teased lovingly, which earned her an exasperated groan from her younger sibling. After long minutes of hugging each other and catching up on their separated trips up to Base Camp, Wynonna nudged her younger sister and nodded with her head towards the entrance of the tent.

“Go and find Ginger-spice, she’ll know where you’re sleeping for the foreseeable future. I have to take care of a few things.” She gently kissed her sister's temple and led her out of the tent.

“I’ll see you at dinner, I guess?” Waverly asked hopefully.

“You bet your ass you will,” Wynonna assured her while pointing the younger woman in Nicole's direction.

 

~~~~~~

 

Never in all of her climbing history had she been treated to anything this grandiose. What separated the tents from their expeditions from others at Base Camp, was the two-foot high gas heater sitting in the middle of the tent. It also included a small table and two chairs as well as two, extra wide cots with thick mattress pads on them. Hanging from the top of the tent was a set of battery operated lights. _Shit, the Peacemaker Company really doesn’t fool around. Or maybe it’s just because there are two of their daughters on this expedition. But hell, I’m not complaining._ Nicole thought as she took in everything the tent had to offer.

Most client tents on an expedition were barely big enough for one person, let alone two and storing gear inside was nearly impossible. She would not have that problem this time. This really felt like some luxurious camping/climbing trip. She wouldn’t mind if the Peacemaker Company was going to sponsor all of her trips now. Not that she intended to do more expeditions after this one, but still … she might.

“Hell, I may not even want to leave Base Camp.” She thought out loud.

“And why is that?” Waverly asked from the doorway, startling Nicole. The redhead put her hand to her heart. “What the fuck, Waverly! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me? I can’t handle this anymore. Either you just throw me off the mountain if you so desperately want to kill me or you stop giving me heart-attacks.”

Waverly shrugged. “Oh don’t be such a baby. How should I remember everything you’ve said to me? Consider this your payback for telling Wynonna that I supposedly topped you!”

Waverly smiled at a blushing Nicole and she came inside the tent all the way. _Fucking Earp._ Nicole’s right eyebrow shot upward. “First of all, close the flap. Second of all, I did not tell you sister that you topped me. I told her you were sleeping on top of me and tried to kill me by smothering me to death.” The redhead smiled broadly at Waverly.

“First of all, yes ma’am. “ Waverly saluted and reached behind her to pull the flap closed and turned to face Nicole again. “Second of all, I’m messing with you. I know my sister. But I’d just like to point out that I didn’t try to smother you. Third, this is nothing like I expected.”

“Sure Waverly, and I’m as straight as a pole. You did try to smother me and don’t deny it.”

“I plead the fifth.” Both women giggled at the ridiculousness of their conversation before they got serious again.

“Oh, and that makes two of us by the way,” Nicole said after a few seconds and nodded at the tent. Waverly let her backpack drop on the floor. “Do they always look like this?” She asked, pulling out one of the chairs and making herself a home.

“No, this is like a five-star hotel.”

“I have a stupid question.” Waverly blurted out awkwardly.

“Where am I supposed to sleep? I mean which of these tents are mine? Wynonna told me to go and find you.”

_Of course, she did, that little shit. Is she trying to get her sister laid or what is going on here?_

“Uhm … well, since Henry will be guiding Nedley, they will share a tent. The same goes for Dolls and Jeremy. That leaves little old homophobe-boy to a tent all by his lonesome since he is currently guideless.” Nicole explained evenly.

“So who’s guiding me then?” Waverly asked, her voice sounding hopeful as she looked up at Nicole. _Please dear God, (if there is a God) let Nicole be my guide!_ Waverly prayed on the inside.

“Yours truly, Miss Earp,” Nicole said, smiling while tapping herself in the chest with her thumb.

“That means I’m sharing a tent with you?” Waverly perked up like a kid on Christmas day. This was the best news all day, besides meeting Wynonna again.

“And the prize goes to Miss Waverly Earp, a genius at solving the most difficult riddles.” Nicole snorted kindly and got up from her cot. “Or you can share Champs tent if that’s what you would prefer.”

“Hmm, that’s very tempting and if I were in the mood to get laid, I’d do that but for now, I think I’m going to pass.” She held her hands up in the air, her shoulders rising in a half-shrug. She clearly meant it as a joke, but by now she should know where Nicole and Champ are concerned, neither would get the jokes. “I guess you are stuck with me.”

“Oh joy,” Nicole said, coming off more sullen than she actually felt. Deep inside her, she knew the younger woman was probably joking, but it still kind of stung.

“Wow, don’t try to sound so thrilled about it,” Waverly said, misinterpreting Nicole’s reaction. “I’m sure I wouldn’t have any problem sharing Champs tent.” The smaller woman made a disgusted sound in her throat. “Hell, I guess he’d probably be happy about it.”

“Well Waverly, if that’s what you prefer, knock yourself out,” Nicole answered with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Doing everything in her power to hide how she really felt and what she thought at that moment. Waverly looked at her and shook her head in disappointment. She was getting whiplash here.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re maddening?” She growled, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

Nicole pursed her lips as she genuinely thought about the question for a moment. “Probably. Most likely my sister.” She smiled at Waverly. “It’s part of my charm, didn’t Wynonna tell you?”

“Yeah, you’ve got the charm of a cactus plant and no, Wynonna didn’t _warn_ me.” Waverly got up from her chair. “They serve liquor around here?”

“Wow, you truly are an Earp, hm? Try the kitchen or the entertainment tent.” Nicole said, nodding over her shoulder toward the larger tents. “I’ll need a whole bottle at this point.” The younger Earp grumbled as she stomped out of the tent.

“That went well, at least she left her backpack here.” Nicole mused. She began unpacking the things in her backpack. Tomorrow would strictly be a rest day in Base Camp while they continued to allow their bodies to acclimatize. She would walk around Base Camp and visit other expeditions to catch up with some old friends. Her thought drifted to Waverly and she immediately felt terrible. Once again she had behaved badly toward her when Champ was mentioned. Which seemed to be the norm, but for some reason, Nicole couldn’t help herself. She resented that guy so much and poor Waverly always got in the crossfire.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” she asked aloud, throwing her windbreaker down on the cot. She seemed to switch from Jekyll to Hyde on a regular basis whenever Waverly was around and Champ was mentioned. She needed to talk with Wynonna and desperately hoped Waverly didn’t already do it. Because if she did, she was sure Wynonna would not hesitate to beat some sense in her. But maybe that was exactly what she needed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ... Nicole, what did you do?  
> Hope you have a great week and thanks for reading! ;)


	17. April 11th - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed! (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, um yes I am still alive and no, I didn't forget about this story. I don't have an excuse for why I didn't update in like 5 months ...ups. Well, anyway. I'm still here, no matter how long it takes between my updates. I promise.  
> Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> (mistakes are mine)

 

Meanwhile, over at the dining tent, a lively conversation was taking place and at the heart of it was none other than Waverly Earp. After her infuriating conversation with Nicole, which Waverly is still trying to understand and yeah okay, she probably shouldn’t have joked about sleeping with Champ but Nicole started it. Waverly needed something to calm her nerves, that was the reason why she found her way into the dining tent. Of course, she could have gone to Wynonna and bitch about her sisters best friend, but she needed to learn to fight her own battles. If she can’t resolve things with the redhead, then she’ll talk to her sister. Where was Wynonna by the way? Waverly thought her older sister for sure would be here where the liquor was.

Henry looked at Waverly and grinned. “How many drinks did you say you’ve had, Miss Waverly?”

“Just one,” Waverly answered, holding up her index finger. “No wait, that is not true. It was one before this one and then some. So I guess that makes it my third, but I’m not counting,” she said, enthusiastically holding her glass in the air.

Dorje, one of the Sherpas, grinned at Henry, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. This girl was very well on her way to get drunk. He nodded at Waverly.

“She lightweight. No can handle.”

“I’m not a lightweight, Mister. I’m an Earp, we don’t get drunk, this is the altitude,” The younger woman laughed through a hiccup. “Besides, if I want to get drunk, no one can stop me.”

“Whatever you say, little darling,” Henry chuckled.

“Gosh, the smells in here are killing me, what are you cooking?” she asked, looking at Ang Choti, the Base Camp cook.

“Garlic noodle and curry dog stew,” Ang answered.

Waverly did a double take, thinking she had misunderstood and she drank more than she thought she had. She looked at the cook, but his expression was the same. “Did you say dog?”

He nodded. “Are you out of your mind?” Waverly shrieked, shaking her head adamantly as she looked around the table to see how the others were reacting to his admission. There was no way she was going to eat a fucking dog! “Oh, no, no, no! I am not eating a dog, over my dead body!”

Henry and Dolls roared with laughter, which caused everyone else to join in. Dolls pointed at Waverly. “My God, Waverly, you should have seen your face.”

“That is not funny, guys!” Waverly growled. “You are a bad Sherpa, Ang. A bad, bad Sherpa. Why did you do this to me?” She laughed, shaking her finger at the cook.

Dolls was laughing so hard he had tears running down his cheeks, Henrys tears of laughter disappeared in his mustache as he was trying to catch his breath. “Just some twisted Sherpa humor, Miss Waverly,” he said when he finally stopped laughing.

“That was just mean, Mister Holliday.”

He shrugged. “It is what it is, ma’am. And you just make it so damn easy for us. No wonder Miss Haught is so fond of you.” Choosing to ignore Doc’s statement of Nicole being fond of her (although it made her feel all kind of things), Waverly turned her full attention towards one of the Sherpas, Dorje.

“How long have you been climbing mountains, Mr. Dorje?” Waverly asked and then added in an afterthought, “How many times have you been on the summit, I mean?”

Everyone around the table laughed. Waverly frowned, what did she do now? “What?”

“Just Dorje is fine, Mr. Dorje is my father,” Dorje explained, laughing. “I climb thirteen years. Summit nine times. Hope to be ten.”

Waverly smiled astonished. “Wow, I just want to climb it once,” she said, causing everyone to laugh again. She pushed the glass of liquor away from her. “I think I need some coffee, or I’ll get drunk.” She reasoned with herself. “I’ll get it for you.” One of the Sherpas around the table announced before Waverly had the chance to stand up from her chair.

Waverly scooted her chair closer to Doc. “I have a question for you, Henry,” she said, leaning her head against her left hand, her elbow on the table.

“Oh … okay,” Doc said, his eyebrow rising as he took in the serious expression on Waverly’s face. The younger Earp cleared her throat. If anyone knew the answer to the question that had been bugging her since the night in Lobuche, she figured it would be Henry or maybe even Rosita. If Wynonna didn’t want to tell her, maybe some other will.

“Can you please tell me what happened with Shae on the mountain?”

Every conversation in the tent came to an abrupt stop, Rosita who just came in stood stoke still on the spot. Curious to know what Doc would do or say because she really put him on the spot right there. Waverly looked at her companions, most of them who had let their heads drop down, their eyes focusing on everything but Waverly. Dorje and Henry looked at each other, their expression was somber.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly started but Henry held his hand up to stop her. He sighed heavily. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Waverly. Shae’s death was hard on all of us, but nothing like it was on Nicole.” He shook his head, his anger rising at just the thought. “It should have never happened,” Dolls said with a grim expression. He looked at Waverly. “Have you talked to her about this?”

Waverly nodded. “She just told me that Shae got into some trouble with another climber who was having problems but she didn’t go into detail. Did the other climber make it down?”

Ang Choti, the cook, and Rosita, who by now sat with them at the table, made a disgusted sound in their throat. “Dirtbag,” Ang said, shaking his head.

“Excuse me?” Waverly frowned.

“That’s one word to describe him,” Dolls snorted. He looked at Waverly again. “A dirtbag is a climber who only brings the barest of necessities,” he said and then added for clarification, “They only bring what they think they need to survive on the mountain.”

“But how does that make them a dirtbag?” Waverly asked, still not understanding.

“It takes more to climb a mountain like Everest or K2 than a couple bottles of O’s.”

“Am I right to assume that O’s means oxygen?” Waverly asked, looking at Dolls. He nodded. “Look, Waverly, it’s pretty simple to explain. When the dirtbag climber gets into trouble, they expect other climbers to help out, which not only jeopardizes the chances of reaching the summit but more often than not, it puts everyone’s lives in danger. For the climbers to refuse to risk their lives, they get butchered by the press if word gets out that the climber died an no one tried to help them. You simply can’t in these heights, it’s too dangerous.”

Dorje shook his head. “Shae die because of dirtbag.”

Waverly looked at the guys and shook her head. “Okay, I’m apparently really dense here because I still don’t understand.”

Rosita took a deep breath. _I’m sorry, Haught, but she is bound to find out eventually_ , she thought. “The dirtbag was Champ, they saw each other again on K2 a year ago or so and she broke his fucking nose. Should have broken his neck if you ask me, but at least she put him in his place because he did it again, Waverly. Another climber died on K2 because of him.” Rosita burst angrily out, not feeling guilty in the slightest. The younger Earp had a right to know what kind of asshole her ex-boyfriend really was.

Waverly's breath caught in her throat. “Oh my God,” she whispered, her hand covering her mouth. She did not know what she had expected, but hearing that the climber was Champ was not it. It took her several seconds to recover from the shock. “I had no idea.”

The shock of what Rosita had just said instantly sobered her up, she wouldn’t need her coffee anymore. A part of her wanted to know exactly what had happened but at the same time, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. “Please tell me what happened,” she said finally.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Doc asked, almost as if he had been able to read her mind.

“Not really, but I need to hear it for myself,” Waverly answered honestly.

“Okay,” Doc nodded towards Dolls, who started to tell the story to Waverly.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“Wynonna? Are you in here?” Nicole asked, as she undid the flap to the communication tent and sure enough there was Wynonna, lingering over something that looked like wheater forecasts.

“Hey Haught, what can I do for you? Did Waverly find you?”

“Yeah, about that …” Nicole started, but then trailed off and nervously scratched the back of her head. Wynonna squinted at her.

“What did you do now, Haught?” Her tone was sharp enough to signal Nicole she better had not fucked up with her sister again. _Here goes nothing._

“I fucked up with your sister again,” she admitted sheepishly.

“What? How? Do you know what an angry Waverly Earp is capable of?”

“I rather not talk about it,” the younger woman grumbled, not meeting Wynonna's eyes.

“Dude, if you want to stay on my good side, you better start talking now. This is my baby sister you’re pissing off on a daily basis.” Wynonna snapped angrily.

“I may have suggested that … um if she so desperately needed someone to cuddle with she should ask Champ,” the redhead admitted, defeated and with her head hung low. Wynonna looked at her as if the other woman lost her mind.

“Gah! Haught, really?” She was at a loss for words. If that dirtbag would not be on this trip, there wouldn’t be any problem between her sister and her best friend.

“I know, and believe me I feel bad about it. How can I make it up to her?” asked a more than guilty looking Nicole.

“Well, start apologizing and tell her the fucking truth!” The older Earp shouted, more frustrated than angry with her friend.

“I can’t!”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because I have no fucking proof, Wynonna! Yes, we all know he was the reason my girlfriend died, but I have no fucking proof and Waverly seems like the kind of woman who wants a proof if I plan to accuse her ex about murdering my ex!” The redhead shouted back, frustrated and angry with this entire situation. Why did he have to join this expedition? This sobered the other woman up. Wynonna rubbed her forehead furiously, also pissed at the situation.

“I know we don’t have any proof, but Waverly is going to believe you, Nicole.” She tried to assure her friend.

“How are you so sure about that?” The redhead wanted to know with a small voice. Wynonna couldn’t take it anymore and gently brought the slightly taller woman in a warm and loving hug. “I just know.” She whispered against Nicole's shoulder and gently rubbed her back.

“I like her Wynonna, I really really like her.” She admitted finally to her best friend. Wynonna leaned back to get a better look at her friend's face and smiled at her, a mischievous look on her face.

“I know that Haught, every time you look at my sister or lock eyes with her, my head starts to play the beginning of George Michael’s Careless Whisper and it’s kind of spooky and kind of weird.” Wynonna teased her in good Wynonna fashion. Trust the one and only Wynonna Earp to turn a sentimental moment between friends completely around. Unimpressed the younger woman eyed her.

“Funny you say that my head starts to play "heaven is a place on earth".”

“Eww … Haught, no. You don’t get to play the players games.” The other woman laughed heartily. She always knew her friend was a sappy romantic useless woman. “You started it.”

“Yeah, but I don’t need to know how much you like my sister exactly,” the older woman grumbled good-natured and patted her friend on her back, with a little more force than necessary.

“Now go, find your girl and apologize.”

“She isn’t my girl.”

“Yeah, but she will be. Now go! I have group leader things to do.”

 

~~~~~~

 

 

“So, Champ likes to think he is a naturalist. You know, like going commando on the mountain, but he is not. He had come on board at the last freaking minute and paid the minimum price to join. He had no Sherpa support, no guides, and just enough oxygen to get him to the top and back to Camp four, maybe even Camp three if he was lucky.”

Waverly hung on every word that left Dolls lips. “He didn’t even have a tent or even a stove and food, Waverly. And because of this, that fucker had taken food and vital supplies from other climbers who were depending on it for their survival.”

Waverly's look was incredulous, she didn’t know what to say. “You mean he stole from them?”

Dolls nodded, “Because he had no Sherpa support, he had to carry his own gear and when you do that its easy to get exhausted and fast.”

Waverly shook her head, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It was literally making her sick to her stomach. She knew Champ could be an asshole, but this was just … unimaginable for her.

“Climber die not going up. Coming down,” Lha-mo, another Sherpa, added at this point.

Waverly took a deep breath. “Where doe Shae come into this?”

“As Lha-mo said, the majority of the deaths on Everest or any of the eights come from the climbers getting into trouble after reaching the summit. That’s what happened to Champ. He used all of his O’s by the time he had reached the Hillary Step and Shae who was guiding other climbers, saw that he was in trouble. She sent her team down while she tried to help him. Her radio calls stated that Champ was delirious and that he was suffering from HACE.”

Dolls got up from his chair and walked around the tent. He just couldn’t sit still anymore and it was hard talking about it. So thankfully Doc stepped in and told the rest of the story, but before he could say anything Waverly cut him off. “I thought … um, how did she know he was suffering from HACE?”

“She said that his eyes had hemorrhaged and that she checked his tank and his O’s were gone, so she was doing buddy breathing by sharing hers with him as she tried to get him down.”

“How did he get down when he was in such bad shape and Shae didn’t?” Waverly asked although it was the question she was not sure she wanted to hear the answer to.

Henry eyed her for a few seconds and tilted his head to the side. “He used Dex and Shae didn’t,” he said simply and then sighed. “It’s the only thing that could have saved him, Miss Waverly.”

“How do you know he used Dex?” Waverly asked, not that she wasn’t believing him or anything like that, she was genuinely interested in it.

“When Dorje and another Sherpa helped him into Base Camp he was rushed to the medical tent and placed inside a Gamow bag,” Rosita cut in, this was now her field of expertise. Seeing Waverly's confused look, the smaller woman elaborated kindly.

“It’s like a portable hyperbaric chamber. You place the climber inside the bag and zip it shut. You then use a foot pump to pressurize the bag, which makes it equivalent to descending to sea level or giving the climber oxygen. When Champ got to the tent he was hypoxic, meaning he was suffering from hypothermia too. When I removed his pants, gross …by the way, I saw he already had a puncture mark on top of his right thigh.”

Waverly pushed her hair back away from her face. With her face resting between her hands, she looked at Henry and Rosita and the still restless Xavier. Her thoughts went in a direction she didn’t want them to go.

Dorje mumbled something and angrily shoved his chair away from the table. He got on his feet. “Dirtbag no carry Dex, Miss Waverly,” he said, looking straight at her.

“What?”

Henry nodded his head in agreement and took over once again. “Part of Champs commando also included never carrying Dex, Waverly.”

Waverly's thoughts whirled a mile a minute as she tried to wrap her mind around what Henry was saying. “Then how did he get the Dex and why didn’t Shae use it to save herself?”

“That’s the million dollar question, honey. The answer is one that we’d all like to know,” answered Rosita as no one else did.

“Has anyone asked him?”

Rosita snorted. “He denies using Dex. He said Shae was crazy. That she was the one with HACE and it's her fault she couldn’t get down. She was a good friend of mine, Waverly. We studied medicine together for a few years before she decided she wanted to be a mountain guide. She knew what she was talking about when she told us he was suffering from cerebral edema.”

“Oh my God,” Waverly said, shaking her head in disbelief. Now she felt not only sick to her stomach, but she also felt it drop at the next thought that crossed her mind. “You mean to tell me, that he stole her Dex and let her deliberately die on the mountain?”

Dolls, who stopped his nervous pacing stopped and turned to Waverly, his arms crossed over his chest. “What do you think, Miss Earp?”

“And he pulled the same stunt again on K2 last year!”

“That’s why she punched him?”

“Yes, and she should have done so much more,” answered an angry Rosita.

“Why the hell is he on this expedition?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what is he doing here?  
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
